Tales of the Teen Titans: Shadows of the Empire
by Nitebreaker
Summary: More in the expanded universe of the Teen Titans. This will include OCs, in part because they're pivotal to the story, but also just to piss certain people off. Hee hee! Come expecting surprises, fun, adventure, and humor. Wear appropriate clothing. Rated for language and situations. BB/Terra, Rob/Star, and Raven Please read and review. I don't own the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Teen Titans: Shadow of the Empire

"_If you dance with the Devil, you will get burned. But the Devil may get frostbite."_

Prologue: The Book

Dayton Manor, home to the group of misfit superheroes known to the world as the Doom Patrol, was a strange place to visit, let alone live. There were rumors that it was haunted. It wasn't, but if it had been, that might've been the most _normal_ thing about it. Yet there were pockets of normalcy throughout the mansion.

It was in one of these pockets that Terra and Beast Boy, so recently engaged, were, preparing for bed. As they had at Titans' Tower, they slept together. Revealing that to Beast Boy's adoptive parents had been an interesting experience for them both.

The Titans had been friends, comrades, brothers (and sisters) in arms, so to speak. The social dynamics at Dayton Manor were very different. Now they were around the people who'd raised Garfield Logan, and thought of him as their son.

So it took them some getting used to that their baby boy was actually _sleeping with a girl._ No matter how many times Garfield had protested that their relationship had not gone into the realm of actual intercourse, still, one by one, each of the men, Robotman, Negative Man, and Mento—even the Chief!—had taken him aside and explained, very _thoroughly_, the importance of using _protection_ in _situations_ like _these._ Robotman had even given him some condoms, which caused him to wonder: what was Robotman doing with condoms? He finally decided he didn't really want to know.

And, of course, at one point during the first evening there, he'd noticed Terra and Elastigirl had disappeared. Garfield smiled ruefully. No doubt his fiancé was getting the feminine version of the same cautionary warnings.

But finally, all were satisfied that things were under control, and the couple were shown to a room. As they unpacked, Terra noted that the room had a TV, but no DVD player. "Hm. Guess no late night horror movies for us, huh?"

"It'll be okay, Terra. I didn't bring any of that with me, anyway. I think mom kinda disapproves of such movies, anyway. "

"She seems really sweet. A little spacey, maybe, but sweet."

"Yeah. It's her powers; they affect her like that." That wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough of it for now.

She came up to him, embraced him and kissed him. "Thank you, Garfield."

He was puzzled. "For what?"

"For taking me back. I know I hurt you, what with what I did an' all….."

He held her there, in the middle of the room. "Terra. Okay, I won't lie: yes, it hurt. But it hurt precisely _because_ I love you. And that's just not gonna change." He paused. "You get the birth control speech from mom?"

She nodded, her head against his chest. "Yeah. You?"

"Several times over. I guess that's just the way parents are, though. I'd probably get the riot act read to me from your folks."

Her face clouded over, and she disengaged from him, turning around. "No, Gar, you wouldn't. My father doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm an embarrassment to him. I mean, he got a servant girl knocked up an' I was the result. He actually _ordered_ me to leave the country." She paused, sniffling. "Guess I might've gotten off lucky, though, all things considered. I mean, he could'a had me assassinated or something."

Garfield was speechless. "Terra….I….had no idea…"

"I told you I was illegitimate, didn't I? And he's a public figure. So, yeah, I think it's safe to say he doesn't really care what happens to me. Brion's different; he's the crown prince. But I'm just Little Miss Nonentity." She wiped the tears off her face, only to have more replace them.

Garfield came over and took her in his arms. She nestled into him, laying her head on his chest. "Well, all that's over with. My family is your family, now. And, regardless of any politics or how the world feels, you'll always be a princess to me. My princess. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded against his chest, still sniffling. "Now you know why I traveled around so much. Wasn't just itchy feet."

He held her close to his heart, where she'd always stay. "Well, let's get ready for bed. Maybe there's a good movie on TV."

There wasn't, and after satisfying themselves that is was either late night talk shows or infomercials, they reached a mutual agreement to shut the TV off. She snuggled into his side, making small sounds of satisfaction.

"And Terra? Thank you."

She looked up at him. "For-?"

"For coming back to me. I was totally miserable until I got your text message. Then I was on cloud nine or something." He pulled her up and kissed her. "Cloud nine is a much better neighborhood, believe me."

She smiled and snuggled in closer. "Believe me, sir, the pleasure is all mine." She paused. Then, "You know, I owe you."

"Owe me?"

"Yes. Don't you remember, that night before you took off to go rescue Little Miss Suburban Princess? And by the way, she hasn't given up on you. But don't you remember all those wonderful things you did for me? And I never got to ….do anything for you in return."

"Oh, uhm, right."

Silence. Then, "Gar? I'm debating with myself. Do I want to know where you learned how to do all that? Or is ignorance bliss in this case?"

"The answer is perfectly innocent. I read it in a book somewhere."

She raised up and looked at him. "A book."

"Yes."

"You learned all that from reading a book?"

"Yep."

"Must'a been one helluva book."

"Oh, it was. It was."

"What was the name of it?"

"I can't tell you." At her look, he simply said, "no, I mean, I _really_ can't tell you. A….certain someone…..made me promise by certain Names and Words of power, never to reveal the name. I don't know who 'Azathoth' and 'Yog-Sothoth' are, but they sound big-time. So it really wouldn't be wise to risk it."

"A 'certain someone'? 'Names and Words of power'? Gar, this is starting to sound awfully like someone we both know who's name begins with an 'R.' And I _don't_ mean Robin."

"Weellllllllllllllllllll…." He did his best to put a period on the end of the word, but it caught sight of her expression, uttered a small shriek of fright, and fled.

"I _knew_ it! It was Raven, wasn't it? Wasn't it? You two made it, didn't you?"

"_No_. As a matter of fact, we _didn't._ I really _did_ read about it in a book." Pause. "It was just her book, that's all."

"_Her_ book? How'd _that_ happen?"

"Purely by accident. It was all just a big misunderstanding, really. The whole thing was embarrassing as hell."

"I see." She was silent for a moment, then launched herself at him, straddling him, hands going for his most ticklish spots. "Tellme, tellme, tellme, tellme, tellme, tellme, tellme…"

Caught off guard, he sputtered, laughing. Then, "Al_right_, alright, I'll tell you! But you gotta promise me two things first."

"What's that?" Her hands were still poised over his ticklish spots.

"One, that you'll never breathe a _word_ of this to Raven, or anywhere where it might get back to Raven. And two, there's a certain question you might wanna ask me afterwards. You can't. I forbid it."

"What's the question?"

"You'll see."

She paused, obviously weighing it all in the balance. "And in return, you'll tell me all about what happened? Everything? The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"So help me God. Yes. You'll see. It's really just a big misunderstanding."

Terra thought long and hard. She _had_ wondered why Beast Boy and Raven were so close. They were almost polar opposites, in terms of personality. "Okay, it's a deal." And she settled down by his side once again to listen.

"Well, it all happened a couple of years ago. It was…oh, maybe a month, maybe two, after Malchior showed up and got his butt kicked. Cyborg was at Titans East, something about a glitch in their computer systems, and Robin and Starfire were off on some space mission.

"Malchior had just toyed with Raven's heart like he did. You heard about that, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Poor Raven. That must'a been rough."

"It was. I was still kinda walking on eggshells around her, wanting to, you know, be there for her, if she needed someone, but at the same time, wanting to give her some space, y'know? I didn't wanna crowd her. Raven doesn't usually take very well to being crowded, even when she feels good. And I don't think she did." He sighed, holding her. "Turns out, that might have, or might not have, been the right call to make."

_Backthen:_ It had been a long, hot day's patrol, and both Raven and Beast Boy were glad that it was over. Not that it truly was; superheroes, like policemen, or firemen, could be called on at any time, on a moment's notice. Raven had been quiet all day, and Beast Boy had volunteered to take the first watch, being something of a nightowl himself (so was Raven, but not quite the same way). He actually looked forward to having the run of the tower by himself. Maybe he'd play his favorite movie, _Pretty Pretty Pegasus in the Land of Dreams._ The others didn't know he had it, and they weren't about to find out. As far as his external rep was concerned, he was a straight horror movie buff.

_Here and now:_ "You've got _Pretty Pretty Pegasus in the Land of Dreams_?!" Terra asked him. "I love that movie!"

"Uhm, yeah, somewhere. I have it stashed away. But anyway…."

_Backthen: _Raven was sitting on the curved couch, watching TV. He was over in the kitchenette, preparing his favorite vegetarian dish for when he'd put his movie on. Let's see, some cut cauliflower, some broccoli tips, a dash of seasoning, and then on to the ranch dressing. _Really thick_ ranch dressing.

Raven was sitting on the curved couch, hood up, staring at the large-screen plasma TV that dominated one end of the common meeting room. At one point, he looked up from the kitchenette, to check on the progress of whatever show she was watching, and noticed something curious: the TV wasn't on. Raven was just sitting there, on the couch, watching a blank screen. Every now and then she'd take a sip from a glass she had sitting on the end table by her; he could hear the ice in the glass tinkle as she tilted it.

That was sorta puzzling. Raven had a very active mind. It wasn't entirely out of character for her to be watching a movie AND reading a book at the same time. Just to be sitting there, doing apparently nothing, though…..wasn't really like her. "Rae? You alright?"

"Shure. Never better." And then she did something that Raven _never_ did, that _really_ raised the hackles on the back of his neck.

She _tittered._

Raven didn't _ever_ titter.

He walked over to where she was sitting. "Uh, Rae? What, uh, what's in that glass?" It was sitting on the end table, within easy reach of her.

"Some kinda fruit punch. With bubbles!"

Bubbles? He picked it up and took a sniff. "Whoa. You got the 'punch' part right, but I don't think there's that much fruit involved." Set it back down on the table and looked at her. Her face was a little red.

"Well, y'know. Grains, an' stuff. Vegetables," she enunciated, pronouncing it "_veg EAT ables"_ "Good for ya."

"Uh _huh._" He thought back. A while back, Robin and Starfire had saved a wine dealer's store from an outlaw gang of thugs, and in gratitude, the man had given them a bottle of vintage champagne. Very expensive. Except neither Robin nor Cyborg would touch the stuff, being physical fitness nuts, and Starfire was unsure as to how it would react with her metabolism. And the only other two Titans were…..underage at the time.

He had a strong hunch that the bottle had been opened. "Raven? How much, uh, _fruit_ _punch_ did you have, anyway?"

"On'ee a little." She spread her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart, and gazed blearily at them as they continued to widen. Three inches, four inches, five….

"_Right._" Decision time. He couldn't let the others see her like this. Could he handle a drunk demon sorceress all by himself? He guessed he'd have to. "Rae? Let's play a game."

"Oh, goody! I love games. I'm game if you're game. What's the game?"

"It's called 'Let's Get Raven Back to her Room'. Here's how it goes. Give me your hands and stand up." She complied, or tried to, but got overbalanced and ended up falling into him. They were about the same height now, but he massed a bit more; moreover, he was halfway expecting something like this, and so was braced. "Whoa, there, Rae! It's okay, I gotcha…"

"Wha' happened? Who tilted the room? Are we unner attack?"

"No, no, just a little….overcompensation there. C'mon now," and he got under her right arm and guided her down the hallway. "It's right down here….."

"I don' 'member this hallway being so _crooked_."

"I'll call the repair guys. We'll have it straightened out by morning." Just a little farther…

"You're a….good friend, Garfield," she said, patting his arm with her free hand. "Sometimes, sometimes, I haven't really, y'know, done right by you…."

Oh, gosh, please not that. Not weepy Raven. Anything but that.

"….but I really, really 'preciate you. You're a goo' person. Nothing at all like _him_." This last word was practically spat out, like a vile taste in her mouth.

"Uh, thank you. But I'm really just a guy, Rae."

What was that odd look she gave him just then? He couldn't quite place it. "Well, you're a great guy." They reached her door. He opened it, and levered her inside, into the room's cool darkness. She was stumbling still, but he managed to get her over to her bed. Pulled down the covers with his free hand….

….And she abruptly spun out of his grip and fell/sat down on the mattress, almost taking him with her. He caught himself in time to keep from falling into her lap, but ended up sitting beside her on the bed. Well, a minor setback. But now he had to get her cloak off; he didn't want it binding and maybe choking her while she slept.

What was this? Some sort of bulge or bump under the mattress? Oddly, the story of _The Princess and the Pea_ flashed through his mind (which was strange; Raven wasn't a princess, well, she was, but, sorta), even as he absently reached under the mattress and pulled out….

….a book. One look at the dust-jacketed cover told him why it wasn't on public display in Raven's bookshelf. Holy cow!

"_Shame_ on you, Garfield Logan," she said, snatching the book out of his hands, "Don't you know better than to go poking around in a lady's _boudoir_?" She turned the book over in her hands, admiringly. "But it's a _fascinating_ book."

"Uh, I'm sure it is." He was trying to see how her cloak was attached to her suit. Drat; he'd need some slack to get it off. That meant getting her to stand up. "Stand up a minute, would'ja, Rae?"

She stood up, still gazing at the book. "Such a _fascinating_ book," she repeated, turning to a marked page. "Full color illush-,I mean, full color illush-, full color drawings an' everything. And photographs!" He was still trying to undo the clasps on her shoulders when she abruptly sat down again. "Here. Look." She handed him the book, open to a certain spot, page 248. "Here. This is my favorite part. Here. You read this, an' tell me if it sounds….doable. To you."

Doable? How the hell should he know? But it was important to humor her, so he gingerly took the book by its edges, as if it were red-hot (which, in a manner of speaking, it was), and read the indicated passage.

Great Scott. Oooh. Eeeeh. Aaaah.

He had to admit, it was a _very_ well-written book. He could easily see it as a class textbook of some advanced college course (of a very _free spirited_ university, of course); everything was explained in simple but precise terminology; nothing was left to the imagination. "Uh, well, gee, I dunno, Raven, I mean…."

"But you've got the right 'quipment. Could _you_ do that?"

"I, I dunno. I, I, I, I guess so, I mean, y'know, two people, two consenting adults…." Raven talking about his "equipment" made him highly uncomfortable. And then he became aware of something else. It was quiet.

Altogether too quiet.

He looked up. Raven was _watching_ him, chewing on a fingernail, watching him with a peculiar intensity, an odd look of _speculation_ in her eyes. He could almost hear imaginary crickets chirping in the background. "Uh, Rae?"

She reached up with her left forefinger and traced the line of his costume down from his collarbone to his bicep. "_We're_ two people," she murmured. "See? One, two. Two."

Uh oh.

"Raven….please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"That depends. What do you think I think I'm thinking?" She reached around with her right hand, and slid it across his pectorals in an embarrassingly and strangely _intimate_ and, even worse, an _arousing _way. "Y'know, Garfield, I've always felt this….special _connection_ with you…."

He put the book down on her bed, and took her wrists and firmly pushed them away. "Now, Raven. Listen to me. You're not yourself right now. You've had a little too much to drink, and this is not you talking. You need to—mmmph!" She'd lunged at him, and caught him face-on with a full-bore kiss on the lips.

But what surprised him most wasn't so much the kiss, as it was the raw _hunger_ behind it. What in God's name had that bastard Malchior _done_ to _his_ Raven to awaken this, this _need_ in her? He felt his resolve weakening….

Gasping, he grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her back. He had to put a stop to this, otherwise, it would get to the point where he wouldn't _want_ it to stop. And that way lay disaster. "Now stop that! Raven, you've _had too much to drink._ That's why _nothing_ is happening tonight but that you are getting some sleep! Now stand up and lemme get this cloak off of you."

"Oh, pooh." She pouted prettily, standing up. He swiftly unlatched the cloak from her and tossed it over into a nearby chair. "You're no fun." Then she smiled wickedly. "The _suit_ comes off like this," she said, reaching around and unzipping her costume, the released fabric almost falling off her shoulders. Revealing the top of her black bra.

_Oh, Lord help me._ "The _suit_ can stay on," he said firmly, pulling it back onto her shoulders and zipping it back up, "I just didn't want anything choking you in the night. Now sit down, and let me get your shoes off."

"Oh, pooh," she said again, but sat down and let him slip her shoes off. He swiveled her legs around, putting them under the covers, and prepared to pull the sheets up to her head. "You are waaaaaay too much the Goody Two Shoes, Mr. Garfield Logan. You need a little devil inside you." Again she smiled naughtily. "I know where you can get some." And she wiggled her hips suggestively.

He pulled her covers up to her chin. "Not tonight." Tucked her in a little bit, and stood up to go.

She reached out and caught him by the wrist. "Stay with me?" Her violet eyes seemed very big in the dimly lit room.

"I really better not…."

"_Pleeeeeeeeeezze?_" Raven could really pout when she wanted to. "Don't wanna be alone."

"Oh, all right." He had his comm link on; if someone called in, it'd go straight to him, anyway. He looked around and started for the chair where he'd tossed her cloak.

"Not there. Here." And she patted the bed beside her.

"Now, Raven…"

"_Pleeeeeeeezze_?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, alright. But only under one condition: that you _actually try to get to sleep._ No hanky panky."

She studied him woozily. "Not even a li'l hanky an' no panky?"

"Not even a little."

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Gar Field Logan, but okay." She made as though to pull the sheets down for him, but he firmly pulled them back up. "This is fine, Rae. You sleep under the covers, I'll be right here on top of the covers." _The more fabric I have between us right now, the more comfortable I am._

"Oh, pooh."

He lay down beside her gingerly, trying not to put his full weight on the bed. She turned toward him and threw her arm around him, companionably. He _very carefully _put his arm around her, doing his damndest to not touch anything he shouldn't. He had a hunch she was about to pull in closer, and he didn't want his hands anywhere _near_ her chest if and when she did. Oh, no. There were _much _safer spots, strategically speaking. Sure enough, she pulled in closer, resting her head on his chest, the clean scent of her hair filling his nostrils. "You really are way too uptight, Garfield Logan. You need to…..loosen…up…jus' a…little…." And she began snoring, softly. He could feel her sleeping breath upon his chest. He waited a few minutes before morphing into a green butterfly and slipping out of her grasp.

_Here and now:_ Terra was holding her sides laughing. Tears were actually running out of her eyes. "P-poor Raven," she managed to gasp, between the laughter, "I c'n just _see_ that happening. She probably never had a drink of any sort of hard liquor before in her life. Bet she had one helluva headache the next morning."

"Oh, she did. I knew the fun wasn't over with, just yet…."

_Backthen:_ He made it a point to loiter around in the hallway outside her room until he heard her moaning. Then he got some Alka-seltzer and a glass of cool water and carried it to her. "Morning, sunshine!" he whispered, as the door opened.

More moaning. "Beast Boy! Stop shouting like that!"

"I'm whispering, Rae," he whispered back.

"Then stop _whispering_ so loud! And close that door! What, do you have floodlights aimed in here from outside or something?"

He brought her the water and Alka-seltzer. "Here. This'll help." He put the two tablets into the water.

"Ohhhh. What happened, anyway? Were we attacked? Did-did some mystical opponent get the better of me?"

He sat down by her on the bed. "Not unless you consider a bottle of vintage champagne a 'mystical opponent'. You, uh, got into Rob's and Star's champagne last night."

She stopped holding her head and looked at him, sharply. "Impossible. I don't drink."

"Well, it was the best darn imitation I've seen in quite some time. Here, drink this." He handed her the dissolved analgesic. She took it and got outside of it in one gulp.

She felt _horrible_. Her head hurt, a pounding sensation that she felt was _quite_ unnecessary, and her stomach didn't feel so great, either. But both were beginning to recede somewhat. "How…how did I get back here?"

"I brought you here."

"You? Brought me here? What-*" Then she gasped, a long, sucking intake of breath that seemed to go on for a half a minute. Following her gaze, he saw the book, lying right there on the bed where he'd put it last night. Still open to page 248.

She threw the sheets over it. "You did not see that!" she hissed, eyes wild.

"What, the book? Rae, it's just a book. Nothing to be worried about."

"You did not see that, you did not see that…..Promise me!" Here she grabbed him by the collar, dragged him close….

_Here and now:_ "And that's when she made me swear by those Names or Words I told you about." Terra was still giggling, holding her mouth. "I don't remember the exact oath, but I was able to get off on a technicality. I told her I'd never reveal the name of the book. She was stressin' so, I guess it didn't register that I hadn't said I couldn't _talk_ about the book."

_Backthen:_ Raven moaned some more. If the others found out-*! But, no, surely they wouldn't.

Beast Boy was still talking. "Rae, it's alright. It's just a book. Hey, we're teenagers, you were curious, I know you like to read, so you bought a book. You and thousands of other people."

She held her head. Could this day get any worse? Trigon attacking would actually be an improvement. "I am not, however, 'thousands of other people'. If Cyborg ever found out….." She shuddered. She'd never live it down.

"Well, he won't. I've given this some thought, Rae. Here's how we'll work that." And he took the book, turned to the inside front cover, found a pen, and wrote _his_ name there. "There. Now, if it ever does come to light, you can just say it's my book, and you were holding it to, to, to keep it from, I dunno, corrupting my tender young mind or something. Believe me, nobody will think a thing about it." And he handed the book back to her.

She looked at him. "You'd…you'd do that for me?"

"Course. What're friends for, Rae? And believe me: nobody's gonna think anything of it. If fact, I overheard Robin muttering to himself the other day, wondering if there was something wrong with me, 'cause I didn't have any _Playboys_ in my room. So this'll actually help me, too, in a strange sort of way."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "And what's this going to cost me?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's this going to cost me? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing!" he sputtered. "Rae! You're my friend! What, do you think I'd blackmail you or something with this? No way!" He laughed.

The force of his honesty got through to her. She colored and put her head back in her hands. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, it's just…..I guess I never really had friends before. Not friends like…..like you. And the others."

"Well, you've got 'em now. It's alright, Rae. I guess….maybe I can see that, from your point of view, it might take some getting used to."

"Perhaps." Then she turned back to the book. "Er, why was it open to page 248, anyway?"

"Raven, you _really don't wanna know_ the answer to that question. _Urk!_" She'd grabbed another fistful of his collar.

"Tell me, Beast Boy. Tell me _everything_ that happened last night. Leave _nothing_ out. And don't lie; I'll know, if you do."

"Alright, Rae. You asked for it." So for the next hour and a half, he told her all that had transpired. When he was done, she sat there, cross-legged on the bed, hiding her face in her hands. "Great Azar. I—I did all that?"

"You were the one who said you'd know if I lied. So. Did I?"

"No. Oh, great demons of darkness. I can't believe I….behaved like that."

"Rae, it _wasn't you._ You weren't yourself. I understand that. I know you'd normally never ever do those kinds of things, especially not with me. I understand, believe me. Sometimes, these things just…happen. Welcome to the human race. And as far as I'm concerned, the whole incident never took place."

Now she looked at him a little suspiciously. "And…and you're sure that's _all_ that happened?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rae, I know what you're asking. Check your clothes. They're not in disarray, are they? They're on you just the way you put 'em on yesterday. Except for your cloak, but I told you about that."

Now it was her turn to drop her gaze and sigh. "I'm…I'm sorry, Garfield. For doubting you, I mean. And, and, yes, for all the rest, too. It's just….." The thought flashed, unbidden, through her mind: if it had been anyone else…..

"It's alright, Rae. Apology accepted. And, and really. It really worked out for the best, anyway. I mean, imagine if I'd been the one to get into the booze! How would you handle a drunken elephant? So it's better that I got to take care of you rather than the other way around. Oh, and you needn't worry about the champagne anymore. I kinda accidently on purpose poured it down the sink. I know it wasn't mine to dispose of that way, and if they kick up a fuss I'll have to replace it, but, to be honest, the notion of Tipsy Raven, the Encore Performance was sufficiently terrifying to make me feel it was worth the risk."

"Thank you, Garfield," she murmured. It was a humbling experience…..

"Well, you're perfectly welcome. Now. It seems like a slow day, so why don't you try to get some more sleep? I'll be here, and the others should be back anytime now."

"Don't think I can…" Her head hurt too much.

"Well, at least rest. But it's up to you. I'll be in the monitor room if you need anything." He headed for the door.

He was at the door when she said, "Garfield?"

He turned around. "Yes, Rae?"

She managed a pained smile. "Thanks again. For—for everything."

He bowed from the waist. "'Tis quite alright, madam. I but live to serve."

_Here and now:_ "And _that's_ how it all happened," he concluded.

Terra was silent, considering. She, too, could tell if her lover was lying, though not through any supernatural means. He hadn't been. The notion of Raven's head on his chest (where _hers_ should be, dammit!) didn't sit too well with her, but…."Well, Gar, that's….actually kinda sweet. I mean, you took care of her. I guess I can see why the two of you are so close, now. So _that's_ where you learned to do…all that? Man, I _gotta_ get a copy of that book. Our wedding night's coming up, you know. I need to study!"

"Weelllllll, I can't reveal the name of the book, of course. But…." He paused.

She noticed. "Garfield?"

"…You….might wanna ask Starfire."

She looked up sharply. "Starfire? How'd _she_ get into this?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'd _thought_ the matter was over and done with. That is, until the day, a couple of months after, when Starfire shows up at my door, with the book in her hands, and about a hundred or more questions on the tip of her tongue…" She settled in to listen. Evidently, the book's saga wasn't done, yet.

…

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadow of the Empire, chapter 1: the Outsider

High above Jump City, at the very peak of the tallest skyscraper around, silhouetted against the lights of the city, stood what, at first glance, one would take to be the figure of a man. Had any hypothetical observers had access to practically any sort of sensors, however, they would've readily seen that it really wasn't a man.

For one thing, it had no heat signature whatsoever. All living organisms generate a certain amount of heat as a byproduct of their biology. This entity did not, at least not in way detectable to human senses or sensors. Plus, it stopped one hundred percent of all x-rays and neutrinos, tiny, chargeless, nearly massless particles that can zip through the sun unhampered. The warrior known to humankind as Omega stood looking over the city, in a way that he and only he could.

He did not see the city so much as a picture, even as an ever changing picture, like most humans do. Rather he also saw it as a mosaic of lines and patterns of force, surging energy differentials.

There; the highway. Lines of kinetic energy where the vehicles called _cars_ zipped and sped, each one on its own course. Similar lines, but softer, coursed along the sidewalks. Lines of electricity channeled throughout the city, throughout the buildings and homes where the humans lived. And there were other, more subtle energies, as well…

He found these both fascinating and disturbing. He knew what they were, of course: they were emotions, and they were visible, accessible, to him. This should not be.

The Lords of Osira had specialized in emotional and mental manipulation of the other castes. The Thinkers had had some rudimentary ability to sense emotions, but nothing on a large scale. And Warriors….it was actually _detrimental_ for a Warrior to sense emotions.

For, after all: Warriors of Osira were reality-engineered to be unstoppable engines of destruction. To be able to sense an opponent's emotions….would actually be a vulnerability.

So why could he?

Not for the first time, he found himself wondering if this was truly where he belonged. He was, after all, a complete outsider in the world of those who call themselves men. True, there were others on Earth who were…different….but he wondered sometimes if he was, as the human expression went, "pushing the envelope."

The group he'd allied himself with was involved in combating the antisocial activity known as _crime,_ and he saw no reason not to comply with that group consensus, even if he was still a little gray as to just precisely what constituted _crime._ In any case, it seemed to be a moot point. It usually wasn't difficult to figure out when humans were motivated by the overpowering sense of selfishness and self-centered grandiosity which seemed to, for the most part, represent evil in the human condition.

But none of that really answered his question. Was this truly his new home, or merely one of many stopovers on the way?

He traced the lines of the city out into the residential area. There; the home of the one called "Kitten," the daughter of the would-be conqueror who called himself "Killer Moth." Omega remembered that with some amusement. Surely the human could not be serious!

She was sitting at the vanity in her room, brushing her hair. He could clearly see into the room, as her window was open. His senses could, if he used them in such a manner, actually penetrate solid walls and see inside, but he more often than not restrained himself from doing so, having come to understand that that sort of thing seemed to make humans nervous. He wasn't too clear on why, exactly; something about seeing humans in their unclad state. As near as he could determine, humans, at least, human females, reserved displaying their unclad bodies for either individual mating rituals or certain odd forms of group entertainment, which completely puzzled him. There had been absolutely no analogous behavior in the Empire.

Ever since he had encountered her on a rainy Friday night, he'd been somewhat fascinated with her. She was certainly unlike anyone he knew, or had ever known. They'd, as the human term went, "gone out" a few times, and each time she'd tried, in a rather clumsy way, he thought, to acquire information from him regarding the Teen Titans. He didn't even have to be all that evasive; he truly didn't _know_ that many secrets. No doubt she'd eventually wise up to that, and start being….less available to him.

The thought saddened him obscurely. Kitten was fun to be around. And yes, quite….pretty. As humans understood the term.

Far away, in her house, Kitten continued to brush her hair. "…twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one…." It was a nightly ritual she'd developed. Her eyes fell on the vanity, and she saw the pendent in its box.

Halting her ritual for the moment, she reached over and got the pendent out of the box. It was a striking thing, a sparkling blue crystal mounted into a gold clasp and chain arrangement. Omega had given it to her, telling her it came from some asteroid belt in another solar system. It wasn't radioactive or anything (he'd assured her), but some property of it made it softly self-luminous in the dark. And it was gorgeous. Positively out of this world, in the literal sense of the word.

Looking at it, she thought of him. He seemed really….nice. Kitten normally went for bad boys, but something about Omega just plain held her interest. She couldn't describe it. Her dates with him hadn't been as productive as she'd hoped, but, he was still new to Earth and Earthly ways. Perhaps in time, her relationship with him would yield some fruit.

What was this odd feeling she felt, whenever she thought of him? He was an alien, a form of life totally different from anything human. For that matter, she didn't even know if he was truly _male_, in the physiological sense of the word. She guessed he was, judging from some dropped comments he'd made, but she didn't _know._

Yes, he seemed…..really nice. And far, far different from any other guy she'd ever dated. For one thing, he treated her with _respect._ Kitten was big into being treated with respect, and had, on more than one occasion, had to teach some of her dates exactly what she meant by that. Usually, those guys didn't call back, and good riddance.

Kitten was coming to realize that there was a lot to be said for _nice_ and for being treated with respect from the outset. He'd never even tried to kiss her; she'd had to initiate _that_ on her own, all the while wondering, could he feel it? He was supposed to be invulnerable; could he feel a kiss? Yet he seemed to respond…..

Her father was, frankly, ambivalent about the whole affair. On the one hand, Omega's sort was usually responsible for putting him behind bars, but on the other…..it felt kinda good to not be worried about who his daughter was out with. And, being a scientist, he was naturally curious about the alien, in a mostly wholly innocent way.

Kitten sighed and put the pendant back in its box. Well, she'd see him soon. And he was making progress: when she first met him, a discarded soft drink can was endlessly fascinating to him. Now, he was coming to understand the sorts of things a girl likes, and was beginning to _give_ her things, the way it should be. Plus, he was…..just plain sorta interesting to be around. She found herself enjoying just talking to him, even if he didn't give her anything, and learning about him, his way of life, his likes and dislikes, all that sort of good stuff. The world he'd come from (and here she shuddered slightly) didn't sound like a very nice place.

She resumed brushing her hair, all the while smiling slightly, thinking of him. Of course, it was all about the things he could do for her. No way was she getting personally, emotionally, involved with a goody-goody like that! Not her. She had more sense than that!

Still, thinking about him, she found herself smiling.

Omega flew back to the Tower, carefully watching the lines of force, the energy patterns of the life of the city. There was something wrong, something he couldn't quite identify, that troubled him. He resolved to tell the others; it was time for a meeting and daily synopsis, what the humans called _debriefing_.

The Titans met in the conference room, all except Beast Boy and Terra, who were still on vacation at Dayton Manor. "Alright, people," began Robin. "Anything to report?"

One by one they each gave their individual reports. Cyborg had nothing of great interest; the most exciting part of his day was getting a little old lady's cat out of a tree. Starfire reported a purse-snatching; easily dealt with. Raven and Hank, who'd taken to going on patrol together, at least when Beast Boy wasn't around, had encountered nothing of interest, nothing that would require the Titans' special talents.

Robin heaved a sigh of relief. There was a lot to be said for slow days. "Well, I have some good news. Since things have been kinda slow, I've taken the liberty of booking us all on a luxury cruise. Wayne Enterprises is sponsoring it. Haven't set the date just yet, but it's coming. I think, in light of all we've had happen lately, we kinda deserve it." The others looked around, murmured appreciatively. An ocean cruise would be a welcome change of pace.

"Robin." Omega spoke up. "There is something I need to share with the group. As you know, I have senses most humans do not possess. And those senses are telling me there is something amiss. It is nothing of an overwhelmingly immediate nature, but something is wrong, nonetheless. I think you all should know that. As you say, 'an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure'."

"Alright. So noted. Any idea what it could be?"

"No. It is just a vague….disturbance in the world lines of force." He shrugged, a habit he'd learned from his friends. "And it may be nothing. I rather hope it is."

"Well, we'll see. Uh, and Omega? See me after the meeting, okay?" Puzzled, the Osiran agreed.

After the meeting had adjourned, Robin turned to Omega. "Uhm, Omega. This cruise we're going on….it's kind of a couples thing. Is there somebody you could ask?"

"Couples?"

"You know. Starfire and me. Hank and Raven. Beast Boy and Terra, when they get back. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, is there anyone you'd like to ask?"

Omega thought. "I….suppose I could ask Kitten if she'd like to go…."

Robin turned pale. "_Kitten?_ Uh, Omega, I, I'm not sure that's altogether a wise idea."

"Perhaps not. Perhaps I should, as you say, sit this one out."

"No, no, we want you to come. Hm. Well, it's not like it's some big superheroes convention or something. You…might wanna see if she'd go for it. With her father's permission, of course." He paused. "So, are you two, like, continuing to see each other?"

Omega looked puzzled. "Of course. I see her all the time. And I presume she sees me, at least she has never mentioned being unable to do so."

Robin rolled his eyes. He was never sure if the alien warrior was pulling his leg or not. "You know what I mean. _Seeing each other_ as in _going out a lot._ In other words, are you two dating?"

"I presume that is what it is called."

"Uhm, Omega? You do know Kitten is probably using you to get at some of us, right?"

"Of course. That much is fairly obvious. I was not, as the saying goes, born yesterday. Or in my case, decanted yesterday."

"Well, okay. Just so's you know. She'll probably dump you when she learns she can't get any useful information out of you. I don't wanna see you hurt." Again he paused. "How do you feel about her?"

"As a person? She is….unique. I have never known anyone quite like her. She is interesting to talk to. I find her company quite enjoyable."

"Well, like I said, I don't wanna see you hurt. Just so long as you know she's probably using you. Are—are you okay with that?"

"Yes, Robin, I am okay with that. At least, to borrow the human phrase, I suppose I'd better be."

"Well, good deal. Okay. See how she—and her dad—take to the notion of her going with us, and we'll just go from there." Truthfully, he doubted Killer Moth would allow his daughter to go on any such cruise, especially not with a guy, and he, at least, wouldn't be terribly upset if he said _no._ Kitten always seemed to cause trouble for them, whenever she was around.

Walking down the hallway to his quarters, he found himself wondering. What if Omega did fall for Kitten? That was a recipe for disaster if ever he'd heard of one. For that matter, was it even possible? He knew the Osiran _seemed_ very human…

….but how much of that was genuine? How much was acting, on his part? After all, the warrior was not just a product of another culture, another planet, but also of another universe entirely. That he was even humanoid was a fantastic coincidence.

If, indeed, coincidence played any part in all this, anyway. Once again, Robin considered the current theory, popular in some circles, that the Osiran, human, Kryptonian and other humanoid races were somehow indelibly linked, related, somewhere back in prehistory. It would explain a lot.

In his room, Omega once again connected to the Osiran matrix device he'd highjacked from the Thinkers. Now he was trying to find some way of communicating with the contingent of warriors on Jupiter, the ones he'd led there some time back. It wouldn't do for the Thinkers to get control of them. So far, the Thinkers, or the Kindred, as they now called themselves, had not made much of a nuisance of themselves; this was a good thing, given their level of technology and what they were capable of.

But if they gained control of the warriors on Jupiter, that would change drastically.

Idly, he used the matrix to check the ebb and flow of the lines of force he'd mentioned earlier to Robin. Yes, as before, there was a slight disturbance that he couldn't place. Something vaguely familiar…..

Hm. That was….interesting. Some of the disturbance seemed to center around Kitten's house. Perhaps he'd best go check up on her.

Disengaging from the machine, he phased through the wall as if it weren't there, heading eastward.

Omega was nearly at Kitten's house when it occurred to him he could have simply called her, on her cell. But he was unaccustomed to cell phones, communication in the Empire being normally handled in a much more efficient way, and figured he'd just ask her in person if anything was wrong.

At the door, he knocked. Strange. No response. His preternaturally sharp hearing could detect no sign of anyone moving or anything in the house. So, as he occasionally did in cases where information was needed, he focused his senses and peered within, seeking either Kitten or her father…

…..and in the next instant, phased through the door, flashing past the kitchen and dining room, heading for the cellar…..

…..Where Kitten lay, face down, clad only in her underwear, in an expanding pool of blood.

_To be continued…._

_Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadow of the Empire, chapter 2: Recovery

_I don't own the Teen Titans._

"Mr. Moth? This is Omega. Yes. I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but I'd advise you to drop it and get over to Conner Memorial Hospital right now. Yes, it's Kitten. No, she's alive; they're giving her blood now. No, she's not in any danger of dying at this time. No. Yes, I'll tell them you're coming."

…

"But, but, who? How? I mean…" The would-be supervillain known as Killer Moth was virtually speechless. No stranger to violence himself, he had somehow never imagined it happening to his daughter.

"I do not know," replied Omega, rather distantly. His voice sharpened as he said, "Yet."

Killer Moth looked sharply at the alien beside him. It had been only one word, spoken mildly enough, yet something about the _way_ it had been spoken definitely caught his attention. "But….what happened, anyway?"

"I was running a routine check and noticed something wrong at your house. When I went to investigate, I found her in the basement. She'd been shot, twice, with a nine millimeter handgun of some sort." He produced two slightly deformed bullets. "Full metal jacketed. They went completely through her, one nicking an artery in the process. I managed to stop the bleeding, but she had lost some blood. Of course, I could not replace that." He turned to the man beside him. "There will, of course, be an investigation.

Killer Moth gulped. He had a lot of secrets in his basement.

Omega noticed. "Perhaps….perhaps I can help."

…

The two stood in the basement of Killer Moth's modest home. Omega made a mental note of the glass cases containing the "experiments," and tried to keep from smiling. There was no point in insulting the man by letting him know that, by Osiran standards, his worst weapons were more in the category of a pillow fight out of hand than a true threat. He was obviously so proud of them. Still, by human standards, he guessed they were, well, significant. To a degree.

"Perhaps the reason for this home invasion is in your experiments. At least, it is one way in which your home differs from all others not broken into."

"It's _got_ to have been Fang, Kitten said he was jealous…."

"I do not think it was Fang, not unless he has mutated further." Omega was half-kneeling over by a spot on the floor, apparently gazing fixedly at one certain spot. "This is the spot from where the shots were fired. I can sense a footprint here, and read its print. A bare footprint, as a matter of fact. But not a human one."

"Not…human?" Killer Moth checked his watch. He really needed to be getting back to the hospital; the doctors had said she'd wake up anytime now, and he wanted to be there when she did.

"No. It appears to be a footprint of a large adult gorilla. Tell me, Mr. Moth, have you any dealings with the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"Those hardcases? No way. Not for a long time now. Why?"

"Monsieur Mallah has just become a suspect."

…

Back at Titans' Tower, a sleepy Robin was surprised to find Omega on the Titans' computer, linking in with the special wide area network accessible to the Justice League and other related groups. "Omega? Everything okay?" It was normal for the Osiran to spend his off duty hours in his room, seeking some way of communicating with the warriors on Jupiter. And there was a peculiar _intensity_ to his search…

"I would not say that, Robin. Kitten has been shot."

"_WHAT?_" There was no love lost between Kitten and the Titans, but they often found themselves linked, in a weird sort of way. Something like extended family. The kind you don't talk about. "What did you say?"

"I said, Kitten has been shot. She is recovering at Conner Memorial Hospital. Her father is with her."

"But how….I mean, what happened?" Robin was fully awake now. In the circles in which the Titans moved, actual injury by gunfire was surprisingly rare. And to have someone one knew injured…..was a dash of cold water on the face.

"Evidently, someone broke into her home. She came upon the intruder, perhaps accidently, and was shot. Twice. Fortunately, the bullets did not hit any vital organs, and the doctors say she should recover fully, in time."

"Oh. Well, that's….bad business, Omega. Any idea who did it?"

"She was shot by a gorilla wielding a handgun, Robin. That narrows it down somewhat, as you can understand."

"Well, _yeah._ You're sure?" Even as he asked it, he mentally kicked himself. Of course the Osiran was sure.

"Quite. I am looking for the whereabouts of Monsieur Mallah, of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Hm. Good choice of a first suspect. Yeah, I'd say Mallah might be right up there. Uh, what are you gonna do?"

Shrug. "Uncertain. Until I know more. If, however, he turns out to be the shooter," and here the Osiran smiled a smile that made Robin _very_ uncomfortable, "I will….discuss the matter with him."

…..

Kitten came to awareness in her hospital room, with her father sitting beside her. "Honey? Can—can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Dad. What…what happened?" She took it all in, the hospital setting, the IV blood infusion…

"Easy, now. You're okay, everything's fine. But you've been…hurt. You've lost a lot of blood, but the doctors are saying you'll recover and be just fine." He patted her hand.

She noticed Omega standing by the door. "Hey, you. What happened?"

"I sensed something wrong at your house and came by the check up on you. I found you in the basement. You'd been shot twice." He paused, a concerned expression on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. Weak as a cat. Well," she laughed, "weak as a kitten. Yeah, I remember now…..I heard somebody in the basement. I thought it was Dad." Her eyes widened. "But it wasn't. It was some big ape or something."

He came up to her and took her free hand, the one connected to the IV. Strange, she thought, in all the time she'd known him, he'd never actually tried to hold hands with her. It was….an oddly tender gesture, on his part. She grasped his fingers with hers. "Guess we…won't be doing much this weekend."

"That remains to be seen. You will need some physical therapy, to recover your strength. I will be with you through that."

She looked up. "Oh? You don't have to save the city from, like, Dr. Devil or something?"

"If that arises, it shall be dealt with accordingly. But this," and here he squeezed her hand gently, "is more important to me, right now."

She looked at him, slyly. "Omega….that was almost….an emotional statement, on your part."

He sighed. "Kitten. I know I seem….reserved, by your standards. That is because I am not accustomed to dealing with my emotions on my own. On Osira, the Lords controlled us primarily by means of our emotions. They told us what to feel, what to think, and when. So I don't have as much experience in dealing with my own emotions as I might otherwise have." He smiled, strangely. "I suppose what I am saying is, please excuse me if I fumble, occasionally."

"That's okay. You're forgiven. So. Any idea who, or what, it could've been?"

He leaned closer to her suddenly, coming within a few inches of her head, appearing to examine her forehead. He placed two fingers of his other hand on the spot on her forehead just above her eyes. "Hm. You were….evidently just beyond detection range. I'll have to get a better look at the spot where the shooting took place. Perhaps I can glean some information from there. And it can wait."

"Oh? Won't the trail grow cold?"

"The trail might," he admitted. Once again, for the briefest of seconds, he displayed an oddly unnerving half-smile. "But I won't."

…

The evolved gorilla known to the world as Monsieur Mallah was relaxing with the disembodied entity known as the Brain in their chateau in the Swiss Alps. It had been a good day; the Brain had several plans which were, for the most part, working out. But they had finally called a halt to the day's work and were just relaxing, and listening to Mozart on the entertainment system, music being one of the few pleasures left to the Brain that they could enjoy together.

Mallah had, as was his custom, a small glass of vintage wine. It was just enough to relax him a little further; he only wished he could share this particular vintage with his Master; it had a truly wonderful bouquet. Well, if the new cloning process worked, perhaps he could. For now, though, they at least had Mozart.

Perhaps he was drowsing slightly, but he suddenly noticed the dark-garbed humanoid standing by his chair. _"Zut alors!"_ He had time to croak out before Omega's hand shot out, grasped him by the throat, and easily lifted his six hundred pounds completely off the ground. He grabbed the Osiran's arm, the same one holding him, to keep from breaking his own neck in the alien's grip.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Brain, trying to bring his in-built weapons to bear in such a way as to avoid hitting Mallah. But the two were already so close….

Omega grasped Mallah's hand and examined it _very_ carefully. "Hm. You have discharged a firearm with this hand, but it was more than forty-eight hours ago." He let the hand drop and grasped Mallah's right foot, inspecting it with the same intensity. "And this is the wrong footprint. Very well. You are not a suspect." And without another word, the Osiran dropped Mallah back into his chair, and shot up through the roof of the chateau, passing soundlessly through the solid matter of the roof like a drop of water into a sponge.

Leaving two very shaken individuals in his wake.

….

"Oooh." Kitten sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Didn't think it would….hurt like this…..by now." Omega was assisting her to the hospital room's bathroom.

"There will be some muscle stiffness. It will pass."

She shot him a look, coloring slightly. "I, I really hate having to ask you to, y'know, help me here…." She was pushing her IV pole, with Omega's arm around her, supporting her.

"Why?"

"Well, it's embarrassing."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Just trust me, okay? It's not something a girl likes to get a guy involved with. Well, most girls, anyway. 'Specially not a guy she's, you know, seeing."

Omega decided to let it pass. There were many things about humans that he realized it would take him a long time to get used to, and their reactions to their own bodily functions was one of them. He, of course, knew how the process went: matter went in, was processed chemically, and passed on out of the system. Why should this be embarrassing to anyone? It was just the way things were, with humans. Perhaps not the most efficient system he'd ever heard of, but it worked for them. "Well, anyway, I am not coming into the bathroom with you, unless you need me to. I will wait right out here and escort you back to bed, once you are done." Killer Moth had taken off to attend to some business, and to get some rest, and Omega had volunteered to remain with Kitten.

Kitten blushed. She'd heard the phrase "escort you back to bed," and realized it _could_ have more than one interpretation. In some other setting, of course. (And why would that simple thought make her feel….this way?) It made her a little self-conscious. She absently brushed her hair back from her face. "I know I must look like hell….."

But Omega was ready for this one. He didn't even have to ask what "hell" was, or why she'd think she resembled a mythological domain. "You look," he said, "beautiful." And kissed her temple.

She blushed even more. "You silver-tongued devil, you." There just might be hope for this boy yet. He helped her into the smallish restroom, got her situated, and pulled the door closed for her. Stood with his back to it, arms folded across his chest. "So." She asked, more to keep up a certain level of sound in an attempt to cover up _other_ sounds, "what are the other Titans up to, these days?"

"They are planning a cruise. Wayne Enterprises is sponsoring it. The suggestion was made that I should ask you and your father if you'd like to come."

"Say whaaaat?" A cruise? A _cruise?_ Really?

"A cruise. On a large ocean-going watercraft. I understand it's a popular vacation format. It's to be held on the weekend of the 23rd; that's a couple of weeks off. So you'll have time to recover and be discharged from the hospital. It might," he speculated, "be a good thing for you. I understand these 'cruises' are supposed to be enjoyable. Are they not?"

"I'll, I'll have to talk to Dad about it…..would the others mind? We don't, you know, always see things exactly eye to eye." _To put it mildly._ Kitten had no problem with going somewhere she wasn't welcome, but only under _her_ terms.

"As I said, the suggestion was made." _By me._ "And the others seemed to be okay with it. I will be allotted two staterooms, but, in all actuality, I will need neither. You and your father can have them both, should you decide to accompany us."

Kitten thought, sitting there. This might be a good opportunity to get some dirt on the other Titans, especially Robin and Starfire. They'd be there for sure. Maybe she could throw a monkey wrench into their little love-nest. A _flaming_ monkey wrench.

And, worse case scenario, she'd still get to _go on a cruise._ And yeah, incidentally, spend some time with Omega, but that wasn't the main reason, of course. No, the main reason was much more primal: _revenge._ Robin was _definitely_ overdue for an ass-kicking. And if she could ruin Starfire's fun in the process, well, that was icing on the cake.

And the Titans would sponsor the whole thing. The irony of it tickled her immensely. "Well, _I'm_ sold. But of course, I'll have to ask Dad."

"Of course." Omega was new to the whole parent-child thing, but he was learning. And he found himself….appreciating such a relationship. On Osira, he, and others like him, had been raised as a group, in a kind of military setting. Having someone interested in you and your development _personally_ was foreign to his experience.

How would he react if he were in Killer Moth's position? Not that of his offspring being injured; how would he react to _having offspring?_ Just what sort of a father would he be?

Well, there was no point in speculating on that which would never be. Still, in the back of his mind, he wondered…..

"Omega? I'm ready to come out, now."

She was discharged the next day, with the doctors and nurses going over her post-discharge instructions. "And don't forget to do these exercises. You've made a remarkably fast recovery…in fact, I don't recall anyone ever recovering so quickly from a multiple gunshot wound. But it's still gonna take you some time to get back in the swing of things, so to speak."

"Will I have a scar?"

"No. And that's also puzzling. I mean, normally, in cases like these, yes, there's some mark left, but in your case your skin healed over so completely I doubt you'll even be able to find the actual wound site later. Well, anyway, here's your prescriptions. Basically it's just penicillin to stave off any possible infection, and naproxen for body aches. Is your father bringing the car around front?"

"Yes," replied Omega, "I will, with your permission, escort her down to the pickup area."

"Course, of course. Well, good luck." And with that, the doctor left.

On the way down, in the wheelchair the hospital had provided, Kitten thought. Considering what she'd gone through, she _had_ healed pretty quickly. "Omega? Did you, by any chance, have something to do with me healing up this quick?"

She sensed, rather than saw, him shrug, since he was behind her, pushing on her wheelchair. "it's possible. When I found you, I administered a kind of field treatment common to my people. I suppose you might call it Osiran first aid."

"'Osiran first aid'?"

"Yes. I didn't know if it would work on humans or not, but it seemed to."

"What, exactly, did you do?"

"My hands can secrete a kind of….salve or grease that promotes rapid healing. At least, it does in other Osirans. It's a technique, an ability, we Warriors used on those injured in combat, in the field. As I said, Osiran first aid." He paused. "I am glad it worked."

"Me, too. Hmmm. You're kind of a handy guy to have around, aren't you?"

"I do my best."

"Hey, no scar totally works for me. Swimsuit season's coming up, y'know." Omega didn't really know how to respond to that, and so didn't. "Hate to have to buy a whole new wardrobe." Again, he didn't know how to reply, and so let it pass.

She decided to tease him a little. "Maybe, if Dad approves the cruise thing, I'll bring my string bikini along. Would you like that?"

"No. I am sure it would not fit me."

She laughed in spite of herself, looking up at him. "Not for _you_ to wear, space case! For _me_." Then she caught the gleam in his eye and did a double-take. "Omega! Did you just…crack a joke on me?" She laughed again.

He smiled. "Perhaps. I am coming to understand the Earth concept of humor."

"Well, good one. There's hope for you, yet, even if you are the universe's ultimate Dudley Do-Right."

"Who?"

She waved him off. "Tell you about it sometime." They'd reached the drive-through pickup area, and Omega wheeled her out to her father's waiting car. Opened the door and gently lifted her out of the wheelchair and placed her in the passenger seat. "Hey, call me later on, would ya?"

"Of course." And off she went.

He stood staring at taillights of the vehicle for what might seem to others to be very long time, an odd expression on his face.

In the car, Killer Moth turned to his daughter. "Well. Things certainly seem to be…progressing nicely. How do you feel about him?"

"He's totally clueless. Cute, but clueless."

Killer Moth sighed. _That's what your mother always said about me._ But he didn't say that. Kitten had….issues with a nonpresent mother, and usually such reminiscing produced more pain than it was worth. Her next words surprised him. "They've invited us on a cruise, Dad. Let's go."

"A _cruise?_ _Us? _You are kidding, aren't you?"

"No. Omega asked me personally. Of course, you'd be coming too, but there's room. So why not?"

"Well, honey, I don't know….my experiments….."

"Oh, _hang_ your experiments! How many times do we get offered an all-expense paid vacation? For that matter, how many times does _anybody_ get offered an all-expense paid vacation? Oh, yes. We're definitely going. Put your experiments on ice or something. Have the neighbor's kid come in twice a week to feed 'em. Besides," she added slyly, "We'll be going with the Teen Titans. What better chance will you have to get some intel on 'em? Can you really afford to pass this up? I don't think so!"

Killer Moth considered. What she'd said was true enough. Plus, he found himself wanting to encourage Kitten's relationship with Omega. She could do, and in fact, had done, far worse. Although he was still a little nervous about Omega being an _alien_, and therefore an unknown factor, still, he had been a perfect gentleman so far, and that was important to him as a father.

Plus, a cruise would be relaxing. It would allow him to stretch his wings a bit. "Well, I….suppose we could." After all, the Voice Of Authority in his household had already spoken.

Back at the Tower: Hank found Omega in the latter's room. "So. Word is, you're planning on asking this Kitten girl along on this cruise?"

"I have already asked her. So far, the response seems positive." He was once again connected to the Osiran Matrix device, searching, with a part of his mind, for a way to communicate with the Osiran Warriors currently in Jupiter's atmosphere. It puzzled him that this was such a hard thing to do.

"Well, I mean, I don't know her, personally, but, you know, I hear she's kinda trouble looking for a place to happen. Still if that's what makes you happy, I certainly can't say anything." He paused. "Did they have anything like cruises on Osira?"

"No. There were passenger vehicles designed to transport lifeforms and goods between star systems, but they were not designed for entertainment, as I understand this to be. So it will be a new experience for me. One of many, since my awakening here."

Hank considered. He knew, or supposed, that any Kitten / Omega relationship probably wouldn't last long. Just how committed was the alien to this relationship, anyway? Was it to the point where he'd be emotionally hurt when she dumped him? How do you handle or help a heartbroken alien, anyway? "We really need to get you out more. Get you to meeting more people, you know." Again, he paused. "Any luck with the warriors on Jupiter?"

"None. And that in itself is unsettling. There is a disturbance here, that seems to be fairly recent. I am having a hard time pinpointing it."

"What's it like?"

"Impossible to describe."

"Say. I just thought of something. Can you use this matrix to communicate with the Thinkers?"

"I have tried that, but….." and here he paused, searching for the correct words, "I usually get no response. A few times I have been able to get their attention, but they quickly break the connection. That puzzles me. It's almost as if they're _afraid_ of me, for some reason. I do not know why that should be."

"Well, anyway. This cruise does sound like fun."

"Perhaps it will be. That, too, will be a new experience for me."

"What, having _fun?_ Omega, what kind of hellhole of a world did you come from, where even the concept of fun was foreign?"

"Not a pleasant one, Hank. Not a pleasant one at all." His expression was carefully neutral.

…..

The Thinker, or Kindred, known as Alpha stopped by the improvised gymnasium to watch Angelique work out. It was fascinating to him, as a scientist. And to think: she'd made most of the modifications to herself, by herself. They, the Kindred, had only provided her with the resources and tools to do so. It was truly remarkable. {{Well, daughter, have you uncovered any more indications as to the whereabouts of your mother?}} he asked her through Link.

{{Some, Father Alpha.}} Conversing in Link was effortless, and she didn't bother to halt her regimen. {{I know she moved to another part of the city, and she was not alone at the time. Mr. Slade has provided me with some information. Also}}, and here her face hardened, {{he has provided me with some information regarding the men who put her on those drugs. I want them. I will have them. They cost me my mother, and I will not let them get away with it.}}

{{I confess to a certain curiosity as to why they did what they did, myself. Perhaps it might be enlightening to examine them. Thoroughly.}}

Angelique smiled a positively sunny smile. She knew about Osiran "examinations." They weren't pleasant for the subjects, oh, no, not at all. {{Perhaps, if I can trace them, you will get your chance, Father. Perhaps we will both get our chance. Two birds, as the saying goes, with one stone.}}

{{A most economical and efficient use of ammunition, to be sure. Have you noticed the whereabouts of the Osiran Prime Warrior I told you about?}}

{{I've seen him occasionally, Father, from a distance. I understand your instructions were to have nothing to do with him, but you have never explained why.}}

{{Child…..Osiran Warriors were the ultimate weapons of our people. They were destruction incarnate. There is probably nothing more dangerous in your universe. And this is a _Prime_ Warrior, a relic of a time when Chaos ruled, and even the Lords could not hold it back. It is believed,}} here he paused, uncharacteristically, something he very seldom did, {{by some, that one single Prime Warrior was responsible for the death of many Lords, back in a dim time in our prehistory.}}

Angelique paused in lifting the thirty-ton weight she was pressing, set it on its rack. She sat up. Angelique did not sweat, having done away with such annoyances long ago, but she nonetheless found a certain amount of comfort in wiping her face with a soft towel, like she'd seen people do on TV. {{I thought you said the Lords were invincible, that nothing could hurt them.}}

{{No, child. All that lives can die. But that was why the Prime series of warriors was discontinued. They were a significant threat to us all. And, indeed, to the order and peace, the very stability of the Empire itself. It wasn't a casual undertaking, believe me.}}

{{This warrior does not seem so formidable. I bet I could take him.}}

{{Daughter…you must never try. The Prime series of warriors were designed to be perfect killing organisms, and they lived up to that superbly. Too superbly. It was more than just a question of mere genetics, or even nanotronic cybernetic enhancement. Once they reached maturity, their very _reality_ was altered in some way, lost to the ages, that ensured they would be….what they were. And what they were…..was truly terrible. It was even a subject of legend that, once they set themselves onto a given task or course of action, that not even death could stop them, though that seems far-fetched. I….would be most distressed if anything were to happen to you.}} In the back of his mind, he could not help but allow a small leakage of _emotion_ into his thoughts, and she saw how much it would pain him if she were to be injured, or worse.

She came up to him and hugged him, the only father figure she'd ever known. They were almost the same height now. {{Do not worry, Father. I will do as you say. So far, he has not done anything really wrong; he seems mostly to keep to himself. Occasionally he catches bad guys, some of them like the ones whom I think hurt my mother. I certainly can't fault him for that!}}

He held her, noting all the while this odd _feeling_ of…of…protectiveness? that was welling up inside him. Alpha's kind did not procreate in the usual human manner, but they _could_, and he found himself feeling something of what he imagined he'd feel if this were his flesh and blood daughter. He knew he couldn't shield her from everything, from every bad event that would cross her path, but he could try to safeguard her from those he could see. And he saw extreme danger in the Prime Warrior, all the more so because there seemed to be no Lords around to control him.

But if the legends were true, even the Lords couldn't control them. He resolved to do something. There had to be some way to either contain or isolate this rogue Prime. He'd have to come up with something. Not just for his adopted daughter's sake, but for the overall safety and benefit of this new world they'd found themselves on. Ironic that it should fall to the Kindred, who themselves sought to one day control this world, to actually shield and safeguard that self-same world of _humans_ from this remnant of a forgotten age. An age of legends….

{{Alpha is right, daughter,}} "spoke" Theta, coming up from behind them. {{You must never ever come into conflict with this particular warrior. I confess, I am not happy sharing a planet with one.}}

Angelique turned to her, one of her adopted moms. {{Are they really as bad as all that, Mother Theta?}}

{{All that and more.}} Theta shuddered. {{Savage, unthinking brutes designed solely for destructiveness and unstoppability. Were it up to me, we would be putting several light-years between us even now.}}

{{Surely that is a more extreme response than necessary, Theta,}} admonished Alpha. {{The Primes were not indestructible, after all. I have set Epsilon to gathering information regarding this particular Prime. He is only one being. Surely, between us, we can devise a means of neutralizing his threat.}}

{{I hope so.}} She paused, obviously still uneasy, and changed the subject. {{So, daughter, what have you been up to? How goes your partnership with this Mr. Slade person?}}

{{Quite well, Mother Theta. We have, already, shut down a major supplier of drugs into this city. Mr. Slade is truly a tactical genius about these things. He seems to know when and where to strike, at the exact right moment. I _know_ I am doing good here. And, with every one we shut down, I come a little closer to finding the ones who hooked my mother onto those drugs. And when I do…..}} Her eyes blazed red, her hands automatically shaping themselves into razor-sharp blades, {{They will pay for the pain they caused us. Oh, yes. They will pay.}}

_To be continued….._

_Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

Tales of the Teen Titans: Shadow of the Empire, chapter 3: Preparations

_I don't own the Teen Titans. If only._

Raven didn't know if it was time to scream or not. But she thought it was getting there.

The whole thing had started, innocently enough, when Starfire had asked her what she should take on the cruise. Raven, herself something of a stranger to such things, had absently replied words to the effect that changes of clothing would be needed, as well as formal attire, and possibly swimsuits. Looking back, she admonished herself: she really should have known it wouldn't be _that_ easy.

The first two didn't trouble Starfire much. But it seemed she was having a very hard time wrapping her mind around the concept of _swimsuits._ Evidently, they didn't employ such garments on Tamaran.

So she proceeded to parade one set after another before a reluctant Raven, completely oblivious to her friend's discomfort and lack of first hand knowledge on the subject. Tamaranean eyes must use very different color receptors than humans did, or else it was a difference in culture, because some of the color schemes she'd selected were truly abominable. The two were in Raven's largish room.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, resolving to place a mild curse on whoever had planted the notion of _polka dots_ in Starfire's fertile brain. She seemed fascinated with them. "No, no, no, Star. Believe me, solid colors work much better for you. You….might wanna try green. That would match your eyes."

"Oh. Like this one?" She held up one for inspection.

"Uh, Star? I've seen bandaids that cover more of a person. Maybe something just a tad _more…_I mean, something that actually gives you some…support..up there." She gestured, loosely, at Starfire's upper torso. "Something you aren't in danger of falling out of."

Starfire looked blankly at her chest, obviously not comprehending. "But the saleslady recommended it so highly!"

"I am sure her intentions were honest, possibly even noble. But the truth of the matter is, Starfire, if you wear _that_, you'll cause accidents."

"I do not wish to cause the harm. What do you mean?"

"There's such a thing as _too much distraction._ Wear that, and Robin will have his hands full, just keeping the other males, and maybe even a few females, off of you." Starfire still looked blank. Raven sighed, again closing her eyes, putting her head in her hands. "You won't get to spend as much time with him as you'd like, in other words."

"Well, I certainly do not want that! I will select one with more material." She looked at Raven. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you not going to select a swimming suit?"

"Ah, that's not…..really my style, Starfire. Such suits are mostly employed for what people call 'sunbathing,' and I don't get along with the sun all that well."

"Hmmm." Starfire looked at her friend with a puckish expression on her face. She slowly circled Raven, looking her up and down, measuring her visually. It was beginning to make Raven a bit nervous "Star? What, er, what are you up to?"

"Just thinking." Suddenly, she held up the green micro-kini against Raven's chest and eyed it appraisingly.

Raven's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh, no you don't, Star! No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Ehn oh. I am _not_ wearing that! I'd be practically naked!"

"But friend Hank would love it so!"

"Believe me, he doesn't need that much encouragement! Besides, I would be chased all over the ship."

Starfire pulled back, a sly grin on her face. "Why would you wish to be chaste? Where is the fun in that?"

"_Chased_, Star, not _chaste_. They're two very different words." She backed away. Starfire, however, wasn't giving up so easy. She stalked forward, an expression of mischief on her countenance, still holding the almost-not-there suit. "But you would be looking the so cute in this!" And with that, she pounced.

"Ack!" Raven didn't quite get out of the way in time.

Cyborg was walking down the hallway when he heard the commotion. Up ahead; it was coming from Raven's room. He sprinted/jogged forward a little faster.

Now he could make out individual voices coming from within: Raven, yelling like a banshee, with Starfire laughing delightedly in the background. Hm. If he didn't know better, he'd almost have sworn it sounded like they were-*

But nah. That was crazy.

It was possible that one or more of them could be in trouble, so he keyed in the security override code to open Raven's door.

They were both on the floor, seemingly engaged in an impromptu wrestling match, with Starfire on top and winning. At his appearance, they both shot bolt upright and froze. "Oh! Friend Cyborg! I did not know you were out there." They were both red-faced from exertion.

"Everything okay in here?" He noticed Raven hitched her cloak around her, sealing it in front. She had her hood up.

"Of course! We were only playing the horse!"

Playing the horse? _Oh._ "You mean, horseplaying?" Okay. Sometimes, Starfire's speech patterns were a little hard to decode. Strangely, the picture that flashed through his mind was of Starfire Velcro-ing a paper tail onto Raven's backside when the latter wasn't looking. But he doubted that was what it was, though. "Well, anyway, just dropped by to let you two know that Robin's called a meeting in," he looked at his watch, "actually, like right now. So come on, both of you. You can 'play the horse' later."

"Oh, of course, Friend Cyborg! Come, Friend Raven, we must attend the meeting!" She giggled and guided a blushing Raven out the door.

_I'm going to get you for this if it's the last thing I do,_ thought Raven, even as she allowed herself to be ushered out. Starfire had managed, somehow, in the space of just a few seconds, to strip her and get the micro-kini on her, so that, beneath her cloak, she was essentially…_don't even think about it, Raven. Just keep your cloak closed and nobody will ever know the difference. I hope._

Hank sat down by her. "Hey, Raven. Aren't you hot in that thing?"

Starfire giggled some more, her eyes bright, her smile merry. "Yes, Friend Raven! You must be terribly hot in that heavy cloak! Here, let me take it for you!" She reached out…..

"That's _quite alright,_ both of you! I'm _fine._" _Grinning overmuscled alien amazon, wait'll your hair turns green._ She got up quickly and moved to the _other _side of Hank, away from Starfire, settling down in Terra's usual seat. Those two weren't back yet, anyway.

Hank looked at her quizzically for a moment. What had that all been about? Then he shrugged. Maybe he'd find out later.

"Anyway, people," Robin was saying, "I assume you're all up to speed about Kitten's shooting?" They indicated they were. "Omega? Anything to report on that?"

"Yes, Robin. Monsieur Mallah is not a suspect. The footprint was wrong. I am now focusing my suspicions on Gorilla Grodd."

"Hmm. Another good choice. Last time I spoke with Batman, Grodd had sorta fallen off the radar. Nobody seems to know his whereabouts, or what he's up to. But he usually doesn't run in the same circles as Kitten and her dad. Why would he break into their basement? I mean, mutant moths aren't his style."

"Perhaps I will ask him. When I find him."

"Uh, Omega? I hope you aren't getting, you know, too involved with this. I mean, we do have laws for this sort of thing, you know."

"Of course, Robin. I am aware of that." The Osiran's face was a study in neutrality.

"Well, alright. Moving on…."

Hank caught up with Omega outside, after the meeting adjourned. Raven had disappeared with absolutely remarkable speed, he thought. Well, maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something. "Omega! Hold up!"

"Yes, Hank?" The Osiran turned to the human he'd formerly been soul-bonded with.

"Let's talk." The two proceeded down the hallway to Omega's quarters. Once inside, the Osiran fiddled with something attached to the Matrix generator, then knelt on the floor, in a relaxed posture, as he normally did. Hank chose to flop, bonelessly, into a nearby armchair. "You know what Robin's asking you, don't you?"

"If I am aware of human laws and protocol?"

"Wellllll, yes and more. Actually, what he's asking is, if and when you find Grodd, and if he turns out to be the culprit, what will you do? In other words," he paused, leaning forward in his chair, trying to find the right words to convey his thoughts, "Just how are you taking this whole thing, Kitten, a girl you've been dating, getting hurt? Are you likely to….allow your emotions to overcome your common sense in this issue? Come to think of it, just how do you feel about Kitten?"

Omega thought. It was a fair question, he guessed. "I regard her as a friend. I know she has a history of causing trouble, and I know she is trying to use me to acquire information on the rest of you, but this does not bother me greatly. She has never done anything to hurt _me_, personally." He thought some more. "I suppose my intentions, at this point, are to bring the party or parties responsible to justice. As alive and whole as they will permit themselves to be taken."

"Well, good deal. See, Omega, in humans, well, we sometimes allow our feelings to get the better of us. And you once told me you don't have a lot of practice controlling your own emotions, so there could be legitimate cause for worry, see."

"I see. So what _you_ are saying is, you are concerned that I would find Grodd and rip him limb from limb, in an effort to avenge my lady fair and thus win her heart forevermore?"

Hank colored, scratching his head and looking at his feet. That was actually _exactly _what he'd been thinking. "Well, I wouldn't have put it quite so colorfully, but yeah. Basically."

"Then put your mind at ease. I have no plans at this time to exact my own version of justice on anyone. I am still becoming acquainted with the human concept. Besides. From what everyone is telling me, I seriously doubt Kitten has a heart to win; therefore, any such action would be somewhat pointless on my part. Not to mention rather foolish. Would it not?" It was impossible to tell if the Osiran was serious or not.

….

Grodd worked feverishly to fill in the gaps in the data he'd stolen from Killer Moth's files. The Master hadn't been too pleased with him, that he'd shot someone, and thus sparked what would surely be an investigation of some sort. No, the Master hadn't been _at all_ pleased with him, even after Grodd explained that it was only a human, and such things were commonplace among them. There should be nothing to point a finger at Grodd, or his Master. {{_**AND YET,**_}} the Master mused, one hand rubbing his mask where his chin would be, {{_**I HAVE SENSED A DISTURBANCE. THERE ARE OTHER OSIRANS UPON THIS WORLD. THE PROBE WAS DESIGNED TO SEED A NEW WORLD WITH ALL THREE CASTES, YET SOMETHING IS BLOCKING ME FROM DIRECTLY SENSING THE OTHERS. IF THEY ARE THINKERS OR WARRIORS, IT IS OF NO IMPORT, BUT IF WHAT I SENSE IS ANOTHER LORD….IT IS PREMATURE TO REVEAL MYSELF YET. YOU ARE SURE YOU CONCEALED ALL EVIDENCE AVAILABLE TO THE HUMANS AS TO THE **_**TRUE **_**NATURE OF THE DEED?**_}}

"Yes, Master. As I said, humans shooting other humans is nothing new to them. And the weapon I employed was a common enough one; virtually anyone could acquire one like it. That is why I carried it along on this expedition. Its usage should raise no suspicions of an undue nature."

{{_**VERY WELL. I WILL ACCEPT YOUR ACTIONS AS WISE REGARDING THIS WORLD AND ITS INHABITANTS. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME, GRODD. I HAVE GREAT HOPES FOR YOU.**_}}

Grodd bowed low, a gesture that, only a few weeks ago, would've been anathema to him. "Thank you, Master. And you will see: barring any unforeseen complications, the matter will most probably result in only perfunctory action on the part of the authorities. The individual from whom I acquired this data is what is termed on this world a 'super villain,' and therefore, not in good standing with the established authority. In all probability, they will simply file a report and then proceed to forget about it. Killer Moth himself is, well, virtually a joke among the people of Earth. He lacks sufficient resources to even begin seeking vengeance for the death of his daughter. You will see. I will not fail you, Master."

{{_**SEE THAT YOU DO NOT.**_}} The Lord stood up from his improvised throne, all nine feet of him, both awesome and terrifying at the same time. {{_**FOR YOU WILL ONLY DO SO ONCE.**_}}

…..

"Honey? You in there?" Killer Moth hesitated outside his daughter's room. Even though he'd changed her diapers (it seemed like only yesterday), he still didn't wish to burst in on her if she was indecent or something.

"Yeah, Dad, C'mon in." He opened the door. She was sitting at the vanity, in her slip and bra, brushing her hair. "So. Going out again tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah. Omega's taking me to this new place, downtown. Supposed to be totally retro, psychedelic and all that. Should be interesting."

"You sure are…seeing a lot of him, lately."

"Well, of course. I haveta build up that rapport with him, you know, so he'll tell me stuff. That just doesn't happen overnight." Continuing to brush her hair.

Killer Moth looked at his daughter through narrowed eyes. "Ah. And, of course, that's the _only_ reason you're continuing to see him."

"Well, of course." She paused in brushing her hair. "Okay, I admit it: he's…kinda cute. But definitely just not my type. I mean, the world is full of cute guys, who aren't goody-goodys, y'know."

"That's true." He went over and sat on her bed.

She finished brushing her hair, and selected her clothes for the evening. Halfway in the middle of putting them on, she paused, and came over and sat by him. "Dad? I know I….haven't been too curious about all this, but, but….tell me about Mom. What was she like?"

Killer Moth patted his daughter's hand. "Beautiful. Just like her daughter. And a spitfire, too." _Also like her daughter._ "We met in college. I was already studying advanced entomology, while she was rounding out her field of study in comparative biology. Her goal was to work for the government, attempting to save endangered species." He paused, remembering. "The first class we had together, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Of course, to her, I was just a face in the crowd, but I kept at it. It took me a solid six months to get her to go out with me. But she was more than worth it."

Kitten sighed, sitting by her father. "Wish I'd known her. I mean, there's so many_ questions_ I could ask her, questions she'd know the answers to."

Killer Moth put his arm around her. "I wish you had, too, honey. Believe me, you'll never know how much I wish she was still around."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, each of them lost in their own thoughts, their own feelings and memories. Then she stood up. "Well. Guess I'd better get dressed. He'll be here soon."

At the club, Kitten took advantage of her new-found good health to dance to several fast dances. Omega hadn't been too clear on just what dancing was, when she first met him, but he was a quick study. And she didn't have to worry about him getting tired.

They were taking a break between songs when a frenemy of Kitten's happened by: Paula. Paula had a tendency to target other people's dates. "Hey, Kitten! Long time, no see!"

_Oh, God, not her._ But Kitten smiled a cool smile and replied, "Hey Paula. What's up?"

"'Bout to ask you the same question." Paula was eyeing Omega appraisingly. "And aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend here?"

_Maybe she'll go away._ "Paula, this is Omega. Omega, Paula. We had gym class together at reform school." _Hey, Omega, set phasers on boring._

Paula rounded on Omega. "Omega, huh? Interesting name. Say. Aren't you one of those Teen Titans I see on TV all the time?"

"I am included in that group, yes."

"So tell me a little about yourself, why don't'cha?" Uninvited, Paula casually sat down in a chair at Kitten's and Omega's table. She hitched her chair over towards him, so that she was now closer than Kitten was. Kitten found herself growing increasingly annoyed by that. "Word is, you're not from Earth?"

"No. I am of extraterrestrial origin."

She giggled in what was supposed to be a seductive way. "You sound like a science teacher. So you're from outer space." She kept on running her eyes up and down him. "I love the skin color. It totally works for me. Ever thought about gettin' a tattoo?" Kitten found herself getting more and more hot under the collar. "Hey, Omega. They're about to start the music again. Wanna dance?"

"Ah, perhaps I'd best not. I am, after all, here with Kitten."

"Aw, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Would'ja, Kitten? Besides, I don't see any ring on anybody's finger….."

_Enough is enough._ Kitten stood up, leaning over the table so that she was right in Paula's face. She balled up her fist. "Would you settle for stars?" she asked, in a "don't fuck with me" tone of voice.

"Geez Louise. Lighten up. I was only tryin' ta be friendly. Ok_ay_. You feel that way about it…." she stood up to go. Turned back to Omega. "Maybe I'll see ya around. When you're not with Miss Jealous here." And went off in search of easier prey.

Kitten sat back down, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sorry 'bout that, Omega."

The Osiran looked puzzled. "Er, what was all that, anyway?"

"Just Paula being Paula. She, er, has a tendency to recruit other people's friends. And dates."

"Why?"

"'Cause she can't get any of her own. Trust me on this one, Omega. She's bad news looking for somebody to happen to."

"Well, then. It would seem I am in your debt. After all, you rescued me from the clutches of The Evil Paula. How may I make it up to you?"

Jackpot! Kitten smiled a positively _wicked_ smile. "Hm. Let me study on that a little bit. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me about this girl warrior you knew, back on Osira?"

He looked blank. "What do you wish to know?"

"Well, I mean, was she happy, carefree, serious, down-to-Earth, what? What was she like?" _In other words, what sort of girl do you go for?_ Normally, Kitten would do almost anything to avoid talking about other girls while on a date, but this was more than a date; this was chemical and biological warfare.

He considered. "I would say she was very serious. Very competent in her field. Our fields of study overlapped, so our respective Lords deemed it a good idea to combine our expertise on a weapons project."

"A weapons project?" She took a sip from her punch, eyeing him.

"Yes. It was supposed to be what I imagine you'd call a Doomsday weapon. One so terrible, that its usage would be avoided at all costs."

"Hm. I see. What was it supposed to do?" Kitten didn't really care, as Doomsday devices were really not her specialty, but this was interesting. After all, if she really wanted a doomsday device or weapon, she'd do like everybody else and shop for it on Ebay.

"Basically, it was to destroy the universe."

Kitten got outside of some more punch while considering that. She knew Omega well enough by now to realize that, if he'd meant "world," he'd have _said_ "world." Ditto with solar system, galaxy, etc. "Really? The whole thing? How can any one device do all that?"

"The details are lengthy and largely unimportant. It was supposed to drop the false vacuum of my existing universe down to what human scientists have come to call 'true vacuum.' The end result would be, well, basically, the destruction of all that is. Matter, energy, space and time."

She considered. Doomsday weapons really weren't her style. _Threatening_ to use Doomsday weapons, now, that was a different matter. "But, I thought you said your people ruled pretty much all there was. Why destroy it?"

"It seems there is an extra-universal threat, an alien entity that feeds on universes. In most cases, the standard procedure for combating it is to move to another universe—and destroy the old one." He paused, a far-off look coming into his eyes. "Though, come to think of it, there may be another way…."

Gad, he was worse than those eggheads on _The Big Bang Theory_. If she didn't corral him soon, he'd drift off into some limbo of esoteric particle physics or something. Like Pepe LePew wafting along in those old Warner Bros. cartoons. "Well, _any_way. Getting back to the girl…"

"Oh. Yes, she was very knowledgeable in her area." He paused again while remembering. "Perhaps a bit accident-prone."

"Accident prone?"

"She once mistakenly combined two elements that she really shouldn't have. The results were, uhm,….unpleasant."

Kitten chortled. "Had the same experience once in chem class. Blew something up, did she?"

"I would have settled for only that, yes." Kitten let it pass.

"What did she look like?"

"Watch the table. I'll show you." Kitten moved her glass and stared as the table they were sitting at came alive in three-dee.

It showed what at first glance looked like the inside of a giant goldfish bowl, black all around, with lights arrayed around the walls. Lights that moved and flickered. The floor was a spotless white in color. There was a large empty space over by one side, and, as the point of view moved, Kitten realized that she was seeing the…place, laboratory, work room, whatever it was, from Omega's perspective, as if he were holding a camera or something. Over towards the center of the room knelt a figure, apparently working with several large machines, coupling them together and making adjustments.

A figure with a thick shock of shoulder length milk-white hair. Kitten had to remind herself that, among Omega's kind, white hair was no indicator of age, and the next moment revealed that to be the truth. The figure looked up at the one approaching, and smiled.

_Well,_ thought Kitten,_ he's certainly got good taste._ The female warrior proved to be an exceptionally lovely young woman, with high, fine features and a heart-shaped face. Her face itself, while just as white as Omega's, bespoke of intelligence, emotion, and animation. The eyes, dark like his, nonetheless seemed lit with a certain inner warmth and sensitivity. Kitten stared hard at her. This was no bespectacled lab mouse; she could have been a supermodel. Except Kitten doubted they had such things on war-torn Osira. Also, she lacked the generic, standard look of many models. No, there was no doubt in Kitten's mind that this was a very unique individual, perhaps a very emotional one, even. She would remember that look, that smile, that face, for a long time. _I almost wish I'd known her._

She was wearing a standard Osiran black-and-silver outfit similar to what Omega currently had on, tailored, of course, for her. It fit her like a glove. Kitten couldn't tell, from this angle, what her figure looked like, but she had a hunch the Osiran woman was "stacked." _I'm glad she's not my competition. _She looked young, but Kitten found she could not adequately judge her age. She could have been anywhere from late teens on up. As she watched, the female's image seemed to reach up towards the one approaching. Her mouth did not move in speech; odd, that. "Silent movie?" Kitten asked, glancing up only briefly.

"We did not use spoken speech in the Empire. All communication was done through Link."

"Well, what's she saying, what're you saying?"

"Basically, 'You're back. Is that it?' And I am replying, 'Yes. Here.'" The girl took the bulky object from him—it seemed to be some sort of addition to the machine she was assembling on the floor—and immediately began connecting it, making adjustments all the while.

"Say. That isn't your doomsday machine, is it? I mean, you maybe shouldn't be waving this around all over the place."

"No, that is not it. Only another project we were working on."

"Another project? How many projects did you two work on together, anyway?"

Again a pause. Then, "As many as I could believably come up with."

She burst out laughing in spite of herself, and applauded. "Wayta_go_, champ! There's hope for you, yet." The holographic slide show—or whatever it had been-faded out.

"Well, that is what she looked like."

"What was her name?"

"She didn't have one. Neither did I. Only a numerical designation. In Link, such things are not needed."

"And what did you say happened to her?"

He spread his hands. "I truly do not know. There was a battle; rumor had it she was killed. But her body was never recovered."

"Bummer." Kitten thought for a minute. There was a time to be bitchy and there was a time to be sweet. "Hm. What did you call her—oh, right, no names. Geez. That's kinda hard to work with. Maybe we should give her a name." At his look, she softened and replied, "I know she's gone, Omega, but she's still a part of you, of your memories. As long as you're alive, and can remember her, she'll live on there, inside you. Maybe giving her a name would help you remember her, somewhat."

"You….think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Hey. Show me her picture again." He complied, the table top coming alive again with the still picture of the woman looking up and smiling at his approach. "Hm…what would be a good name for her? My latin sucks. OH! Got it in one!" She pointed at the picture on the table. "You, milady, are now Athena, goddess of knowledge and wisdom." She looked up to see his reaction.

He appeared to be mulling it over. "Athena. I…like it. Yes. That…is a very good name for her. Thank you, Kitten. Thank you very much."

She laughed. "No prob. I'll just put it on your bill. Now, come on. They're starting the music again. Let's go!"

Yet, much later on, after he'd taken her home, and she'd gotten ready for bed, the memory of the warmth of that female warrior's smile lingered on. She couldn't help but wonder, as she drifted off to sleep: Had her mother ever smiled like that?

_To be continued…._

_R & R!_


	4. Chapter 4: Reverberations

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1; Shadows of the Empire, chapter 4: Reverberations

Far, far down below the Earth's crust, deep in the welling magma convection currents of the Earth's mantle, lay an anomaly. Earth scientists had detected it, but really had no explanation for it. Nor would they likely ever have one.

It was a continent-sized mass, floating, drifting upon the convection currents, yet oddly stable and solid, here in an environment of molten rock. It was also surprisingly solid, even though every theory available to men held that it should have been reduced to its components long ago. Yet for thousands of years, it had remained, not only solid in a sea of liquid rock, but also pretty much in one spot, even without anything visible to anchor itself to.

But had Earth scientists been able to see through the rock and magma in the way, they would've been very surprised to see what was on the upper surface of the floating continent: a city. Not, of course, a standard human city, but a great green crystalline structure permanently affixed to the upper portion of the subterranean continent. A green crystal city that glowed by its own light there in the stygian hot darkness of the Underground.

Within that city, in the very heart of it, stood the figure of a man. Of course, it wasn't a man; no human could tolerate the conditions here so far under the Earth's crust. But to all appearances, it seemed to be a man, a tall man, garbed in dark form-fitting garments and a cape whose collar extended up beyond his shoulders and behind his head. He was standing in the middle of a vast library, reading a book.

The notion of his being a man, or human, would've been easily dispelled had anyone gotten a chance to look at his eyes. They were not human eyes. It was more than just that they were red from corner to corner, with no visible pupils, no, it was something else. Something _nonphysical._ Those eyes were just plain disturbing for humans to look upon.

If it is true that the eyes are the window of the soul, these eyes gave onlookers a glimpse of a place they didn't want to go.

The figure looked up. His vision was not sight, as humans understood it, and he could easily see here, in the red-and-green litten darkness. They focused on an object floating nearby the lost continent, only a hundred miles away, an object that should not be.

Like the lost slab of continent, this object, though much smaller, was impervious to the torrid conditions of Underground. The Fallen One studied it, curious. It was not very large at all. With a thought, he Sent out a wave of what humans might call telekinesis and drew the object to him, to this room here in the crystal city. It floated obediently down, into his grasp, and he turned it over and over, noting that even his senses were unable to penetrate it even a little.

It appeared to be a silvery oblong tube, blunt at one end and squared off at the other, with flutes running down the otherwise smooth side. He found it annoying that he could not see or sense anything of its interior structure, but apparently, whatever property made it resistant to the heat and pressure here, also rendered it absolutely opaque to his vision. Odd. He'd never encountered anything like that. It was neither warm nor cold. His senses could tell him that, whatever else might be true of it, it seemed to have no temperature at all. That, of course, was the key to what it was.

It was an object in a time stasis field. For this object, whatever it was, no time passed whatsoever. It was indestructible, since destruction requires change, and no change could occur without the passage of time, which, for this object, did not exist. There was no way of telling how long it had been drifting from one place to another, for an object in stasis could be anywhere from a day to a trillion years old or older. And, perhaps most perplexing, it was totally, completely unworkable as long as it was in the stasis field. In order to find out what it was, what it could do, he'd have to turn off the stasis field first. And he didn't know how to do that.

He smiled an unsettling smile. Actually, he did, but it involved the expenditure of resources he wasn't prepared to part with just yet. Besides. There was one, on the surface world, who could break the stasis field. Perhaps he'd have some use for this artifact.

And so the Fallen One thought, and Sent the object smoothly rising upward, towards the surface world and the world of men.

…..

Robin was more puzzled than he'd ever been. The alien Hunters, who'd rescued and brought Beast Boy and Tara back, had been more than helpful with artifacts from the captured ship she'd been on. But the data he was seeing raised more questions than it answered.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice was soft behind him. "You have been studying this material for several days now. Do you not need rest?"

He shook his head. "Can't, Star. Whoever cloned Terra….we still don't have any leads on them. I don't think Slade was behind it now, or at least, not all of it. Whoever they were, they used advanced cloning technology, considerably higher than anything we have access to, and probably higher than anything Slade has access to. It's certainly beyond Cadmus. And that ship…..there were parademons on it. That suggests Darkseid might be behind this whole thing. And that's disturbing." He paused, chewing on a knuckle, as she came up behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "Ahh. Thanks, Star. Yeah, I was getting a little tense."

"I have heard of this Darkseid. He is evil incarnate."

"To put it mildly, yes. And I can see why he'd want Terra clones: I mean, imagine, your own army of earthmovers. After all, there's no indication that Terra's powers are limited to here on Earth. But what's puzzling about it is, the whole ship does not seem to be a product of Apokalypse technology." He held up a silvery cube. "Take these, for example. There were several of these scattered throughout the ship. They're mother boxes, and they appear to be inoperative. That's why Gar was able to catch up with that ship. Had these things been active, they would've simply opened a boom tube to wherever, and been long gone. Instead, they were having to do it the hard way, through normal space. But my point is, mother boxes are a product of New Genesis, not Apokalypse. And the New Gods of New Genesis are supposed to be on our side. I can't see Highfather Izaya sanctioning any sort of cloning or kidnapping of someone on Earth, not without a very good reason."

"Could Darkseid have stolen the ship from New Genesis? Perhaps as a herring that is red?"

"You mean, a distraction? That's what I'm thinking. There are some add-ons that are reminiscent of Apokalypse technology, but they were added after the fact, so to speak.

"But that meant he took steps in case his plan failed. What other steps might he have taken?

"But what really troubles me is, the simple fact of Darkseid's possible involvement in all this. If it's him, he won't give up. So it's more important now than ever we locate those other clones….and I don't know how to go about doing it."

"You have checked with the seismographs?" Still continuing to massage him.

"Yes, Star. There've been no suspicious tremors or anything, at least not any that can't be accounted for through natural means." He yawned suddenly.

"Robin? Come with me, please?" She took him by the hands and lifted him to his feet.

"Oh, okay, Star. I guess I can spare a few minutes. What's on your mind?"

"Just come with me." And she led him down to her room. He became a bit apprehensive when he saw where they were going. "Uh, Star?"

She drew him into her room, still holding his hands. Closed the door and drew him close. "Robin," she whispered in his ear, "I need you. I want you. Will you not attend to me?"

"Oh, gosh, Star. You know I will. I, I'm sorry. I, I guess I'm a little unaccustomed to, to,…this."

She giggled. "Well. I know a cure for _that._ Let us go prepare." And she led him into the full-size bathroom. "And this time," she whispered in his ear, "let us take off that mask. I want to see your eyes, my beloved."

Later, in bed, with her sweet-smelling form pressed up against his, he silently made a vow: from now on, he'd take better care of Starfire. She put up with an awful lot from him, his obsessions, or "determination," as he preferred to call it. Yes, he'd definitely have to take better care of her, emotionally, than he'd been doing. _I wonder,_ he mused, _should we move in together?_ But a part of him just wasn't comfortable with that notion, not yet.

He hoped, some day, when the time was right, to propose to her, as Beast Boy had to Terra. But he didn't see that happening anytime soon, given who and what he was. And, yes, he was certain his many enemies would no doubt seek revenge on him by attacking her. But that could happen anyway, engaged or not. Plus, he really didn't know anybody better able to take care of herself in a fight than Starfire.

The girl in his arms murmured sleepily. "That was….wonderful, Robin. Thank you."

He kissed her, a slow, hot kiss of pure carnal desire. "You mean, _you_ were wonderful. I should thank _you._" Then, "Star? I've reached a decision. I'm gonna be better to you than I have been in the past. I know I brood sometimes, and sometimes I get a little intense, maybe even…obsessed. That's gonna change. From now on, I will take better care of you than I have been."

"Oh, Robin! You do not have to-*"

"Yes, I do. Not just for your sake, but also for mine. But yeah, primarily for the sake of the girl I want to marry, some day." He gulped. How had that slipped out?

She caught it. "Married? You and I?"

_No going back._ "Yes, Star, married. That is, if you're willing. Not right away, you understand, but sometime In the near future. Would—would you go for that?"

"Hm." A thoughtful expression lay on her features. "Let me think about it." Two seconds later, "Yes, Robin! A hundred yeses!" And she rolled over to him, hugging him, all the while pressing each and every part of her wonderfully naked body up against his. Then she sobered, and sat up on her knees. "You know, there is an ancient Tamaranean custom for occasions such as these."

"Really? What is it?"

She straddled him, her magnificent body silhouetted against the ambient light in the room. Reached down and guided him up into her. "It goes something like this. I think you will enjoy it…"

She was right.

…

Up in her room, Raven began to stir uneasily. Hers was on the other end of the floor from Starfire's, but that really wasn't far enough.

Omega patrolled the corridor, casting about with his senses. He, of course, briefly noted the two in Starfire's room, engaged in the human mating process…again. He shook his head slightly, smiling. Human passions must be very strong indeed in young humans. He often wondered how they ever accomplished anything in light of the distraction. Osiran passions were a bit more subdued, at least most of the time.

But now he heard a low moan come from Raven's room, behind him, down the hallway. He turned but hesitated; he really didn't wish to intrude, in case it was something innocuous, but if she were in danger, he needed to know. So he focused his senses into her room.

Raven was twisting and turning on her bed, twisting the sheets up in knots in her fists. She did not seem to be in any particular danger—at least, none he could detect—but the expression on her face was not a restful one, and his senses revealed an increased heartbeat and a rising level of hormones within her. That was odd. What could be causing that?

Of course! Raven was an empath. She was no doubt feeling the psychic reverberations coming from Starfire's room, and it was having a similar effect on her.

Omega stopped, thinking. He knew it was really none of his business, as the saying went, but still….Raven seemed to be in distress. If something didn't happen soon, she'd wake up, and he knew how much she valued a good night's sleep. Plus, she really seemed to be suffering. He truly wanted to help her, somehow.

But what to do? _He_ certainly didn't know. This wasn't the first time his newfound friends had confounded him with their basic _otherness_, their difference from anything in his previous experience. Things in the Empire were….very different.

He thought about waking Hank and asking him. But no, it made no logical sense to disturb one human's slumber in order to preserve another's. Maybe the Orb would know? But he had a hunch the Orb would be as totally lost as he himself was, if not more so.

Hmmm. There might be one thing he could do….It was only a temporary fix, what the humans called a _band-aid_ measure, but perhaps it would do for now.

He phased down into his room, one floor below, and reconnected to the Osiran Matrix generator, hooking it into his _formet_, the band around his head which was both natural and not. He could have installed a wireless connection device to it, but thought this might be safer for now. Now, if only his studies of human anatomy were up to the challenge….

He could have used the device to simply link in to Raven's mind directly, but chose not to do so. That was a trifle too invasive of her privacy. Besides, he sometimes had difficulty controlling his own emotions; being in direct rapport with someone who was also experiencing emotional surges could easily prove troublesome for him.

But he _could_ Send her a Dream. Completely disconnected from him, of course, and largely up to her own subconscious as to exactly what form it would take, but perhaps, just perhaps, a nice, pleasant Dream would help her get some peace and rest.

He calculated and crafted the Dream's wave function, modifying it just so, so that it would interact with the human mind in just such a way, and Sent it to her, one floor up.

In her room, Raven gasped, then sagged back into her mattress. Omega watched her closely from his room, alert for any signs of complications. She exhaled, and her face relaxed somewhat. Good. That was the reaction he'd hoped to engender….

But now she convulsed, and the expression on her face became more intense. He actually gave a start. This was unexpected.

Raven, still asleep, grabbed her pillow to her, and wrapped her legs around it, sliding her gown up in the same motion. She locked her legs around the pillow and began moving her body against it in a rhythmic motion, all the while making low moaning sounds that rapidly rose in volume and frequency. Omega quickly withdrew his senses from the room, after determining that she was in no danger. It was no mystery to him what she was doing, but he saw nothing wrong with it. If it helped her, good. But this was a private thing, an unforeseen side effect of his Sending her her Dream, and he understood enough about human social customs to know that it was not polite to remain.

It might have been better for all if he had.

Up in her room, Raven continued on with her dreaming activity with the pillow. After a relatively short time, she climaxed, gasping in satisfaction, and covered the end of the pillow closest to her face with passionate kisses.

In the long run, it might be considered unfortunate that Omega had no voyeur within him, for Raven wasn't quite finished yet. A whole lot of trouble far down the road might have been averted, had he seen and heard what came next. Still asleep and clutching her now-partially soaked pillow to herself, she smiled, stretched, moaned once more, and said, quite clearly, _"Garfield…."_

Then again, maybe not. Perhaps it would've made no difference anyway.

….

Kid Flash and Jinx were out on the town when they came upon the object. They'd just come from a movie, _Attack of the Killer Eggplants_, and were discussing the special effects, Jinx maintaining that _she_ could have done much better on her Macbook. Kid Flash agreed with her; the movie really hadn't been exactly state of the art as far as CGI went. "Say. Why not make that a goal?" he asked her.

"What, being a stuntwoman?"

"No, no, being a special effects design artist. Or whatever the job is called. I bet you could do it. After all, you've got the computer skills…."

"Hmm." She thought. "You know, that's an interesting thought." She glanced slyly at him out of the corner of her eye. "'Course, it might mean moving away from Jump City….."

"Hey, no problem. You forget who you're talking to. Hollywood's still only a ten-minute jog away for me, you know. And that's if I go slow."

She smiled, drawing close. "I know. It's just…there's so much _else_ we could use that ten minutes for…." And she kissed him, a kiss he returned with interest.

They finally broke apart, standing there on the darkened street. "What's that?" she asked, looking over his shoulder into a nearby alleyway.

"What's what?" He turned around. There; something in the alley was shining. "Hm. Don't know. Lemme go check it out." Before she could even open her mouth, he was gone….and back, holding what looked to be, for all the world…..

"Hey, KF. Is that what it looks like?"

"Er, I, I, I dunno. It, it looks like a silver, uhm, I mean a silver, er, well, it looks like a silver…."

She giggled. He could be so cute sometimes. "You can say, 'vibrator,' dummy. I won't explode."

"Well, okay then. It looks like a silver what-you-just-said. But it feels strange."

"How so?" Curious, she ran her fingers over it. It did feel kinda odd. It seemed to be neither hot nor cold. That was strange. "What do you suppose it could be, really? I mean, call me peculiar, but I can't help but think that there's more to it than meets the eye."

He examined the object carefully. "If I didn't know better….and perhaps I don't….that looks like, and feels like, a time stasis field."

"A what?"

"A field of time stoppage, basically, around the thing. Robin was telling me about it, a while back. Anything encased in such a field would be completely indestructible, and would reflect all forms of radiation, hence the silver color. And the neither hot nor cold thing. Hm." He thought. "Maybe I should get this to Robin. I'm pretty sure it's a stasis field, but why someone would put….something like this….in a stasis field is beyond me."

She shifted uneasily. "Didn't you once tell me that stasis fields weren't Earth technology? So this could be anything. Anything at all. That it happens to resemble what we call a vibrator or dildo is just coincidence. It could be a tube full of some sort of plague." She shuddered. "Or maybe even something worse."

"I know. But Robin has contacts at S.T.A.R. labs; maybe they could contrive to open it safely there. I have to admit, if it's something not from this Earth, well, I'm curious as to what it could be." He stuck the object in his back pocket. "Good thing about objects in stasis fields: they'll keep. Wanna check out that club I was telling you about?"

…..

Breakfast at Titans' Tower: Beast Boy and Terra still weren't back, so Cyborg and Starfire had the run of the kitchen. Not having to prepare something vegetarian for Beast Boy was bit of a relief. And, it hadn't been lost on Cyborg that whatever Beast Boy ate, Terra ate as well. _Guess they're gettin' ready for the ol' cohabitation bit,_ he mused. It saddened him oddly; his little buddy, all grown up, getting married, maybe even starting a family…..Cyborg had a hard time seeing Beast Boy as a father. But it was coming, no doubt about it. May as well get used to it.

And _he'd_ get to be an uncle. Hee hee hee! He was already plotting ways of spoiling them. They just _thought_ they could get cool stuff from "Toys R Us." Wait'll they saw what _he_ could come up with!

Starfire was happily frying up "the eggs" in a skillet. She still occasionally got some things wrong, but she was learning. And she seemed exuberantly happy this morning, and he, of course, knew why. Both Robin and Starfire seemed blissfully, completely unaware that the entire tower knew, most of the time, when they were having "relations." Robin probably thought it was a deep, dark secret. Cyborg grinned to himself. If only he knew.

Raven came in, still rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Morning, people." She looked around. "Uh, where's Hank?"

"He got called away," said Robin. "Family business. No big; he'll be back today. And, Cy, when did you say Terra and Beast Boy were supposed to make it in?"

"Tomorrow, sometime. That kinda figures. They've been gone for about a week. Hope they had a," and here he smiled a dirty smile, "_really_ good vacation."

"Mm. So we'll be at full strength again, soon. Good. Where's Omega?"

"I am here, Robin," responded the Osiran, coming into the kitchen.

"Good, good. Gang's almost all here. Well, people, this is what I've managed to uncover regarding that ship that kidnapped Tara." And he quickly summarized what he'd found out. "So I can't really tell just where the ship came from. As I told Starfire, parademons usually indicate Darkseid, to one degree or another. Mother boxes usually indicate New Genesis. The two just don't really go together. So I'm thinking that maybe the ship was stolen from New Genesis, and modified on Apokalypse, possibly in an effort to throw everybody off." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "But that theory leads to the distinct possibility that Darkseid, or one of his underlings, may be behind the cloning of Terra. Thing is, we don't know. And it's looking like we might need to know. Darkseid is bad news on roller skates; I'd definitely have to bring in the League on this one if he's involved."

"You are overlooking two other possibilities, Robin," said Omega.

"What are they?"

"That there could be a third party attempting to implicate both the people of Apokalypse and New Genesis. And, there is another, perhaps even more disturbing possibility: that Apokalypse and New Genesis are working in collusion on this matter. For reasons unguessable."

Robin considered it, arms folded across his chest. "Hm. I…..just don't see it. The third party thing, yeah, that's possible. But Apokalypse and New Genesis working together? They hate each other with a purple passion. I can't imagine any circumstances so extreme as to cause them to work together."

"Not even the imminent destruction of the entire universe, perhaps?"

"Hm. That might would do it. Certainly nothing less. But how could cloning Terra fit into all that?"

"Unknown. And it's only a theory, mind you." His gaze focused on something afar off. "I was recently reminded of….some circumstances such as I described. I believe it safe to say that both parties might conceivably put aside their differences in the face of such a threat."

"Well, frankly, I hope not. Anything big and bad enough to scare both Darkseid AND Highfather Izaya into actually working together….would have to be of incredible danger."

Shrug. "As I said, they are only theories. There could, conceivably, be another, perhaps less worrisome reason for the combination of the two technologies."

After the meeting, Starfire ran to catch up with Raven. "Raven! Wait up! I wish to speak with you!"

_What are you gonna do now, dress me up in a chicken suit or something?_ But she sighed and let the alien princess catch up to her. "Could we—could we go to your room? Please?"

"Oh, all right. Come on."

Once there, Starfire proceeded to sit down on a footrest in front of the couch where Raven usually sat. "Robin and I made the love last night," she said, completely unselfconsciously.

_Ah. So that explains my dreams._ But not the _intensity._ Aloud, "well, I'm happy for you, Star." _And maybe a little envious._ That Starfire would come right out and tell her such things was nothing new; Starfire's people had a different idea altogether as to what constituted "things you don't talk about." At least she had waited till they were in the room, instead of blurting it out in the hallway with everyone around them. "So what troubles you? I sense something is bothering you, somewhere."

Starfire got up and paced around the room, hands clasped behind her. "He—he asked me to marry him. Not right away. But sometime in the near future."

Raven looked at her friend. "Well, that's great news, Star. But why would this worry you?"

Starfire hooked her fingers together in a knot. "I," she began, then halted. Raven took note. This must be something very unusual, to have the normally free-spirited Starfire in such a tongue-tangled mess. "I, I do not know if I can give him the children," she finally blurted out. She turned to her friend. "Raven, what if I cannot?"

Raven thought, and thought hard. That was a legitimate question. She knew some men regarded the ability to bear children as a major issue. "Star, I really don't know the answer to that question, but…..I can't help but believe that Robin is fully cognizant of the….possibility that it might be that way. I really don't see him as requiring that of you. Do you?"

"No…."

"But worst case scenario: suppose you aren't able to conceive children by him. What then?"

"I do not know." She twisted her fingers up in knots again, worriedly. "I find I am… afraid to find out."

Raven sighed. She got up and walked over to her friend and, after a moment's hesitation, drew her over to the couch where she was sitting, putting an arm around her as they sat. She still wasn't totally comfortable with such close contact, but she'd learned that sometimes it was just plain necessary. For both parties. "Star, I think it'll be alright. Robin loves you more than life itself. I know that time Blackfire had to you set up to get married, he was VERY upset. I actually thought he was going to come unglued or something. I really don't think you have anything to worry about." She paused. "Have you two been using any sort of protection?"

"There is a Tameranean preparation that I take, to prevent the unwanted pregnancies."

"You may be worrying over nothing. Why don't you have Cyborg check you out, sometime? Not right away or anything. Just….when you have the time. At least, that way you'd know. But look," she said to the taller girl, her arm still around her, "One thing I do know, for a fact: Robin will not love you any less if you can't have children by him. Of that, I'm certain."

"Oh, thank you, Raven! You are a good friend!" And Starfire hugged her back, not one of her usual bone-bending hugs, but definitely a strong hug, nonetheless. _Maybe I won't turn her hair green, after all._ It was kinda hard to stay mad at Starfire.

_To be continued…._


	5. Chapter 5: Admissions

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadows of the Empire, chapter 5: Admissions

Beast Boy and Terra made it in the next day. "Hi, guys! Miss us?" Beast Boy asked, from the doorway.

Robin was perusing some files. "Oh. Hey, BB, Terra. Welcome back." And went right back to studying his files.

_Yep, he missed us,_ thought Garfield, even as he helped Terra lug all their stuff up to their room. "Grass stain! You're back! And welcome back, my little rock 'n' roller!" Cyborg gave them both a friendly hug.

"My _friends!_ It is so _good_ to see you back!" Starfire caught them both in a bone-squishing hug. But, hey, that was just another sign of being home.

"It's good to be back, Star. Where's Raven?"

"Probably in her room. Shall I do the fetching of her for you?"

"No, Star, let us get unpacked first. What about Hank and Omega? They here, somewhere?" And so they caught up with current events. The cruise was discussed, with Terra gasping when she realized she didn't have anything to wear. "I've gotta do some shopping!" And she and Starfire began to plan an all-out assault on the "mall of shopping."

"Terra? I'm gonna go check up on Raven. Wanna come along?"

Terra looked up from her conversation with Starfire. "'Scuse me a moment, would'ja, Star?"

"But of course!"

Terra led him over by the door. Put her arms around him. "Gar. It's okay. I know what you're trying to do, and believe me, I'm not jealous. I do trust you. I know I said that before, an' bad things happened, but I mean it this time. I know you and Raven are just good friends. She's lucky to have a friend like you. So, go on, say hello to her for me as well. I'll be here when you get back." And she kissed him.

At Raven's door, he hesitated. Some primal instinct seemed to be warning him that something was up. He signaled for entrance. "Rae? It's me, Beast Boy."

"Come in." Raven sat in mid-air, her legs in the lotus position, eyes closed, meditating. After a few moments, she looked up and half-smiled. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"Pretty restful. Don't think I ever got it across to my folks that Terra and I were, you know, saving it for marriage, though."

"They're concerned about you. That's normal. That's what parents do." _Normal parents, which I, of course, never had._ "You heard about the cruise?"

"Yeah, Star was filling Terra in on the whole thing. You know, come to think of it, I don't think I have a proper bathing suit, either. Not one that fits me, anyway. Have to go shopping."

Raven smiled. "Whatever you do, don't ask Starfire for advice. She has positively way too much fun with that sort of thing."

Grin. "Sounds like first hand experience talking."

"Uh, well….." Raven blushed, looking aside. With anyone else, she would never have brought it up, but…. "She…..kinda somehow managed to get me in a micro-bikini the other day, right before Robin called a meeting. Had to keep my cloak closed the whole time."

Garfield laughed. "She didn't! Okay, she did, yeah, I can totally see that. That's our Star, alright. Er, sorry about that. I know you were embarrassed. Too bad I wasn't here. I could'a turned into a peacock and covered you up, at least some."

"And had me to look at your ass the entire time? I think it worked out better this way." Then she sobered. "So. Did you and Terra have a nice time?"

"Yeah. You know, I think there's a new player on the field out there. Things have been slow for the Doom Patrol, too. Somebody else is at work, and no one seems able to even give a coherent description about who or what it could be. Closest thing we got to a description was a guy says he got hit from behind by a food processor."

"Hm. A matter to think upon." Pause. "Would you like some tea?"

"B'leeve I would." She got up and made some, bringing it over to the couch where he was sitting, and pouring them both cups of the hot beverage. "Heard anymore from your girlfriend lately?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face. She meant Tara, Terra's clone, now residing in Steel City with Titans' East.

"Oh, gosh, please don't even mention her around Terra. She still gets steamed. No, I had to put her on call block a while back, and, last time I checked, she hasn't given up yet. Now she's begun calling from other numbers. I may have to change my cell number."

"Life is tough," she replied, unsympathetically. "Most guys would love to have your problems. Not one, but two, hot _femmes_. Both of them ready, nay, eager, even, to make your wildest, nastiest male fantasies come to life."

"Most guys," he replied back, "aren't engaged to Terra, who tends to live up to her name whenever Tara's name comes up. As in 'Holy Terra, I didn't see _that_ coming!'"

"I can believe it. That's probably as much guilty conscience as anything talking, you know. I mean, she egged you on into meeting Tara, and when that went the way it did….well, it created a monster. A green-eyed monster. In her."

_Enough foreplay._ "Rae, how have you been?"

"Me? Oh, you know, Garfield. I'm always alright. Why?"

"Dunno. You seem….different today."

She smiled and brushed a strand of her hair back. "I'm probably just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Mostly because Robin and Starfire didn't get a lot of sleep last night, if you get my meaning." Blushing, slightly.

"Ah. They've been up to their old tricks again?"

"Even more so than before." Sigh. "I suppose it's a healthy sign." Pause. "The demon part of me keeps telling me to just relax and soak it all up, but I have a hard time accepting that. I feel….like some kind of pervert or something, even though I can't help it."

"If it really bothers you, there's gotta be something we can do. Maybe some kind of, I dunno, psychic insulation or something…"

She shrugged. "Maybe. And….it probably wouldn't be that big a deal with anybody else. I mean, it's a perfectly normal human emotion." Again a pause while she sipped her tea. "I'm just not a normal human being, that's all." This last said with lowered eyes.

He reached over and stroked her cheek lightly, a tender expression on his face. "You're closer than you think, Rae. Don't ever let anybody tell you different."

Again she blushed. "Thank you, Garfield." _You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better._ Unbidden, the thought flashed through her mind of Beast Boy and Terra, sleeping together, arms wrapped tight around each other. What must it be like, she wondered, to go to sleep holding someone who didn't have all these Problems and Insecurities facing them? To wake up to a brand new, bright new day, a day full of _possibilities, _still holding the one you love? Secure in the knowledge that nothing could ever come between you?

What must it be like, she wondered, to be Terra?

Of course, she immediately banished the thought from her mind. Such thoughts only led to more pain. And Raven had what she considered more than her share of pain as it was. "Oh, by the way. Something I should mention. Word is, Omega's asked Kitten to go with us on the cruise."

Garfield sputtered, choking a little on his tea. "No way! Not Kitten! You mean, _The_ Kitten?"

"The same. I have a rather bad feeling about all that."

"Well, _yeah._ Er, he does know she's probably got some mischief in mind, right?"

"He says so. And he doesn't seem to be getting too emotionally attached to her, which is fortunate. You heard she was shot, right? An intruder into her father's basement shot her. But she recovered fully."

"No, I hadn't heard about that. Kitten, shot? I think the only thing that surprises me is, it hasn't happened sooner. She doesn't exactly go around the world making friends, you know." He mused. "Hm. You know, I guess we really need to get Omega out more. Get him to knowing more people, you know. That way, when Kitten dumps him, he won't be such a puddle on the floor_._"

"I get the impression he's more complicated than that. Plus, he's aware of Kitten's designs, and is not fooled by them. Maybe he enjoys the intellectual challenge, matching wits with someone. I don't know how far their relationship has gone, but I know he stuck by her during her recuperation at the hospital, taking turns with her father in helping her, and with her physical therapy."

Garfield was shaking his head. "Like you say, Rae, I gotta bad feeling about all this. He couldn't have hooked up with a worse choice. Well, okay, I guess he could've, maybe. I guess Blackfire would be worse."

"Gods, yes. Kitten, at least, is a….local annoyance. But you're probably right; we do need to get him out more." She sighed. "Not much of an expert on it myself, hardly."

"How're things between you and Hank?"

"Coming along smoothly. It turns out, he had a bad experience himself, in the service. This woman he was sorta seeing got blown to bits by an IED. Literally. He was first on the scene. He told me he helped pick up pieces of her." Raven shuddered. "We think _we've _been through some things. And we have. But I can't imagine what _that_ must've been like for him." She sighed. "I guess we're _all_ walking wounded, in some ways."

"Yeah, wow, that's gotta suck. So how do you feel about him?"

Raven considered. "He's nice. He respects my personal space, doesn't try to get me to do things I'm not ready to do. He's a good kisser." She blushed. "But….I don't know, Garfield. Maybe I have too high a standard or something. Maybe I'm waiting for a knight in shining armor."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment after that. Then, "Well. He'd _better_ be respectful of you. Otherwise I'd have ta go be all over him like a spider monkey. Except in my case, that's the literal truth."

She laughed. He so loved to hear her laugh. "Well, don't do _that._ But things are okay." But she seemed pensive.

He stood up. "Well, anyway, I guess I need to get with Terra and go do some shopping. Wanna come along?"

"No. I'd just be in the way."

"No you wouldn't. C'mon, Rae, besides, Terra might appreciate another girl's point of view on these things. You know _I_ don't have much fashion sense."

She got up with him, as he was heading for the door. "Not this time, maybe. But, but it…is very kind of you to offer." Again, she found herself blushing.

"Hey, Rae, you're family. You don't need an invitation! You oughtta know that by now."

"Thank you, Garfield." They were at the door. She rose up on tiptoe and brushed his lips with hers. "And, and welcome back. I've missed you."

He kissed her forehead. "I've missed you too, Rae. Well, later." And he left.

She stood looking at the closed door for a very long time afterward.

….

At the shopping mall, Terra and Starfire quickly disappeared into the girls' swimsuit section. Terra had plenty of clothes, at least, regular clothes, but she'd need some formal wear. Plus a swimsuit, of course.

"So, have you heard, Friend Terra? Friend Omega has asked the Kitten along on the cruise."

Terra grimaced. "Yeah, I think I heard Cyborg mentioning that. I take it he's serious? I mean, this isn't like, some sort of outer space joke or something?"

"I do not think so. They seem to be getting along well. But I am uneasy about her coming along on this cruise."

"I feel ya there. Me, too. Well, maybe it won't be a total disaster. I mean, look at Kid Flash and Jinx. That seems to be working out okay.

"Omega does know about Kitten, right? I mean, you or some of the others told him what she's like, everything she's done in the past, right?" The two were shopping for swimsuits; Terra had in mind a conservative two-piece, but Starfire kept egging her on to something a bit more risqué.

"Yes. He knows. And he is not fooled by her…he says. But I worry."

"Well, I mean, he knows. He's a grown, uh, whatever he is. He's gotta make these decisions on his own, you know."

"I mean I worry about what I would do if she hurts my friend. On my home planet, such things often resulted in duels to the death."

Again, Terra grimaced. "Well, that's kinda frowned on here, Star. But if she does hurt him…..there just might be some totally legal and altogether innovative ways of letting her know we _really aren't _happy with the whole situation. We look out for our own." She smiled. "Remind me to tell you about what happened with me one time, when some whore of a girl broke Brion's heart."

Starfire laughed. She had found a kindred spirit, at last, in this matter. "Oh, I would be most delighted to hear! But for now….oh, here is the saleslady I was telling you about."

Beast Boy had accompanied them to the mall, but he, along with Cyborg, were currently perusing the music section. It hadn't been difficult to find swimsuits for them, so they had some free time before Starfire and Terra got through. Probably, Beast Boy thought, quite a bit of time. "Hey, Cy. Check it out." He was holding the latest Ke$ha CD.

Cyborg grimaced. "Still on that flash in the pan? Man, you should wise up. Snuggle up with some U2; they got some great stuff out. Some great love songs." Here he grinned evilly. "Songs Terra might, you know, like. As in, like, _really_ like." He winked.

Garfield laughed. "Nice try, but no cigar, Cy. I guess we each like what we like." Then he sobered. "Cy? Gotta question you can maybe answer."

"Shoot."

"Where do you think Terra and I should go on our honeymoon?"

"What, you mean you two haven't settled on a place yet?"

"No." Sigh. "I guess what with all that happened…..but I'd like it to be somewhere really nice, you know? Thing is, Terra's pretty much been all over the world. So finding someplace different may be kinda hard." They retired to the food court, ordered sodas and nachos, and sat down to relax.

"Hm. That's definitely something to think about. What about Hawaii?"

Beast Boy grimaced. "Not there. Turns out, Terra once went there…with Slade. They weren't, you know, intimate at the time, but….."

"Yeah, bad associations, I hear ya. Hm. Let me think about it some. Does Terra seem to have any favorites or suggestions?"

"None she's clued me in on yet. I think she'd be perfectly happy just to stay here in Jump City, but I really want this to be something to remember, you know?"

Cyborg smiled. "Ah, I don't think you have to worry about _that_ too much, Gar. Believe me, it'll be memorable. But yeah, lemme study on the matter some. Hmmm. Someplace romantic….." His one human eye took on a faraway look as he tried to come up with something. "Money's no object, I take it?"

"Nope."

"Well, Europe might be out. I don't know all the particulars, but I gather she spent a good part of her childhood there, going from one country to another, after the slime that fathered her kicked her out of her own country. Hey. What about New Zealand? That's where they filmed all those 'Lord of the Rings' movies…..the countryside looked really gorgeous."

Garfield considered, chewing on a jalapeno. "Hm. New Zealand. Yeah, that might work. I'll have to ask her and see."

"Gar…something I've been meaning to ask you." Garfield looked up in surprise. Cyborg's tone was altogether different now; whatever this was, he was dead serious about. "How…how have you been dealing with, with, well, you know, with this thing between Slade and Terra? I mean, I know it's all water under the bridge an' all, but…"

Garfield sighed and sat back. All of a sudden, he'd lost his appetite. "How do you think I feel? Slade took advantage of the girl I love. He used her, and then discarded her when she was no longer needed. How am I supposed to feel about that? Even though he didn't force her, he still basically raped her. I mean, she was underage, she was dependent upon him, psychologically. He had no business doing what he did."

"Have you two ever sat down and really talked about what happened?"

"No, not really. I know enough about what happened. And I find myself…reluctant to discover all the 'juicy' details. I do have a temper, you know. I mean, how would you feel if something like that were to happen to, say, Sarah?"

"Oh, God…."

"Yeah. And moving it a step back, how would you feel if something like that happened to, say, Starfire? Or Raven?"

"Somebody would be in for some slow dyin'."

"My feelings exactly. So I try not to dwell on it too much." His expression darkened, and his voice changed. "He hurt her, Cy. Deeply. And not just physically, either, but emotionally as well. She counted on him, depended on him, and he used her like that." Pause. "He'll probably try to bring it up next time we fight. But I'm ready for that." He smiled an unnerving smile. "Maybe I'll get the chance to castrate him or something, that is, providing he actually has the guts to face off against us in person, and not through some other Slade-bot, like he usually does."

"Well, just wanted to see how you stood on that. 'Cause, like you say, it'll come up again, you know. He'll probably try to goad you into turning into your 'beast' form or something, make you do something stupid, so he can get the upper hand."

Again, Garfield smiled grimly. "He…might be in for a shock if he does. I've been practicing. Seems there's more to the 'beast' form that met the eye, at first. A lot more."

"Hope so, man." He raised his soda in a toast. "Well, here's to the new couple. Long life, and lots of kids for me to spoil." Beast Boy laughed, but toasted right along with him.

….

A great distance away, as terrestrial distances go, Grodd walked into a small compartment, activating a secure communications link as he did so. The image that formed on the screen, as usual, failed to fully resolve into more than a silhouette, but he was used to that by now. It was apparently that of a human male, seated at a desk, with banks of monitors behind him. There had been a time when Grodd would never have entered into an alliance with any human, not without a very good reason, but that was then, and this was now. Now he had a very good reason: his Master had told him to.

"You planted the device?" asked the figure at the other end of the communications link, casually, in such a way as to imply that it was of no import to him either way.

"Yes. And set it according to the specifications you provided. Now. My Master requires that you fulfill your end of the bargain."

The figure chuckled. "In due time, Grodd. In due time. These things do not happen overnight. You know the human bumper-sticker wisdom, 'Good. Fast. Cheap-*"

"'Choose any two.' Yes, I am familiar with it. I think we can safely eliminate the 'cheap' portion from that equation."

"What, because of the girl? Grodd, don't tell me you're getting sentimental in your old age. And over a mere human, at that!"

"That is not what I meant. I was referring to the fact that now, there may be an investigation of some sort, to some degree. This whole matter may be compromised. I have assured the Master that nothing will come of it, but one never truly knows these things until they come to pass."

"True. Perhaps you were hasty in your assurances."

Grodd shuddered visibly. The being on the other end of the link found that both amusing and instructive. "You have never felt the Master's displeasure. Pray to whatever gods you revere you never do."

"An outmoded and obsolete convention, my friend. I prefer to see to these matters myself. I find it simpler that way."

Grodd decided he'd traded sufficient banter with the insolent human. When the Master brought the Earth under his sway, he'd see. Oh, yes, he'd see. "Anyway, do you have an estimation as to when we might be getting some of the answers we seek?"

"Within a matter of days after I acquire the _other_ necessary component. That, of course, is not entirely up to me. For now, rest assured that I have received the necessary information you sent, and am diligently working on it."

"Do you require anything else from us, on this end?"

"Not at the moment. There is a time for patience, Grodd. This is one such time. Assure your Master that all that can be done, is being done, with as much haste as is feasible."

"I shall. Your next payment is scheduled for the first. Might we expect some results by then?"

The figure shrugged. "Unknown. If I can acquire a test subject or two, perhaps. If I can, perhaps sooner. We shall simply have to see. Lucifer out." And with that, the screen faded.

Grodd stifled a very unscientific curse. Well, there was nothing more he could do. The matter was now in the hands of the one he knew only as _Lucifer,_ and would stay that way until such a time as that other saw fit to respond. He, personally, had serious doubts about the wisdom of trusting a human—especially _this_ human—with any truly significant information, but the Master was pushing the matter, and it was not his place to disagree. He left the compartment.

{{_**GRODD. REPORT.**_}} Grodd sighed. The Master might very well be displeased with what he had to say, but there was nothing he could do about it. He walked into the Master's chamber, bowing low as he did so. The Master did not truly require such; the practice of bowing was an Earth custom, and he was not of Earth. But he appreciated the gesture for what it meant.

"So far, nothing to report, Master. Lucifer states he has received the information, and as soon as he can acquire the other needed components, will deliver to us what we seek. He refuses to put any sort of schedule on the matter."

{{_**HM. I AM QUESTIONING THE WISDOM OF ALLYING MYSELF WITH THIS HUMAN. COULD YOU NOT FULFILL HIS ROLE?**_}}

Grodd bowed lower, almost groveling before the giant on the throne. "No, Master. He has expertise that I simply do not possess. Honesty forces me to admit that. And…he is extraordinarily competent at what he does. I have dealt with him in the past. He will, if my experience is any guide, live up to his end of the bargain, but he cannot be rushed."

{{_**HM. THESE HUMANS AND THEIR AGENDAS….I FIND IT REMARKABLE THAT YOU HAVE ACCOMPLISHED ANYTHING ASIDE FROM TURNING YOUR WORLD INTO A RADIOACTIVE SLAG HEAP, GIVEN THE LACK OF PROPER LEADERSHIP.**_}} It was a measure of how completely the Master controlled Grodd, that the latter didn't take offense at being categorized in with the humans he normally despised. Grodd knew what the Master meant.

But now he shifted uneasily. "Master….you asked me not long ago, if the humans had allied themselves with any of the other Osirans seeded onto this world."

{{_**YOUR RESPONSE WAS NO.**_}}

"It turns out that is both true and not. It is true that the Thinkers have kept to themselves, to the point where they cannot even be found…"

{{_**TYPICAL THINKER BEHAVIOR.**_}}

"….and a battalion of warriors has been sighted, but what became of them is unknown. However, there is one that may prove significant."

{{_**SHOW ME.**_}} The Master meant for Grodd to _remember_ the news reports he'd seen dealing with this, and allow the Master to see his thoughts, his memories. So Grodd did, calling to his attention the news reports regarding the newest member of the Teen Titans, the one called _Omega._ As he did so, he could almost detect a surge of unusual emotion in his normally calm, controlled Master. {{_**THAT….CANNOT BE. IT APPEARS TO BE A WARRIOR PRIME. BUT THEY ARE EXTINCT, HAVE BEEN EXTINCT SINCE THE DAWN OF HISTORY. OR, AT LEAST, THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE.**_}} Grodd could add nothing to that, and so did not. Since Grodd could not see the invisible-to-human-senses serial marks on Omega's hands and face, neither could the Master. But what he could see troubled him. {{_**I MUST KNOW MORE. FIND OUT MORE INFORMATION ON THIS PARTICULAR WARRIOR. THIS IS NOW A PRIORITY WITH YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**_}}

"Yes, Master. I will do as you command."

{{_**SEE THAT YOU DO. THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE, GRODD. FIND OUT ALL YOU CAN ABOUT THIS WARRIOR, IF WARRIOR IT BE, AND REPORT BACK TO ME.**_}} And with that, the Master dismissed him.

Leaving the Master's chambers, Grodd could not help but analyze what had just transpired. If he hadn't known better, he'd have sworn the Master had been actually _shaken_ by the possibility of a Warrior Prime. He did not know why this should be. Perhaps, in time, he would.

…..

Back at Titans' Tower, in Beast Boy and Terra's room: "Hey, Gar. This cruise is supposed to be a Titans' thing, right?"

"Yeah. Far as I know. Why?"

"Starfire and I ran into Kid Flash and Jinx at the mall today. We told 'em about it. I guess that's alright, isn't it? I mean, Jinx is pretty much a Titan, surely."

"I'm sure it's fine. What did you get?"

She fished something out of the shopping bag she'd been carrying. "Take a look."

He glanced at what she was holding. "Hey, somebody cheated you. Where's the rest of the ball of yarn?"

"Gar….that's not yarn. And this is all there is to it. Look at it." And she handed him the swimsuit.

He whistled. "Holy shoestrings, Batman. This can't be legal, can it? I mean, it's three pieces of string, basically…..oh, wait, yeah, I see where it's supposed to….cover up the goods. But….good grief. Is _this_ what girls are wearing to the beach these days?"

"According to the saleslady, yes. I bought it—she was one helluva talker—but, honestly, Gar, I'm not sure I'd wear this in the shower."

"Wouldn't be much point. Er, I hope you're not planning on actually wearing this on the cruise, are you?" He had visions of hordes of horny men converging on his fiancé.

She smiled and came into his arms. "Relax. I bought one that's a _little_ bit more. But I wanted you to see. Maybe it's a sign of my advancing old age or something," said the eighteen year old blonde geomancer, "but I just can't see this as being, y'know, appropriate, somehow. Except maybe to a nude beach."

He shook his head, still studying the tiny suit. "You and me both. What did Starfire get?"

"That same saleslady—and, boy, is she ever _good at it_-was pushing something on her even smaller than this." At his look, she replied, "yeah, I know. I didn't believe it was possible either. But it is."

"Starfire? Wearing something smaller than _this?_ We'll have to form a defensive ring around her. Maybe three deep." He handed her the suit back. "Terra? Let's talk about something."

"Sure." She put up the clothes she'd bought, came and sat by him on the couch in their room. "What's on your mind?"

"Our honeymoon. I've been giving it some thought. How does New Zealand sound?"

She shrugged. "Great. You know, don't you, that we don't _have_ to actually go anywhere, don't you? I mean, I'd be just tickled pink to stay right here. After all," and here she smiled a dirty smile, "it's not the countryside _I'm_ gonna be focusing on."

He kissed her. "Me, neither. But I do want this to be a memorable experience for us. And, and, there's another matter that was….recently kinda brought to my attention."

"Oh? What?"

"Well, you know, Raven's an empath, right? Turns out, she can _feel_ it when Robin and Starfire get it on. She doesn't have any choice in the matter. So, yeah, going away would be the thoughtful thing to do, anyway."

Terra gasped. "Ohmigosh. That's right. I…hadn't even thought about that! How, how does it affect her? I mean…." She floundered, searching for words.

"Makes her horny as hell. And there's nothing she can do about it. I mean, if it were two people she didn't know, she could kinda tune it out, but she's more in tune with us, her friends. So I gotta get with Cyborg and see if we can't come up with some kinda shielding for her."

"God, yes. I hadn't even thought about how it might affect her. We'd be putting on a show every time we…but do you think Cy can come up with something?"

"I hope so. Don't see why not. I mean, he came up with that safe room we tried storing her in, when her father came for her that time. That was pretty secure. But how well it would screen her from…you know…I don't know. We've never actually _tested_ it for that, specifically."

"Hm. Well, as you say, surely there's something we can do. Now what's this thing about Kitten going along on this cruise?" As she spoke, she got up, and began preparing for bed. It was getting late.

He sighed. "Trouble. I really hoped her dad would say no, but no such luck. We'll just….I dunno, cope, somehow. We don't exactly have secret identities—well, Robin does, but…-so, theoretically, maybe it'll work out….."

She went into the bathroom. "I guess it's too late to hook Omega up with somebody else, is there?"

"He's already asked her. And he's not the sort to go back on his word."

"What does he _see_ in her, anyway? I mean, yeah, I guess she's pretty, but can't he tell she's trouble on two feet?"

"Dunno. Sometimes, I wonder just how much he comprehends about…our world. Not just the planet part, but, you know, the social aspects of human behavior. From what he and Hank have let slip, life on Osira was one continuous war for survival. They didn't have such customs as dating there. Even reproduction….was handled on an industrial scale, in factories, of all things. Test tube babies, or something like that. So all this is completely new to him. How much he really understands about human nature, I don't know." He heard her turning the water on in the shower.

She appeared in the bathroom doorway, clad in her underwear. "Coming, Gar?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I was daydreaming." He got up, pulling his clothes off as he spoke. Terra liked for them to shower together, and, in truth, so did he, now. It had taken some getting used to, though, being accustomed to showering alone all those years.

But, heavens, yes, this was soooo much better. Even if they were abstaining from sex until the wedding night, it was still fantabulous. _How did I ever get this lucky?_ He asked himself, every time he saw her in here, like this, with him.

On the other side of the world, the individual who was currently working under the pseudonym of "Lucifer" paused in his work, momentarily. All was proceeding according to plan. Grodd and his extraterrestrial Master had complicated things, but he didn't foresee any serious problems coming from that. If things went the way he thought they would, both Grodd and his Master would soon no longer be a part of the equation. Then, he could get back to business.

This matter of acquiring test subjects was worrisome, however. Ideally, he needed young people, young humans, of a certain body type and healthy, for optimum results. In the past, that hadn't been a significant problem, but the world was changing. Young, healthy humans just couldn't go missing as easily as they used to could. He sighed, a bit of longing for the good old days coming into his thoughts. But he quickly dismissed such things as unworthy of a progressive, forward-looking scientist. Nostalgia never accomplished anything worthwhile.

And speaking of worthwhile….he focused his scanners on the American west coast, on the area known as "Jump City." It might be worthwhile to steer clear of it, for a time. Rumor had it the Osiran Thinkers were in the area, and until he had a handle on them and how to deal with them, it might be best to avoid a confrontation. He wished he had some clue as to what had happened to the contingent of warriors that had been reported, but in this, he was as much in the dark as everyone else. They could be a complication.

Idly, and with the skill of long practice, he hacked into the Jump City PD's database of crimes, recent. He was curious to see what had become of the incident at Killer Moth's house. Unlike Grodd, he was under no illusions as to whether or not the authorities would truly conduct an in-depth investigation. Even if they didn't, the Titans had surely been alerted to the matter, and, despite their being at odds with Killer Moth and his daughter, would probably take a hand in the matter to one degree or another.

One simply does not ignore a break-in, attempted theft from, and gunning down of someone one knows, even peripherally. He had no doubt that Robin, at least, would not rest until he at least had more information on the subject.

Hm. Curious. No report of the death of a "Kitten Walker," or a "Kitten Van Cleer." Could she be using another name? He had a certain amount of information on her in his massive database, and so looked her up by social security number.

Interesting. So. She'd been taken to Conner Memorial Hospital, treated, and released. So the girl lived. He smiled. Grodd would be beside himself if he knew someone was alive who could point a finger at him. He wondered if maybe he should barter this information with Grodd, but decided not to. That Grodd was inept was not his problem. Besides-and here he smiled a positively evil smile—perhaps the girl could be of some use yet. She was certainly young and healthy, and the right body type. And even the right psychological profile. After all, waste not, want not. Unlike Grodd, he wasn't overly concerned about an investigation into her disappearance….in point of fact, he might even be able to work it to his advantage, somehow. In due time, of course.

…..

Back at her home, Kitten found herself unable to just go right to sleep, no matter what she tried. Warm milk, nothing worked. There was nothing on television worth watching. Her father was fast asleep in his room, and she didn't want to wake him.

But the truth was, she was bored stiff. Then her eyes fell on her iPhone. Hm. Hadn't Omega once told her he didn't sleep? She picked up the phone, pulled up his number, and typed in, _U there?_

The response was immediate. _Yes, Kitten, I am here._

_Cant sleep._

_Why not?_

_Just cant. That happens sometimes, with humans. Im not disturbing you, am I?_

_Of course not. I always welcome communication with you._

Kitten found herself blushing, slightly. She could never have said how, but she could tell he was sincere.

_Perhaps some fresh air might help you sleep. Are you dressed?_

_I have my pjs on…._

"_Pjs?"_

_Pajamas, Omega. Sleeping apparel. But yeah, Im decent, if thats what ur asking._

_How about a walk along the beach?_

At this hour? It had to be every bit of two in the morning. But…._yeah Omega, Id like that._

_Then look outside your window._ She glanced up, and there he was, hovering just outside her second story window. She went over to the window and raised it. "Wow. You got here fast," she said as she climbed out the window and into his arms. Funny; Kitten had always been just a little afraid of heights, but in Omega's arms…..there was just nothing to fear.

The night ocean's soft susurrations were soothing to her, and the feel of the sand beneath her bare feet was relaxing as well. Omega walked along beside her, hardly saying anything unless spoken to. Both of them just continued to walk along the beach, with the night surf crashing in the background, just enjoying each other's company. Kitten was a bit nonplussed; she couldn't remember going with a guy just to be with him, just to enjoy his being there. She didn't really know how to act. "So, Omega. Tell me something. What do you, like, look for in a relationship?"

"You mean, a male/female relationship? I am honestly not sure. We didn't have such things on Osira. So this is all new to me."

"But, but, you and Athena had some sort of relationship, didn't you? I mean, you told me you two 'made it' or made out, or something to that effect."

He sighed. "Yes. Once. Sort of. But the circumstances of that occurrence are not ones I like to recall."

"Why ever not? I'd think….."

"Because it involves me committing what I suppose you'd call a…crime."

Kitten's ears perked up. "Oh?" When he didn't say anything, she prompted him, "Well, c'mon, don't leave me hanging. How could you two making out or whatever be criminally related or even _unpleasant_?"

"What you are calling 'making out' wasn't exactly voluntary on either of our parts. You remember I told you about her combining two elements she really shouldn't have?" She nodded, watching him. "It produced a chain reaction, resulting in an expanding black hole, a singularity, destroying the lab where we were working, and threatening the…city, I guess you'd call it, in which we were. While others worked to evacuate the city, she and I strove to stop the singularity from consuming more than it already had. We did finally succeed, but…." And here he paused…."considerable damage had been done. For this, she was to be what I suppose you'd call executed."

"_Executed?_ For an _accident?"_ Kitten's mouth hung agape.

"Things in the Empire were not as they are here, Kitten. She was to be eliminated for her part in the matter. I found I could….not let that happen." Omega's head tilted towards the ground, as the night ocean crashed against the beach, his face in shadow. They paused at one particular spot, and Kitten chose to sit on the sand. She knew she'd get her pajamas wet, but there was no help for it; she'd just have to change when she got back. He sat beside her, both of them looking out towards the crashing night surf, illuminated by the full moon.

"Well, _yeah._ What'd you do, break her out of jail or something?"

"We had no jails as such. The condemned were simply put to death. No, I….waited until such a time as her execution was imminent, then….set off the reaction again, this time in such proximity that the Lords who were to oversee her execution were directly endangered. In the confusion, I was able to get her to relative safety."

Kitten smile a dirty smile. "I guess she was grateful, huh?"

"Hardly. She was furious with me. I had acted recklessly, endangering the lives of many others, some of them Lords. _I_ was the one deserving of execution, not her, for I had acted deliberately, with forethought, whereas hers was an accident." Pause. He gestured, dismissively. "To make a long, unpleasant story short, the Lords eventually decided that her expertise in dealing with dangerous singularities was too valuable to waste. Which, I suppose, was really the whole point of my endeavor. And so she was spared." He paused, sitting on the wet sand. Kitten knew she was getting her pajamas soaked, but this was…interesting. So he _wasn't_ such a Dudley Do-Right after all. She found that thought….rather thrilling.

Kitten considered all that. "But, how did that lead to you two…doing what you did? Make up sex, maybe?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. As I said, she was very angry with me. And perhaps I did act hastily." He sighed a very human-like sigh. "But things were happening quickly, and I was running out of options, as the saying goes."

"So how did that lead to….?"

"It was decided that her knowledge was too valuable to be stored within one being. And since I was the one who'd worked the most with her, I was selected for a memory share. To be a memory backup, so to speak. Via direct neural hookup. What I suppose you'd call a mind link, of sorts."

"I still don't see how that-*"

"Mind links of this sort are extraordinarily intimate, Kitten. You cannot hide anything from someone you are linked to. This goes far beyond the Link I refer to, that we used for communication. Your brain is literally connected to the other's brain. No secrets. In a sense, you become of one mind with the other individual."

Kitten thought about that. She certainly had some secrets she'd like to keep, even from her Dad, but….to be _made_ to share everything in one's head with another….would be incredibly personal. The way he described it, it almost sounded like forced sex. Or worse. "And this was, like, required of you two?"

"It was."

"Hm. So, I'm guessing you got her knowledge of the, the whatever it is you were talking about. But there was more to it than that, wasn't there?"

He looked embarrassed. "Yes. She was angry with me, for endangering others. And there was a certain amount of anger for defying the will of the Lords. They, after all, controlled us completely, and sought to make their will our will. So I caught some of that, and deservedly so. But…."

"But there was something else even beyond that, wasn't there?" He nodded, silently, a silhouette against the moonlit night. "You saw she had feelings for you, didn't you?" Again he nodded, clearly uncomfortable with this subject. "Omega…all that's perfectly normal. I mean, you two worked together, kinda knew each other. It's normal that she'd, like, _like_ you. As in _like you_ like you, you know."

"Not for us. Such relationships were forbidden in the Empire, for exactly the reason I gave you. It led, or could lead, to illogical, irrational behavior. Of which I was a prime example." He turned to her, an expression of intensity on his face. "Kitten, what you, and many others, do not understand is that what you, on this world, term _right_ and _wrong_ and _free will _are not standard universal concepts. Many beings…my own among them…are simply taught, trained, conditioned to _obey_. To obey, above all else. Just obey, To do otherwise produces a sensation of what you might call guilt on our part. Only….more extreme."

"Now don't tell me you're still beating yourself up over this. Omega, even, even in Hell people are still free to think and feel for themselves. Nobody, but nobody, has the right to take _that_ from you. I know I," and here she drew a deep breath, "have done some things that were against the law, and yeah, it wasn't necessarily a nice thing, but, but, dammit, I didn't really believe I was doing the _wrong_ thing when I did them. You gotta be who you are. And you. Just to knuckle under to authority just _because_ it's authority…I can't see that as being right. The guys in charge can be wrong, you know. It's possible."

"Evidently, I believed that." He fell silent, and she couldn't help but feel he was remembering some things that he maybe wasn't comfortable sharing just yet.

"So….this between you and Athena….." she prompted.

"Mind link is, as I said, incredibly intimate. And, to a degree…. exhilarating. Particularly with someone you….care for. The usual means of doing so involved quite a bit of machinery."

"Well, anyway. So you discovered she had feelings for you. And, I guess, she found out you had feelings for her, right?"

"Yes. As I said, a very…intimate experience."

"So what did she do?"

"Nothing. What you call relationships were forbidden in the Empire. And, on a much more accessible level, she hated me, not just for my actions, but…." Here he paused, looking out to sea. "Perhaps also for the emotions I created in her. Emotions neither one of us knew how to handle. She went back to her Lord, and I went back to mine." He shifted uneasily. "Not exactly a Hollywood ending."

Kitten thought, and thought hard. This was big, this was important. "Omega? I'm gonna tell you something: sometimes you just gotta kick the gods of this world right smack in the balls. Just to show you can. I mean, some things _just aren't right_, no matter what. Doesn't matter if it's against the law or not. Yeah, I can see not wanting to hurt anyone, okay, I'm down with that. But telling you what to feel, to think? To kill someone for making a mistake? I just don't see it. Those Lords needed killing."

"I must have agreed with you." This last was said almost subvocally, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to be heard. She waited, sensing something was coming, something big. But nothing ever came.

She scooted over to him, leaned up against him there on the beach. The guy sounded depressed; he needed some moral support. "Well, anyway, you're _here_ now. All that's in the past. You're in a world where right and wrong do exist, which, which really, you've always believed in, kinda, anyway. That's just good karma at work. You must've been doing _something_ right, 'cause you've found where you belong." As she thought, she found herself wondering, _Have I found where I belong? Here, beside him?_ She quickly banished the thought from her head. No. She was never getting all that involved with a goody-goody.

Except….he wasn't such a goody-goody, was he? On his world, he'd been kinda the ultimate bad boy…._oh, no you don't, Kitten. No getting attached to someone. Not for you. Ever. That just makes you weak, vulnerable. You gotta be tough._

Still….it was kinda intoxicating and relaxing at the same time to just lean up against him, here, and rest, watching the ocean, and the moonlight. After a while, she dropped off to sleep.

Omega looked at the sleeping girl by him. He needed to be getting her back to her home; her father would be upset if he checked and found his daughter missing. So he gathered her up, gently, and flew her back to her house, to her room. Put her in her bed, and pulled the covers up around her. Kissed her forehead, another human custom he was coming to appreciate. _Good night, Kitten. I hope your dreams are pleasant ones._ She murmured sleepily, turning over and smiling.

Without a sound, he turned and flew off into the night.

_To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 6: Cry

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadow of the Empire, chapter 6: Cry

_I don't own the Teen Titans._

"So, you found this, in an alley? Any idea where it came from?" Robin was holding the silvery object Kid Flash had brought him.

"None. It was just there. Didn't you once tell me about stasis fields, though? Could this be an object in a stasis field?"

"Very possibly. Omega's our resident expert on stasis technology; I'll have him look at it. You and Jinx gonna join us on the cruise?"

"We're planning on it." He squirmed, uncomfortably. "Robin? Do I seem old-fashioned, to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We went shopping for her a bathing suit. I swear to you, the one the saleslady insisted upon was….kinda extreme."

"Wait. Was she a sort of a large woman, brown hair, wore oddly shaped glasses, fast talker?"

"That's her."

Robin smacked a fist into the palm of his hand. "It's that demon saleslady! She'll have every female in Jump City naked, if she has her way. Hm. In some cases, that might not be all that bad a thing, but….Let me guess…the suit she sold Jinx doesn't cover up as much as the dollar bills she paid for it with, am I right?"

"That's only if you fold the dollar bill in half. What's up with that, anyway? I mean, I appreciate a skimpy suit on my girl, but…." He floundered, uncharacteristically out of words.

"Hmm. I don't know. She _could_ just be good at her job, but….maybe I'll have Raven and Hank check it out. Remember, there was that time, a while back, with that succubus, over in Steel City. _That_ almost got outta hand. Could be something similar going on here.

"While I'm thinking about it, though, Jinx hasn't heard of anything up in the supervillain community, has she?"

"If so, she hasn't told me. And…she pretty much tells me everything, these days."

"Well, you heard about Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter, getting shot, didn't you? Yeah. Happened a while back. Omega found her, got her to treatment. But he reported that she'd been shot by a gorilla. Using an ordinary handgun. That's kinda unusual. He's targeting Grodd, right now, but I wondered if you'd heard anything."

Kid Flash shook his head. "No. But it's funny you mention Grodd; he seems to've disappeared, even from the normal—if that's the word—supervillain circles. Wasn't he in on that probe thing? With the Justice League?"

"Last I heard. But that was the last anyone heard of him, even his, ah, usual associates. Hm. Maybe one of his schemes blew up in his face, literally. But somehow I doubt we're that lucky."

"Me, too. I'll check with Flash; Grodd _is_ one of his personal foes. If anyone knows anything about him—besides, of course, Batman—it'd be him." He paused. "So. How are things between you and Starfire?"

Robin blushed; he couldn't help it. "Ok. Yeah, well, better than okay, really. I, uh, I think I kinda accidently popped the question the other night."

"Wayta_go!_ It's about freakin' _time_! Here, gimme some." He and Robin high-fived each other. "So when's the big day?" The two were relaxing in the Titans' meeting room.

"We haven't gotten that far yet. But, to be honest, I wouldn't mind it being rather soon." _Did I really just say that? I can't believe I just said that._

"Well, good. Better soon that not-soon. Make an honest woman out of her. Snap her up before somebody else does."

"I plan to." The more he actually talked about it, the easier it seemed to think about it, and the more it seemed just plain _right._ "Who knows? Maybe we'll make it a double wedding, with Gar and Terra."

...

"Master, I have the information you seek." Grodd proffered coded disks with the news reports regarding Omega.

The Osiran Lord levitated the disks out of Grodd's hands. He didn't need to do anything so primitive as actually putting them into a player to read the information encoded therein. {{_**SO. AN OSIRAN PRIME WARRIOR, HERE. THAT IS…..NOT GOOD. THE PRIMES WERE REPUTED TO BE UNSTABLE, AND THEIR GENOTYPE DISCONTINUED. SO WHAT IS THIS ROGUE WARRIOR ACTUALLY DOING? AND HOW DID HE GET HERE?**_}}

"It is unknown how he arrived here, Master. He has allied himself with a group of enhanced-power humans known as the 'Teen Titans'. Together, they seek to combat crime in the city in which they are based."

{{_**WHAT IS CRIME?**_}}

"Antisocial activities usually done for personal gain, often at the expense of others. I myself have engaged in it, to some degree." Grodd had nothing to hide from his Master. Not that he could, anyway.

{{_**HM. I AM NOT SURE IF I SHOULD ENDEAVOR TO RECRUIT HIM OR NOT. THE WARRIORS SIGHTED EARLIER WOULD BE MUCH MORE MANAGEABLE. IS THERE NO INFORMATION ON THEM?**_}}

"None, Master. I have several subroutines even now combing the internet for any information regarding them. But so far, it is as though they disappeared from the face of the Earth."

{{_**WHAT OF THE PROBE?**_}}

"After destroying the planet the humans call Venus, it has simply done nothing. It continues in its orbit between this world and Venus."

{{_**THE THINKERS COULD LINK WITH IT DIRECTLY. I KNOW ITS ULTIMATE PURPOSE WAS TO RAISE THE QUANTUM ENERGY LEVEL OF THIS UNIVERSE TO ONE MORE ACCOMODATING TO OUR NEEDS…..I CAN ONLY SUPPOSE THEY HAVE COMMANDED IT TO NOT DO SO UNTIL SUCH A TIME AS THEY ARE READY. EVEN AS I AM NOT READY, YET. THIS…INTERFERENCE….BOTHERS ME. IT MAY BE A FUNCTION OF YOUR UNIVERSE'S NATURAL LAWS, OR IT MAY NOT**_.}} He paused, thinking. {{_**THERE IS NO WORD OF ANY OTHER SUCH BEING AS MYSELF?**_}}

"None, Master. I think you are the only one."

{{_**THAT PLEASES ME. SHOULD YOU COME ACROSS ANY SUCH INFORMATION—EVEN RUMORS, UNSUBSTANTIATED—YOU WILL INFORM ME. FOR NOW, I WILL PROCEED WITH THE ASSUMPTION THAT THERE ARE NO OTHER LORDS UPON THIS PLANET. GATHER INFORMATION UPON THE ENHANCED POWER BEINGS UPON THIS WORLD, SUCH AS I DO NOT ALREADY POSSESS. NOW. WHAT OF THIS OTHER MATTER, WITH THE ONE KNOWN AS LUCIFER?**_}}

"He states that he needs some test subjects to complete the second phase of his project. However, he intends to see to that matter himself, without involving us. As to the other matter, he refuses to give me any sort of time element for when results might be ready."

{{_**HM. AND HE STILL REFUSES TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME DIRECTLY? WISE OF HIM. PERHAPS TOO WISE. IT MIGHT BE PROFITABLE TO PURSUE ANOTHER LINE OF INQUIRY. MULTIPLE SOURCES WOULD ENHANCE THE PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS.**_}}

"And the probability of discovery. But that will be as you will have it, Master."

{{_**CONDUCT A SEARCH FOR OTHER REPUTABLE ENTITIES OF LIKE QUALIFICATIONS,WHO COULD FURNISH ME WITH THE DESIRED RESULTS, ESPECIALLY THOSE WITH WHOM I COULD BE IN DIRECT COMMUNICATION. WHETHER BY PERSONAL CONTACT OR BY ARTIFICIAL MEANS, IT WILL BE THE SAME. AND ONCE I CONTROL THEM….IT WILL ALL BE MUCH EASIER. AND THEN WE CAN TRULY BEGIN TO MAKE PROGRESS ON YOUR RUNAWAY WORLD.**_}} He arose, stretched slightly. {{_**YOUR PEOPLE, WHETHER HUMAN OR GORILLA, HAVE GREAT POTENTIAL, GRODD. I CAN DO MUCH WITH SUCH POTENTIAL. TOGETHER WE WILL UNLOCK THE SECRETS OF YOUR COSMOS AND BEGIN THE MARCH OF EMPIRE. THIS WORLD WILL SOON BECOME THE SEAT OF A NEW INTERSTELLAR GOLDEN AGE. **_

_**AND YOU, MY FAITHFUL SERVANT, WILL REIGN BESIDE ME.**_}}

…..

The Orb was a bit perturbed.

It knew, from its room there, at Titans' Tower, all that transpired. It could "see," to use the human term, anything and everything it so desired, and sense much more. Nor was its perception limited to the here and now.

It could _see,_ in a manner of speaking, the future it had in mind for its friends, and for the others on this world. But getting there was proving problematical. Guiding human destiny was somewhat like guiding a great many logs floating down a river: one had to guide them around the bends and turns, keep them in the main course of the water, and watch out for logjams.

Unfortunately, logjams happened anyway.

One such "jam" involved the Osiran Lord. The Orb knew it couldn't allow the alien to spread his influence over all the globe. The Lord might have good intentions, at least, as he saw them, but it would result in a kind of slavery that humanity had never even conceived of, a kind of mental slavery that went against everything they believed in and worked for, sometimes even in spite of themselves. They wouldn't be _human_ under the Lord's influence. They'd end up being….something else. And there were other factors at work complicating things.

The Thinkers, or Kindred, as they now called themselves, could easily become a problem, but they could even easier become a benefit. It was their nature to improve things, and, granted, there was much to improve in this new world. Nor were they likely to institute any sort of mentally or spiritually invasive rule, even supposing they did conquer the world. No, they were not really a problem, at least, not yet.

The warriors on Jupiter, now, were what humans called a "different story." They were designed from the beginning to be instruments of destruction, and while under proper control, they were beneficial, here they had no control. Aside, of course, from the Lord, who could not be permitted to acquire them. So the Orb thought, and pondered on the best way to deal with these complications.

Unfortunately, not even the Orb could foresee every rough spot along the way.

…..

Time passed. The slow days continued for the Titans, which they found a welcome relief. Plans were made for the cruise, discarded, and planned anew. A glorious chaos seemed to settle over everything.

After one meeting, Robin caught up with Raven outside the meeting room. "Raven. I need you and Hank to go check something out, if you would."

"I suppose. Why, what is it?"

"Well, it may be nothing, but there's this one saleslady out at the shopping mall who seems determined to turn Jump City into Naked City. As I said, it's probably nothing, but I just wanted you to check it out, make sure there's nothing of a supernatural nature going on."

Raven considered. "I…don't see why we couldn't. Give me the name of the store and a description of the saleslady, and we'll go over there right away."

An hour or so later they were back. Raven had her hood up, cloak closed tightly around her, and refused to speak to anyone. Robin caught up with Hank, who looked a bit shaken. "Hank? What, er, what happened? Is Raven alright?"

"Oh, she's fine, Rob. We, uh, found the saleslady you mentioned. I couldn't detect anything beyond the norm on her, and, from what she said, neither could Raven. But she is one helluva saleslady. She, uh…." He paused, scratching his head, looking uncomfortable. "She kinda sold Raven on a swimsuit."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Robin, I've never _seen_ suits like that. I don't see how they're legal. But to add insult to injury, not only did she sell Raven a couple of pieces of string to wear, but she also—and how, I swear to you, I'll never know- somehow, talked her into wearing it back to the Tower." Robin choked back a chortle. "Now, don't say anything. You know Raven. I, personally, don't wanna tick her off right now. Especially right now."

"I hear ya. Well, as long as there's nothing of a sinister nature going on, I suppose there's really nothing for us to do. Say, you didn't succumb to the demon saleslady's charm, did you?"

"Heck, no. I went to the men's section."

Omega was a bit puzzled. He hadn't heard from Kitten for a couple of days now. He'd tried calling her several times, but each time, the call had gone straight to voice mail. Was this the "dumping" of him everyone had been warning him about? If so, it was not unexpected, even though it was unwelcome. He found himself thinking of her at odd moments, and, yes, missing her. Even with all her manipulative schemes….

Well. If it was to be, it was to be. He really didn't see any attraction in going on any cruise anyway. He'd just remain here, and "mind the store," as Beast Boy put it.

A couple of times, he thought about focusing his senses on her house, just to make sure she was alright, but refrained. He knew humans really didn't appreciate that sort of thing. Instead, he occupied his time with the Matrix, attempting to communicate with the warriors on Jupiter, and, yes, checking on the status of the probe. So far it had taken no more action, and he hoped it would not. At least, not yet. He had to find the control codes to send it off into space, far away from humanity and all that they knew, so that when, not if, it did attempt to reset the universe to a higher energy level, the resulting changewave would not interact with the worlds of men for a long, long time. Unfortunately, that was proving to be easier said than done. The probe—or rather, its programming—seemed to like it right here, and resisted any effort on his part to send it elsewhere.

There was a knock at his door. "Enter," he said, already knowing who it was. Hank poked his head in from the hallway. "Big guy? You alright?"

"Of course, Hank. Why would I not be?" The Osiran was kneeling on the floor, in his usual position, with the connections affixed to his _formet_.

"Well, you just seemed….I dunno, maybe a little depressed?"

"Nobody has pushed me down, Hank." Hank just gave him a look, as though to say, _okay, don't play Mr. English-as-a-second-language with __me__, buddy._ Omega gave a very human-like sigh. He really couldn't hide anything from this human; they'd once shared a bond deeper than some married couples. "Oh, very well. If you must know, and I suppose there is no reason why you should not, I have not heard from Kitten for a little over a day now. I suppose I am, what is the Earth expression? A little bit down in the dumps." He paused, a thoughtful expression coming over his face. "I did not think it would affect me this way."

"Ah." Now things were starting to make sense. "Well, 'Mega, I…don't know what to tell you. You do know that she was just using you, right? Right. Maybe this is the end of the, the relationship, such as it was, when she saw she couldn't get anything useful out of you. I'm just sayin'. But it may not be that, either. Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes. Numerous times. I get her voicemail."

"And she hasn't returned your calls? Maybe you should go over there?"

"I do not wish to harass her. If this is indeed the 'big goodbye,' then the sooner and more completely ties are severed, the better for us both. At least, so I surmise. From my admittedly limited experience."

"Omega, look." Hank flopped down in a chair by the Osiran, his former soul brother, and one he still considered a brother from another mother. "I…don't like the notion that she may've hurt you, but, but some people just can't change. Kitten kinda has a rep for doing things like this. I'm sure you're better off without her."

"Perhaps."

He got up. "Well, don't barricade yourself in here the whole time, 'kay? You still have friends out there, friends who really do care about you. So don't….just lock yourself in here. C'mon out and mingle with us, some. At least reassure us you're okay."

"I shall, Hank. And thank you." But privately, he wondered: _am__ I okay?_

After Hank left, he glanced down at his T-cell. Maybe he was being premature, but if indeed she wished no further contact with him, then perhaps he could derive some small satisfaction from putting her on call block. That _was _what humans often did in these circumstances, wasn't it? He groaned inwardly at the thought. _I must really be "going native," _he thought. Just as he was about to, though, with his finger poised over the button, his cell chimed: an incoming message.

With a shock, he saw it was from Kitten. One word: _Help!_

_To be continued…._

_Please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Transformation

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadows of the Empire, chapter 7: Transformation.

Omega didn't even bother to knock at Killer Moth's house, but phased through the door, his every sense alert and searching for trouble. He found Killer Moth on the second floor, at one end of the hallway, lying on the floor, half turned on his side, seemingly unconscious. Omega checked; although it was hard to tell, given the human's altered biology, he didn't seem to be in any danger. His breathing was normal, as was his heartbeat and respiration; pupils, well, perhaps a bit dilated, but no signs of blood or severe trauma. It was as if he'd fallen asleep there in the middle of the hallway.

Omega looked up. Huddled against the far end of the hallway was a figure dressed in a white nightgown. He approached cautiously, even after his senses confirmed what humans would call his heart had already told him. "Oh. Oh, my."

…..

The ambulance drivers had a hard time securing the six and a half foot tall moth man into the gurney. They were especially afraid of damaging his wings. Every test they could administer came up negative, however: negative on cardiac enzymes, no indication of insulin-related coma, nothing that they could determine as to the cause of his continued unconsciousness. The attending police, who'd come with them, wanted to cordon the place off. Omega wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm tellin' ya, the crime scene investigator-*" began one.

"Is already here. Now. I have a job to do. Kindly do not hinder me." And with that, he went back into the house, slamming the door shut in their faces.

For the next two days, Omega was mostly conspicuous by his absence. He didn't attend meetings, he didn't answer his T-cell, and Cyborg noticed that the heat in his room was turned up. Way up. But not the gravity. Usually, when the Osiran didn't want company, he turned up both heat and gravity.

Robin happened to catch him at the Titans' main computer one night, around midnight. "Omega? Long time no see. Is everything alright? You've been locked in your room for two days straight…"

"_No,_ Robin. Everything is _not_ alright. In fact, I would say that everything is on the other side of the universe from 'alright.'" He spoke with an intensity the Boy Wonder had never heard him use before. He did not look up from his search, and Robin began to get some "bad vibes" from him. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"Does this have anything to do with Killer Moth? I heard he was hospitalized, for reasons unknown." The other Titans, hearing the voices, began gathering in the room.

"It does." He clamped his lips together.

"Wanna talk about it?" No reply. "Omega? I said-*"

"I heard you."

"Well?"

Omega abruptly paused in his search. _Stupid, clumsy interface, anyway. _The human was obviously not going to just go away. He got up and rounded on Robin, thrusting his face within an inch of his. "If I _wanted_ to talk about it, do you not suppose I _would have_, before now?" All the while, drilling his own dark eyes into Robin's.

The others were stunned. Omega hadn't raised his voice, but the _way_ he'd said it clearly denoted someone on the edge. They'd never heard the normally calm, controlled Osiran come so close to losing it as now.

Omega must have seen their shocked expressions, because he drew back, and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I….apologize. That was….inexcusable, on my part. I ask your forgiveness."

Starfire approached him, putting her hand on his arm. "Friend Omega…something is obviously causing you the stress. Perhaps if we knew what it was, we could help."

Omega sighed, looking down. "You are, of course, right. And you certainly can't help as long as you don't know. Very well. Come with me." And he led them down to his room. Cyborg whistled when his bionic eye translated the temperature readings coming off the door. "Man. You've gotta have it at least a hundred sixty in there."

"One seventy-five." Without another word, he phased through the door without opening it. The others could hear him talking to someone in the room. It seemed to take him a long time….

Finally, the door opened, releasing a searing blast of heat that made the others (except for Starfire) step back a notch. Omega exited the room, then turned and waited, there at the open door. He evidently had the lights on full blast, too, because they couldn't see into the room for the brightness.

He turned and spoke to someone in the room. "Come on. It's alright, nobody's going to make fun of you or anything. You're among friends here. Come on, now. It'll be okay." There was no response from within the inferno of a room. "I know you've fought in the past, but they're your friends, Kitten, and they want to help. But they have to know what's going on. So come on, now. Trust me. It'll be alright."

A figure emerged from the searing white blast furnace. A figure wearing an old-style nightgown down to her ankles

The figure placed her hand in Omega's, and emerged fully from the room. The other Titans gasped when they recognized their sometimes sort-of arch-nemesis, Kitten….but drastically changed.

Her hair was unchanged, but her skin, all that they could see of it, was a bright, solid red. Her eyes were almost a glowing yellow from corner to corner, with barely visible pupils. She shyly placed her other hand in Omega's, and he put his arm around her, drawing her in protectively close; she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I found her like this. Evidently the victim of genetic manipulation. And, no, not her father's. This goes way beyond that." The girl put her face in her hands, hiding from the assembled heroes. "Kitten, it's alright. You didn't do this to yourself, nor did you ask for it. This was done to you, completely against your will. You had no say in the matter. You've nothing to be ashamed of." Kitten just shook her head, still hiding her face in her hands.

"Kitten?" Robin asked, still a little stunned, "Is that you? What, what happened?" He moved forward….

Omega held up his hand, interposing himself between the two. "I wouldn't get too close, were I you, Robin." At his look, he added, "For two reasons. One, her skin temperature is now about one hundred ninety five degrees Fahrenheit. And two," here he turned to the changed girl, still hiding her face in her hands, "Go on, Kitten. Show them. They're here to help. They have to know." The girl just shook her head harder, her blond hair rippling up and down its length, all the way to the middle of her back. "It's alright," he coaxed, "I promise you nobody's going to laugh or poke fun. Now come on. Show them." The girl sighed, her face still in her hands.

And something _shifted_ beneath her nightgown.

Beast Boy, himself no stranger to bizarre transformations, would later say he couldn't help but feel a little "gone" as a _tail_ emerged from underneath Kitten's nightgown. A long, bare, prehensile tail, the same color as the rest of her skin, with a wickedly-sharp asymmetrically barbed stinger on the end. "When she awoke, and found herself like this, she naturally sought out her father. Unfortunately, she was unprepared for her…new body's reactions and reflexes. She stung him with her tail, resulting in his current paralysis. She didn't mean to," he added, somewhat defensively, "it was…an accident."

The others were stunned virtually speechless. Finally, Robin goaded himself into speaking. "Why—why doesn't she say anything? Is she in shock?"

"She _can't_ talk, Robin. Her tongue has been removed."

….

Grodd stood in the communications room, conversing with "Lucifer." The shadowy figure on the other end was talking. "You'll be happy to know," he said, "that I've just shipped the first module. By Fedex. It should arrive within a day or so."

"Good. The Master will be pleased. And what of the _other_ matter?"

"I have acquired one test subject, and so far, all seems to be proceeding well, but my experience in these matters tells me not to rush things. After all, there is no point in throwing away human lives needlessly."

"The Master is of the opinion that there are too many humans as it is."

"An opinion I share, curiously enough. But that is a matter for a later resolution. For now, the superfluity of humans simply means an overabundance of test subjects."

Grodd exhaled. Truth to tell, _he'd_ always felt the same way, but despised appearing to agree with Lucifer. But all that was in the Master's hands now. "Well, anyway. We shall await the arrival of the package. Do you require anything else from us, on this end?"

"No. Let me know if the module is satisfactory. Although I don't really offer a warranty, I am willing to make whatever alterations you require. For, of course, a wholly reasonable fee."

…

Kitten and Omega sat, side by side, on his bed, in his room. The other Titans had left, some shaking their heads. They might feel various ways about Kitten, but what had been done to her was….a bit extreme.

Omega's hand was in her open mouth. "The good news," he was telling her, "is that your tongue was surgically removed. That means I may be able to regrow it, using my healing ability." She didn't, of course, say anything, but her eyes spoke volumes.

He took a break after a few minutes. He wasn't tired, but she couldn't sit there and hold her jaw open that wide for very long without getting sore. She had her iPhone, and now turned to it, tapping a message into it: _how can u stand 2 look at me?_

Omega repressed a sigh. They'd had this conversation before. Evidently they were going to have it again. "Kitten, there's nothing wrong with the way you look. You look the same. Your skin's just a different color. That's all."

_i have a freakn tail! _

"So?"

_So?! im hideous_

Now he did sigh. "You are not."

_Yes i am. im a monster_

"Then I must be a monster, too. My skin's the color of your Earthly paper. No way that's normal, by human standards."

_i killed my own father!_

"You did not. He's recovering nicely at Conner Memorial Hospital." This last wasn't _strictly_ true; Killer Moth was alive and, so far, well, but he didn't seem to be making as much progress towards recovery as the doctors had hoped. Still, he was at least awake. That was something. Whatever she'd hit him with must be pretty potent, given his body mass index and artificially-induced resistance to toxins. "Give it some time, and I'll take you to see him."

_not like this!_

"Do you _really_ think how you look is going to matter to your father?"

No reply. Then, _im repulsive_

"You are beautiful. Just like you've always been, ever since I've known you."

Pause. Then, _do u really think so?_

"Yes." He prepared himself. Here it came, again.

_then prove it. make love to me. right now_

"Kitten. We've had this discussion before. You're in an emotionally vulnerable state right now. It wouldn't be right to do that with you in your current condition."

_u do think im ugly_

"No, Kitten, I don't. Why won't you believe me? It just wouldn't be right to, to take advantage of your state of mind right now. Surely you see that. Let's see how things go, okay?" He stood up, deliberately changing the subject, and tried to sound optimistic. "Now. You'll need nutrition, lots of protein, since you are, after all, regrowing a bodily organ. That takes biomass. It must come from somewhere. What would you like to eat?"

_idk. Hard to think of food at a time like this._

"How about tacos? Burritos? Plenty of protein there."

_maybe. hamburgers? i guess pretty much anything. dont know how itll taste 2 me now_

"One way to find out. I'll go get a variety of things. See which ones you like best. Okay?"

_do you have to leave me? im scared. _ She paused. Then , _i hate being so weak._

He knelt in front of her, taking her small hands in his. "Kitten. You're not weak. Okay, yes, you're scared. That's okay. That's _normal._ In these circumstances. But weak? Kitten, I can easily see someone going through what you've gone through completely losing their minds, becoming catatonic, even. It's a big change. You don't like it, well, okay, that's okay. It would be abnormal if you _did _like it. But I wouldn't call you _weak,_ by any means." He paused a moment. "I don't know how _I'd_ react, if something similar happened to me. I probably wouldn't take it as well as you're taking it."

She smiled. _liar liar pants on fire. ur the strongest person i know._

"Physically, maybe. But mentally, emotionally? I don't know." He sighed, looking off. "I snapped at Robin, earlier, out of sheer frustration. So, really, I admire you for how well you're holding up under all this. I'm not sure I could do it."

_u snapped at Robin?_

"Yes." He shifted, a bit uneasily. "I'm…still learning to deal with emotions."

_id have paid money to see that._

"_I'd_ pay money for it never to've happened. He was only trying to help."

There was a long pause on her part. She was obviously wrestling with herself. Then she typed in, _omega?_

"Yes, Kitten?"

_i have a confession to make._ When he waited, she proceeded to type in, _i dont know quite how to put this. _Another long pause, while she thought. _i,i was just using u 2 get some dirt on Robin._

"Oh?" An arched eyebrow.

_yeah._

He sat for a long moment, thinking. "Well, I suppose I should be…upset about that. Maybe on some level I am. A little." He turned to her. "So…why are you telling me this now?"

_idk it just seemed like i had 2_

The two sat in silence for a while, lost in their own separate thoughts and feelings, sitting there in his room: her, on his bed, he, on the floor in his usual kneeling posture. Then, she typed, _i didnt always,_ then thought, and backspaced over it, hurriedly. _thats y i started going out with u in the first place._

"I see."

_idont blame u for hating me now. i kinda hate myself. u'v been nothing but good to me. iguess what im saying is, dont put urself out anymore on my acct. ill just go._

He got up from the floor and once again sat by her on his bed. Gathered her in his arms. "Kitten. I don't hate you. I've felt hatred before. I know what it feels like. And I don't feel that way towards you. Quite the opposite, in fact."

_u, u don't hate me? even though i was just using u?_

"Even though."

_u sure?_

"One hundred percent." He kissed her cheek and stood up. "It's all about choices, Kitten. And I choose this path. Now, I'll go bring back some food. Say, do you suppose you could drink those high-protein drink mixes I see marketed for human bodybuilders? That might be a quicker route."

_i could try. ill try anything._

"Well, I'll be back soon. Try to get some rest, okay? And you'll see, Kitten. No matter what happens, it'll all work out. I'll stay with you throughout the whole thing."

She smiled, white teeth showing, the first time she'd done so since her shocking transformation. _okay. hurry back…._ And she showed him the message as he left the room.

After he was gone, she stood looking at the door for a long time. Then, she typed in the word _dearest_, and sat there, looking at the whole message for a while and smiling. Then she hastily backspaced over it. Before anyone could see it, of course. That just, like, would not do. No, that wouldn't do at all.

…

Angelique was enjoying some wholly unnecessary but tasty tacos just outside a local Taco Bell when the very same Prime warrior she'd been instructed to leave strictly alone flew in and ordered two dozen to go. She started, momentarily, when she recognized him. _Well, I guess even he gets hungry, once in a while._ Still, she watched him, warily, as he placed his order. She'd been told to have nothing to do with him, but if he started to hurt anybody….well, she'd see for herself just how tough he was. No way she was gonna stand by and let some innocent bystander get beat up by some thug.

But he was acting in a decidedly non-thuggish manner, waiting his turn in line, politely paying for the tacos, thanking the clerk at the desk, even holding the door for an elderly woman with a walker to get out. Angelique couldn't keep her eyes off of him. This was the big bad boogie man she'd been told about? Where was the meanness, the badness, the awfulness, the, the whatever it was that was supposed to positively _drip_ off of him? He didn't seem so bad. Such was her astonishment that she even called out to him, just as he was about to take off. "Must be hungry, huh?"

He looked startled. "They are not for me. A friend of mine has been hurt, and I'm taking these to her."

"Hurt? How?" Angelique's ears would've perked up, had she still had that much basic organic humanity left in her. As it was, she opened her audio sensors up more, turning up the gain, in order not to miss anything of what he said.

"She was apparently the victim of someone using some sort of retrovirus. She was genetically altered, and she's having a hard time adjusting to her new self. I'm trying to help her."

"Wait. Somebody messed with her DNA? And didn't even _ask_?" Angelique put her feet down from the outside table where she'd been resting.

"That's correct."

"What happened?"

"It's a rather long story, Angelique, and I really don't have time to go into it now."

She froze. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. And what you are, as well." The two were no more than a few feet apart.

"And you're not gonna attack me?"

"Why should I? You're not causing any trouble. Why should I attack you?"

"Isn't that what _you_ do? Cause trouble?"

"No. Who told you that?"

"Mr. Slade. He says you and your group are always running around, causing trouble for everyone."

"I see." He paused, thinking. "Do you, by any chance, have the capability of accessing online news feeds directly?"

She looked warily at him. "Yes."

"I would recommend you look up incidences involving the Teen Titans and related groups. See for yourself whether or not we are actually causing trouble. Then decide. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my friend." And off he went, leaving a very puzzled Angelique behind.

An Angelique who began to do just what he suggested, accessing news media content with in-built search engines, searching for any reports of any activity or activities involving the "Teen Titans."

Hm. Now _this_ was interesting.

_To be continued…_

_Please read and review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Adjustments

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadows of the Empire, chapter 8: Adjustments

_I don't own the Teen Titans._

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, Kitten had gone into Omega's bathroom to take a shower. She didn't know when he'd be back, but she felt dirty, and maybe in more than just a physical sense. Maybe a nice hot shower would invigorate her. The feel of the water running over her naked body was soothing.

She couldn't get over how he wasn't mad at her. _She'd_ have been furious. But he _had _said he'd been sort of upset…..was it because he was different, an alien, or…..something else?

Stepping out of the shower stall, she let the steam subside, and surveyed herself in the full-length mirror on the door. The water hadn't been too hot for her; in fact, she'd had it turned up all the way and it still felt only lukewarm to her. But her new body…..

She turned sideways and looked at herself. Overall, there'd been no radical change. She could still recognize herself in the mirror, the lines and angles of her face and body were the same. And her hair was the same. But her skin…..

She faced the mirror face-on again, running her fingers across her chest, across her breasts. Yep, still just as pleasingly sensitive as before. Her eyes tracked down. Pert breasts, abs to die for, and a pubic region completely devoid of any sign of hair. Oh, well, she'd been planning on shaving, anyway. No hair on her arms, underarms, or legs. Good. She hated hair in those places. So maybe things weren't _all_ bad.

She halfway expected to have cloven feet. But no, her feet looked the same, save for the color, though she thought her toenails did look a little odd.

She turned sideways again, inspecting her profile. _Except for that damned tail_, springing out of her lower back, her butt was just as firm and shapely as ever. Maybe even more so.

But how would she ever fit in to normal society? Obvious answer: she wouldn't. Not like this.

And the damned tail…..

When she got right down to it, the tail was the major fly in her ointment. It was no way natural, and she didn't see how she'd get clothes to fit. They'd have to be custom-tailored. Or… something.

She examined that tail closely, with its stinger on the end. So, apparently, according to Omega, the venom was a neurotoxin that produced unconsciousness and/or paralysis. But what else could she do with this unwanted accessory?

She experimented with lifting things, like her towel. It seemed to function just like an extra hand, or (and here she shuddered) a tentacle (and, boy, was _there_ ever a mental image to shake!); all she had to do was _think_ about it, and it happened. She could tell that there were bones and muscles in it, enough to make it work as a prehensile appendage. And it was strong, too, stronger than it looked: she found she could easily flush the commode with it, depressing the plunger just like she would with her hand, without shifting her weight. She experimented further, wrapping her tail around small objects and lifting them. No surprises there. She found herself smiling a wicked smile when she imagined her tail wrapped around Paula's neck. Try to horn in on her dates next time, would she? Hah! Take that, bitch!

Except there wouldn't be a next time, would there? Sure, Omega _said_ he wasn't upset, but he was probably just saying that. Any guy would be, would have to be, and would have every right to be. Just give him time. He'd probably get to where he couldn't stand to look at her. And certainly no other guy would, not with her like this.

Her shoulders and tail both drooped simultaneously. Well, so much for her life. Now she was an outcast, a walking freakshow. No self-respecting guy would be caught dead with a monster like her.

_I don't belong in this world,_ she thought to herself. Kitten had never really given any serious thought to her future, beyond becoming—sort of—a supervillain like her Dad. She'd never given the matter of _relationships_ much thought. After all, she was young, and pretty. Her biggest problem (before Fang, who tended to scare off the competition) was _too many_ offers, not too few.

Now things were going to be different.

Okay, yeah, so Omega was right about her looks not having changed all that much. She could still see her own face in the mirror. But she didn't fool herself: maybe some guys would find her exotic, but the majority would just find her weird. Weird as in, "I'll go with Betty Sue. At least, she's not a red-skinned demon looking thing. With a tail."

She remembered Omega telling her she was still pretty. Could he be telling the truth? Or was it all just a comforting lie, to make her feel better? Why would he lie? What could he possibly get out of it? He'd resolutely refused to have sex with her, even though she would have welcomed the comforting _normality _of such. Wasn't that what all guys wanted, anyway? Not, of course, that she'd ever actually gone _all the way_, but just the idea was…distracting. And right now, some distraction would be welcome. Kitten didn't deceive herself; lots of guys might find her attractive, yes, in the short term, but just a little too far around the curve to actually consider any kind of relationship with her, beyond, say, a one-night stand. Omega saw past that, or said he did….

Thinking about him, she absentmindedly brushed against herself down there, between her legs. Hm. She was a little….wet. And not from the shower, either. She caressed herself, all the while half-wondering, what would it be like, to have _him_ down there, thrusting into her? The thought made her smile, and she moved her fingers a little faster, closing her eyes in ecstasy. Mmmm. Yes. An excellent fantasy….

But she found she couldn't climax. She'd lied to him, led him on, made him think she was interested in him, when she wasn't. She just couldn't see them as a couple, not after all the things she'd done to him. Not after the way she'd used him.

"Kitten?" His voice sounded through the door. Obviously, he'd made it back. She dressed quickly (she still had only the nightgown she'd found herself in, that terrible day, to accommodate her tail), and walked out of the bathroom. "There you are. I brought a diverse mixture of fast food products; see if any of it appeals to you."

Kitten looked over the proffered food on the table he'd placed it on. He'd brought tacos, burritos, fish, hamburgers, and chicken strips. She found herself to be ravenously hungry, devouring the chicken strips first, then working her way up to the fish, burritos and hamburgers. She couldn't really taste things the same way she used to, but she could still taste them a little. Maybe once she got her tongue back….

While she ate, he sat there and watched her, an unreadable expression on his face. She didn't have her phone right then, but she gestured to the food. _Aren't you gonna…?_

He smiled and shook his head. "It…isn't necessary for me to eat in that manner, Kitten. Here, watch." He picked up a leftover French fry, and held it between his thumb and forefinger.

Kitten watched as the fry just…..disappeared. Somehow she got the impression he'd actually absorbed it, like a sponge_._ Kitten stared. Now _that_ was kinda neat. Unexpected.

But she still wanted him to _eat with her._ So she got up, went around the table, and sat down in his lap. "Kitten?" His arms automatically went around her, as she picked up a french fry and held it to his mouth. Cocked her eyebrow at him. _Well? _"Oh. Alright." And he obediently chowed down on the fry, Earth style. She fed him several more, before returning to her own seat. "Thank you, Kitten. I'm still learning Earth customs, I guess." That was good; she appreciated a man who knew his place.

She was full. She couldn't eat another bite. So she got up from the table and retrieved her phone. _omega? lets talk._ And she motioned for him to come sit by her on the bed. He sat down beside her.

_omega? lets talk about…..us_

"Alright." Now he began to get a little nervous.

_i know i hurt u. i probly made u angry. that was wrong of me. very wrong. can u forgive me?_

"I have already done so, Kitten. Besides, I wasn't exactly born yesterday, you know. I….had an inkling as to what was going on."

_then y did u keep on seeing me?_

"Because I…..like you, Kitten. I enjoy being around you."

_but i lied to u_.

"You weren't the first, Kitten, and you probably won't be the last. As I said, all is forgiven."

_so….how do u feel about me, about us, now?_

"That, Kitten, is a question for another time. Right now, I don't think it's a good idea to make any decisions based on feelings at this point. Do you?"

There was a long pause, with her looking down at the phone in her hands. Then, _i just wanna say 1 thing. that walk we had on the beach, when i couldnt sleep that night…..that was…that was, like, the best experience of my life. i wouldnt trade it for the world._

"Neither would I."

_so. where do we go from here?_

"First things first, Kitten. You need to rest and recuperate. I've a hunch growing your tongue back won't be a totally pleasant procedure. You need to eat, sleep, and we'll see about the tongue. Okay?" He stood up, and began pulling the covers down for her.

_stay with me? tonight?_

"Now, Kitten….."

_i dont mean like sex. just stay with me here, tonight? while I sleep? please?_ Pause. Then, _i don't know how ill feel, waking up…like this. again _

"Very well, Kitten, but you do know I don't sleep, right?"

_what do u do in place of?_

"I kneel here on the floor. This is a relaxing posture for me." He demonstrated, sitting on his heels. "And I enter a meditative state. I'm not asleep; I am alert to all that goes on around me."

_can u do that lying down? like on a bed?_

He'd never thought about that. "I….suppose. My posture doesn't really matter all that much."

_then lie down with me here, would u?_

"Yes, Kitten. I'll lie here with you tonight." She moved over on the queen-sized bed to make room for him. He levitated over it, positioned himself horizontally, and allowed himself to drift cautiously down onto the bed beside her, careful not to put his full weight on the bed. He folded his hands across his chest and lay there, rigid, almost at attention, while she got under the covers and snuggled up to him, throwing her arm across his chest. Then she paused, drawing herself up level with his head, looking him directly in the eyes. She took his head in her hands and kissed him, a long, passionate kiss….

"Now, Kitten…."

But she drew back and nodded. _I know._ She'd put her phone on the nightstand, so she couldn't really communicate with him, but just settled in, nestling up against him, her arm across his chest, somewhat possessively, it seemed. But she snuggled in beside him, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He lay there for a long time, just enjoying her closeness, the sensual _feel_ of her, up against him, and, yes, examining his own feelings towards her, before entering his meditative state.

_To be continued….._

_Please read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadows of the Empire, chapter 9: Feelings

_I don't own the Teen Titans. Wish I did. The abomination currently being shown would've never farted its way across the screen if I did._

Angelique was rapidly coming to the conclusion that she'd made a horrible mistake. Her internal search engines were all giving her the same story: Teen Titans good, Mr. Slade evil and wanted by the law. In previous times, there would've been no question as to what to do: get as far away from Mr. Slade as possible.

But Mr. Slade had Charlie. And, if her suspicions were true, the nanoprobes in Charlie were designed to…do something bad to him if she did defy him in some way.

She _could_ go tell Father Alpha about the matter. But she had too much stubborn pride to do that. This was her mess, and she wanted to fix it by herself. But how? What to do?

She could always go to Mr. Slade and "request" an explanation for all the news reports about him. No doubt he'd have something soothing, calming, completely believable, and very probably totally false to tell her. The advantage to that was, she might believe him. That would relieve her of the necessity of having to make a hard decision, at least not yet.

But that was also the disadvantage: that she might believe him. And if he really was bad, she'd be doing bad things right along with him. Angelique was bright enough to realize that could lead to her doing far worse things. And even more worse things. With no end in sight.

So what to do? She loved Charlie desperately; he needed her, depended on her, and loved her in return. But now, because of a wrong choice she'd made, he was in danger. She had to make it right, somehow. So she lay there, on her bed, in her room at the Kindred's hive, on her stomach, and thought and pondered.

{{Daughter? Are you well?}} Delta, one of her adopted moms, came into the room. {{You haven't been in Link all day today. That isn't like you. Are you alright?}}

{{Yes, Mother Delta, I'm alright.}} She really should've known better.

{{Child, why are you telling me something that is obviously not true?}}

Gulp! She'd forgotten that one can't lie in Link. Delta saw right past her "words," and sensed the underlying distress she was feeling. But Angelique rallied herself. {{I'm sorry, Mother Delta. I misspoke. _I'm_ alright—see?}} and here she opened up her full diagnostics to Delta's scan. {{See? Nothing wrong with _me._}} Here she paused. {{It's Charlie. He's sick, and I don't know how to help him.}}

Delta sat by her adopted daughter, on the bed. {{What is wrong with him?}}

{{That's just it, I'm not sure. Mr. Slade says it's a rare disease that sometimes dogs get. He can keep him well with some medicine, but he can't cure him. He's even put nanoprobes in him, Mother Delta, to, I guess, monitor his condition. That is what they're for, isn't it?}} She hoped Delta didn't sense the desperate desire to _believe_ in her question.

{{In…many cases.}} A horrible suspicion began to form in the back of Delta's mind. {{What has he said? What has he had you doing for him?}}

{{He has been training me to fight bad people. And I have done well, he tells me. I have already exceeded the limits of his testing apparatus. He's had to design new ones.}} She turned over on her back, putting her hands behind her head and gazing up at the ceiling. {{Control is the key, he says, and he's right. So I have been working on my control. I have made a lot of progress.}}

{{Has he said anything more about taking you to find your mother?}}

{{No. Apparently, it isn't impossible for someone to…disappear sometimes, and there be no trace of them. He says most of them disappear because they _want_ to, but why would my mother want to disappear? From me? I don't understand it.}}

{{There could be many reasons. Also….}} and here she hesitated.

Angelique noticed. {{'Also'?}} she prompted. {{Also what?}}

{{He said most of them want to disappear. _Most_ of them. What about the ones who did not want to disappear, but disappeared anyway? You must take that into consideration.}}

{{You mean, someone could've _made_ her disappear? Taken her somewhere? Against…against her will?}} In spite of her intelligence, Angelique was still very much a child, and inexperienced in worldly matters. The notion that her mother might be alive and well, somewhere, but somehow prevented from returning to her had just simply never occurred to her.

And then, true, there was another possibility that she deliberately tried not to think about.

{{It is a possibility, child. There are many things I don't understand about the world of humans. I do not understand why she would have given you up in the first place. Our kind does not bear children as humans do, but I would sooner die than part with you. But you must be prepared for the possibility that…something may've happened to her.}} Delta reached over and ran her long fingers through Angelique's hair. {{Have you made any progress towards finding those men who put her on those drugs?}}

Angelique sighed, gazing up at the ceiling. {{Not as much as I'd like, Mother Delta. Apparently, they, too, have contrived to disappear, to some degree. Mr. Slade has found some indication of their activities—he is really very good at finding people—but…..}}

{{I understand. Maria, how do you feel about Mr. Slade?}}

Instantly, Angelique was on her guard. She _couldn't_ share her suspicions about Slade over Link. And anything she "said" would be tinged with her feelings about her findings. {{He is a very intelligent man, Mother Delta. I've never met anyone who so thoroughly understands how bad guys operate. And he is…nice enough towards me. He gave me a place to keep Charlie, and he says he's doing everything he can to keep Charlie healthy. That can't be wrong, can it?}}

{{I don't see how. Maria?}} Angelique perked up. There was something in Delta's mental "tone of voice" that drew her attention. {{If—if he should, should do anything to hurt you—or Charlie—or, if you even think he's going to, or if he wants you to do something you know or feel is …hurtful to you, in some way, or, or even just something you know or feel you shouldn't do, you will tell us, won't you?}}

{{Of course, Mother Delta. I'll do that. So far, he's done nothing but nice things for me.}} She became uneasy, lest her suspicions leak out into the Link. {{I met that Prime warrior today.}}

{{What?!}} Delta gasped, completely forgetting all about Slade, just as Angelique had hoped. {{Are—are you alright? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?}} Angelique could feel Delta re-accessing her diagnostics to check.

{{No, Mother Delta, he didn't try to hurt me. Or anyone. In fact, he was very nice. To everyone around him. I talked with him a few minutes. Apparently, a friend of his had been hurt, and he's trying to help her.}}

{{Well, that is….conceivable, I suppose. Even Primes can have friends, or, or colleagues. But I would still keep my distance from him. Primes were extremely dangerous, and considered unstable. And with no Lords around to control their natural destructive impulses…}}

{{Well, I won't let him hurt someone, but so far, he hasn't shown any sign of even wanting to do that. All he's done is catch bad guys. And he's been surprisingly gentle in doing even that. I mean, lots of times he _could'a _hurt somebody, and probably been right to do so, but he didn't. I kinda wonder why he doesn't work for Mr. Slade.}}

{{A question I cannot answer. But still…}} Delta was clearly uneasy.

Angelique got up on her knees, there on the bed beside Delta and hugged her adopted mom. {{Do not worry, Mother Delta. I will abide by your wishes. But I just wonder if there's not more to him than meets the optic senses, so to speak.}}

{{There may well be, child, but remember: when dealing with the unknown and probably dangerous, always deal from a position of strength. And always, always be prepared to escape. Until you can do both, it would be best to have no dealings with him at all.}}

….

Breakfast at Titans' Tower: Robin was filling the team in on recent events. "Evidently," he was saying, "from what Beast Boy has been telling me, this slow time hasn't been just us. There seems to be someone new out there, some unknown element that is also working to take down criminals. Normally, I'd say that's a good thing, but I just have a hunch it may not be totally good news. So, be prepared. We may find ourselves butting heads with somebody new.

"Omega? Anything to report, on Kitten?"

"Yes, Robin. Before I begin, I believe it goes without saying that she and I will not be joining you on your cruise. I cannot leave her at a time like this, and, even if she were completely well, there is the matter of her father being still hospitalized to contend with." He pretended not to notice the barely-concealed sighs of relief from a couple of his teammates. "Now, as to Kitten herself: her body temperature is coming down, which indicates to me that the metabolic processes that accompanied her mutation may be stabilizing. And her tongue is regrowing; it will just take time and effort.

"The bad news is, there seems to be no reversal of the process. Apparently, from what I could determine, she was injected with a retrovirus specially tailored to alter her genetic structure. And, if I'm not mistaken, it was tailored exclusively to her own genetic code. A 'smart' or specific-targeted retrovirus, so to speak. What she is now is the new norm for her. And, in many cases—indeed, maybe almost all important aspects—at least, important to anyone else-she has been radically improved. Her strength and agility have both been increased remarkably, as has her resistance to disease. Also, she heals faster now than before. Much faster. Her new skin is tougher than the old, more resistant to injury, and she is more adaptable to extremes of climate than before. You know about her tail; you don't know about her claws. Yes. She has claws, small ones, that can produce an electrical discharge upon contact, similar to your Earthly stun guns. Also, her bite is poisonous. The venom, as best as I can tell, not being any expert on the matter myself, seems to resemble that of the venomous sea snake, one of the deadliest such snakes on Earth."

"Whoa," said Beast Boy. "She's a walking arsenal."

"Indeed. And, although this is harder to measure, I believe her intelligence has increased markedly, as well. As for how she's dealing with all this….." Here he leaned back, crossing his arms, "Well, she's still upset. As, I suppose, anyone would be. She would like to find an antidote for her condition, but I am no geneticist. Perhaps you could recommend one?"

"I'll check. How are things between you two?"

Omega hesitated. "Better. She confessed to me that she was using me, as I had suspected—well, known-all along. We talked it over, she apologized, and I forgave her. I get the distinct impression she doesn't really understand that. I'm…not altogether certain I understand it, either. Right now, we are working on getting her physically and mentally prepared to face the world. I told her I'd take her to see her father, soon."

"Well, good deal, 'Mega. I admit, Kitten isn't exactly on our Christmas card list, but I hate to see anyone victimized like that. Any leads on how it could've happened?"

"Yes. My investigation has discovered several bugs—literal bugs, insects—in her and her father's house. These differ from the natural variety in that they are also genetically altered, specifically to spread the retrovirus. I almost overlooked them because of that. I've managed to capture all of them—I think-and isolate the virus, but, as I said, I'm no geneticist. Nor do we really have the tools here to accomplish an in-depth analysis of such. As to how she lost her tongue," and here he spread his hands, "frankly, your guess is as good as mine. _Someone_ had to go into her house, into her room, anesthetize her, and surgically remove it. But how they did that, without being detected, is something I cannot answer. It was not the same one who shot her; that attempt was clumsy, by comparison. In this case, I can find no trace of any intruder. Yet her tongue is gone."

"Well, it sounds as though you've got a handle on the situation, at least for now. So we'll leave it up to you. I'll ask around at S.T.A.R. labs to see if they know of any top-notch geneticists we could call in. In the meantime, do you need anything more from us, here?"

"No, Robin. I believe matters are covered. At least, as of now."

"Good. And that reminds me: I have something for you to look into, when you have the time. It can keep, but you know, as soon as you can, take a look at it. Kid Flash and Jinx found what appears to be an object in a stasis field a couple of days ago. Remind me, and I'll get it to you after the meeting.

"Now. Moving onward….." And so on.

He carried breakfast down to Kitten. She glanced up from her phone as he came in, already salivating at the enticing aroma of bacon, eggs, ham, sausage, biscuits with gravy, and hash browns. She jumped up from her seat on his bed, all the while texting him: _omega, _ _i luv u. im starving._

"Well, dig in. If this runs out, I'll go make some more."

She wolfed down two platters full of scrambled eggs and sausage in record time, pausing only long enough to slurp down some orange juice and text him, _how goes the tongue thing?_ She'd found she couldn't really see it in the mirror very well. Plus what she could see of it looked kinda gross, just now.

"Quite well, actually. Another couple of days, and you should be back to talking again. It may take some effort on your part, however; after all, you haven't spoken for several days now. So be prepared to practice." He paused while she got outside of the bacon and hash browns. "I told them the cruise was pretty much off, for us, at least. I'm sorry about that."

She paused eating long enough to type on her phone: _thats ok. yeah, i cant see going like this. hate that u hadda miss it though._

"That's alright. If I understand correctly, the purpose of such a cruise is to spend some time with one's family and friends. And I am still going to do that. Right here."

_u…still consider me a friend?_

"Of course."

She sighed, and texted again . _well, im certainly not gonna complain. but ill never understand u not being angry. and itll be good to talk again, soon. startin to feel like the yellow kid._

"Who?"

_u know. the old comic that used to run in the papers._ Then she stopped, a frown on her face. w_ait. how can i remember that? that was like, centuries ago._ She stopped, frowning all the more, and becoming more agitated. She put her phone down on the table, got up, and began pacing back and forth. Finally, she stopped, in the middle of the room, and put her hands to the side of her head. Her expression was not pleasant.

He got up, picked up her phone, and drew her over to his bed. Sat her down, and put his arm around her, holding her tight, comforting her. "Kitten. It's alright. Breathe deeply, now. In and out. In and out. Come on, you can do it. It's going to be alright…." He continued to speak soothingly to her, until she calmed down enough to grab her phone from his hand.

_i think im losing my mind!_

"Tell me what's happening."

_i..im remembering things i know never happened to me. hows that possible?_

"It's alright, Kitten. I….think I know what's happening." At her look, he continued. "My own people experimented with transferring chemical memory—what corresponds, in you, to memory RNA—in an effort to give new warriors the skills of older, more experienced ones. Whoever is responsible for this is obviously a master geneticist. Apparently, he or she has managed to do something similar here, with human RNA. But, Kitten," and here, he turned to her and held her hands, looking her in the eyes, "this is a good thing. It could be the first break in the case we've had. If you remember enough, it could give us some leads as to who did this to you. See?"

She looked shocked, but typed in, _ur right. i didnt see it that way. maybe we can find the monster that did this to me. and, and maybe he can fix it. turn me back._

"We'll see." Privately, he doubted it would be so simple as that. "It's worth a shot, as the Earth saying goes. But for right now, let's concentrate on matters at hand. Now. Open your mouth, and we'll work more on restoring your tongue."

…

"_Do re me fa so la tee do,"_ sang Kitten, as she stood in the bathroom, watching herself wield her new tongue. It _had_ felt very strange, growing it back, but it hadn't hurt, and she was glad of that. "The quick brown fox jumped over the lasy brown dog….I mean, _lazy_ brown dog." She was touching up in the bathroom.

Omega entered from the hallway outside the door, without opening it. It was a measure of how used to it she was, by now, that she didn't even jump anymore. Fortunately, he never seemed to have need of the restroom, so all she had to do there was close the door there when she needed some privacy. "Are you ready?" he asked her, from the next room.

"Just about. Still having problems with 'S's and 'Z's, though."

"You called him?"

"Yes. They say he'll be discharged by twelve thirty; that okay with you?"

"Of course. I'll tell the taxi to be there by then." Privately, he worried: someday he just _had_ to get a driver's license. Whoever heard of a superhero who couldn't drive?

Flying to the hospital, Kitten marveled that, in spite of their obvious speed, the wind wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought it should be. It wasn't whipping and tearing at her like it ought to be, considering they were traveling so fast. Maybe he had like, some kind of force field or something? _Whatever,_ she thought with a smile. She could get used to this. Then she shook herself, mentally. _Don't get too used to it, girl. You know it won't last._

But at the hospital, just outside the door of her father's room, she hesitated. "Omega," she whispered, "I'm…not so sure about this." She drew back, holding her stomach. She'd put on a smart-looking ruffled blouse and slacks outfit, with a vest over it, altered just enough to accommodate her tail, which now whipped back and forth, nervously. A passing nurse stopped and stared, momentarily.

"Oh, come on, Kitten. It'll be alright. He's your father. If I know anything at all about human relationships, he'll be overjoyed just to see you, to know that you're alright. So, come on. Let's go." And he drew her into the room.

Killer Moth was sitting up in bed, waiting for them. The nurses had disconnected the IV's from him, and had already given him his discharge papers. Truth to tell, _he_ was a little nervous, too. Kitten had told him she'd changed, and more or less described the changes, but nothing ever really prepares a father for changes in his own flesh and blood child. "Kitten?"

"I'm here, Daddy." She walked almost shyly into the room.

His pupils dilated and jaw dropped as he took in the changes in his only daughter. "Kitten? I—*"

"I know. I'm hideous, aren't I?" She put her face in her hands.

"_No,_ child, that _wasn't_ what I was gonna say. Come here, let me get a good look at you." She moved closer; her body temperature had come down to around one hundred thirty-five; still hot to the touch, but not unbearable. He gathered her into his arms. "Oh, Kitten, I'm so sorry."

"_You're_ sorry? _I'm_ the one put you here!" She sniffled, and buried her face against him, all the while being mindful of her tail. "I thought I'd killed you!"

"Well, you didn't. The old man's a little tougher than he looks. No, what I meant was, I'm sorry this happened to you. Maybe if I hadn't been a supervillain-*"

"Now stop that! It wouldn't have made any difference, anyway. And, and, things are gonna work out, you'll see. I'll get over this, somehow. Omega says he has some leads on how to get me back to normal." Omega's eyes widened slightly; he hadn't _actually_ said that.

"Well, that's good, but no matter what, you'll still be my little girl. You know that, don't you?" She nodded, still pressed up against him. "So..how have you been? _Where've_ you been?"

"Omega's been taking really good care of me, Dad. I've been staying with him—no, not like you're thinking!—he just let me stay there, in his room, _which he was never really in much, anyway._" She added the emphasis noticeably. It wasn't totally true, but there was no reason to stress her father out right now anyway. "I couldn't have asked for better." And here she raised up, and looked him in the face. "And, Dad. I, I told him about, you know, me using him. And he's not mad! Why is that, anyway?"

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll talk about it later." _But I know your mother couldn't do anything to me that I wouldn't forgive._

"Well," said Omega, moving into the room from his position at the door, where he'd been trying to let them have some alone time, "I'll go check on the taxi. It should be here, by now." And with that, he left.

"He's gone. So, Kitten, what's really been going on?"

She looked him in the eye, from her place in his arms. "Just that, Dad. Really. Whoever did this to me, also cut out my tongue. Omega helped me grow it back." She paused. "I'm sorry I stung you." Her tail moved back and forth, somewhat more slowly now. He noticed, tracking it with his eyes.

"Kitten, that's alright. I know you didn't mean to. You were scared and probably angry, and didn't realize what you were doing. We can just be thankful the venom wasn't deadly. Does—does Omega really have some idea who could've done this to you?"

"He says he may have some clues. I also have false memories, Dad." And here she disengaged from him, turning around towards the window. They were five stories up. "He says it's something to do with memory RNA. But, but, what happens, how it works, is, I can remember things I know didn't happen to me, that happened years before I was ever born, even. Why would someone do that to me? What would be the purpose?"

"False memories? Hm. I wonder….."

"Dad?"

"I….used to know someone who was doing research into memory RNA transfer. But that was years ago, back when I was in college, still. Hm. It's probably just coincidence."

"Well, anyway, you ready to go home?"

"Believe it, honey. I have been ready."

Omega flew ahead of them, phasing through the door of Killer Moth's house and setting everything up in preparation for their return. He had some culinary skills (mostly learned from when his soul was fused with Hank's), and was in the process of preparing them dinner when they arrived.

"Mmmm," Kitten said, appreciatively, as she and her father entered, "_Some_thing sure smells good. 'Mega? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen. If you'd like, get settled and I'll bring it out to you."

"That sounds good," replied Killer Moth, flopping down in his accustomed chair. It felt good to be back home.

Kitten wandered into the smallish kitchen. She wasn't a bad cook, herself, having had to learn, early on. Her father might be a top-notch entomologist and biologist in his own right, but even ramen noodles seemed to confuse him. On more than one occasion, she'd caught him reading the instructions. "What'cha cooking?"

"Lasagna. I put it in to bake a awhile ago, before you arrived. Should be ready, soon."

She came up to him and embraced him, her arms going around him, and laying her head against his chest. His arms automatically went around her. "Thanks, Omega."

He was honestly puzzled. "For what?"

"For everything. For being there for me. For being there for my Dad. For being there for both of us. Just for being there, period, being who you are. I always thought superheroes were mondo stupid, always running around, doing all these great things for nothing. Never thought I'd have one of my very own, one day."

"Well, you are….most welcome, Kitten. I am glad I was able to be of assistance, to you and your father."

"Assistance, nothing. We owe you, 'Mega. Big time. _I_ owe you."

He held her close. "You do not. I really did very little."

"Okay, let's count it up." She pulled away and ticked off the points on her fingers, "You saved my life, my Dad's sanity, and kept him from going back to prison on a probation violation when I got shot. Then, you probably saved _his_ life, and certainly _my_ sanity, when I got turned into _this._ And all this for some people other superheroes probably wouldn't lift a finger to help. Omega, do you have any idea how rare that is?"

"Uhm, well, actually….no. Isn't that just what friends are _supposed_ to do?"

"You'd be surprised at how many of my so-called 'friends,'" and here she made air quotes with her fingers, "would've found the whole thing oh-so-highly amusing. And would've done absolutely nothing to help. So, yeah," and she approached him, her voice going soft, putting her hand on his arm, "I think it's safe to say you're kinda special to me." Their faces were only inches apart….

….and the timer dinged. "Uh, the lasagna's ready," he said. "Why don't you go have a seat, and I'll bring it out to you both?"

"Uhm, good idea," she murmured, dropping her gaze. So close…..so very close.

_To be continued….._

_Please read and review!_


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadows of the Empire, chapter 10: Confessions

_I don't own the Teen Titans. Please read and review_

The other Titans left on the cruise the next day. Omega saw them off at the boat dock. Robin was talking, giving the Osiran last minute instructions. "And you've got our cell numbers, right? Remember, we're only a phone call away. Starfire and Raven can both get here in record time, if needed, and the rest of us won't be far behind." He paused, trying to think of anything he hadn't covered. "Any questions?"

"No, Robin, I believe you've explained everything in sufficient detail. I have your numbers, plus the Justice League's, should anything requiring their attention arise. I will not use them except as a last resort. So, please, all of you: go on and have fun."

"We hate that you can't come…."

"Please." He held up his hand. "I am not so thoroughly enculturated that I really see the attraction in traveling on a watercraft, anyway. Perhaps later on, I will be. But for now, it really would be wasted on me. Please. All of you: have a good time. I will do my best to make sure the city is still here when you get back." And he smiled to show he was joking.

Later events would prove that, whatever other gifts the ancient Osiran gene-masters had granted him, precognition was not among them.

….

"Honey? You down there?" Killer Moth was standing at the top of the stairs leading to his basement workshop.

"Yeah, Dad. C'mon down, I wanna show you something." She'd taken to staying in the basement a lot, lately.

When he got down there, she hefted something that looked rather like an automobile's timing light. "Take a look, Dad. Isn't it great?"

"I'm sure it is. Er, what is it?"

"I'll show you." She got up and pointed the device at a darts target on the far wall. Pressed the firing button. Silently, a wobbly red dot appeared on the target, followed immediately by a humming sound, a faint luminescence in the air from the end of the device to the target, and….

…there was a crackling sound as ice began forming almost instantly over the colorful cork target. It completely froze over in a matter of seconds, the icicles draping down almost to the ground. Killer Moth stared in astonishment. "A freeze ray? You invented a freeze ray? Honey, that's….remarkable. I thought only Captain Cold had one of those! Or, or Mr. Freeze."

"It might not work on the same principle. What it does is, it interferes with the binding force that holds electrons in their lower valence bond orbits, and kicks 'em free, while simultaneously producing a condition of space that acts like a superconductor of electricity. Thus, the atoms lose electrons, and therefore energy, 'cause, y'know, electrons are energy, and thus heat. Since it only affects the _lower _orbiting electrons, the outer electron shell remains intact, so the object's physical and chemical properties are unchanged. It just loses energy and freezes. Plus, it absorbs the kicked-off electrons into the gun, so the gun recharges itself every time it's used. Pretty cool, huh? Uh, I mean, no pun intended, but, oh, you know what I mean.

"The hard part was to get it to do that _only at the focus of the beam._ If it acted on any matter in front of the gun, anything in the path of the beam, it'd freeze the water vapor right in front of the gun's muzzle, and you'd have ice plugging up the front end of your weapon. So the laser range-finder I built into it is designed to focus the effect of the beam only on the target." She paused, rubbing the back of her neck, frowning at the gun in her hand. "I've been up working on this all night. It's not perfect, though. I gotta add a setting so that I can manually focus it on some point in the air between the gun and the target, so I can produce an ice shield or something like that. But that's just tweaking." Back and forth went her tail, restlessly. "Plus, it has another useful side effect I didn't exactly foresee: at extreme low power, it still produces that superconduction effect without the freezing part, so I can use that to temporarily disable any electrical or electromagnetic-based machine, as well as recharging it from almost any source." She handed him the gun to look over.

He turned it over and over, admiringly. It showed signs of hasty, amateur construction, true, but not too many. It wouldn't take much to iron those out, and he could easily see her as doing it. "It's a fantastic achievement, honey. You came up with this, all by yourself?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Why? The principle's obvious enough."

"You'd be surprised." He handed it back to her. "What are you going to do with it?"

Kitten smiled disturbingly, showing her now slightly-more-noticeable-than-before canines. "When I find the sunofabitch who did _this_ to me, I'm gonna freeze his nuts off."

_If you're ever captured, don't let them give you to the women._

…..

Omega prowled the empty corridors of Titans' Tower, altogether too aware of the silence, the stillness. It was usually a bustling place, what with Garfield and Terra's pranks, Raven's outrage over said pranks (especially when they were played on her, which was frequently), Cyborg's latest insane invention that nobody particularly cared about but him, Starfire's off-the-wall (literally) exuberance over pretty much everything, and Robin's….resignation to the madhouse that they all called home. Even Hank, one of the newest members, could usually be counted on to start some sort of low-level commotion, just by being Hank. If nothing else, he cooked. Omega found he missed the odor of food wafting in from the kitchen area, even though Osiran warriors didn't have to eat in the same fashion as humans, and didn't have the same sense of smell as humans did. Still, it was the _familiarity_ of the thing that he missed. _Face it, Omega, you're lonely._

And speaking of loneliness…..

He passed by his room, which had so recently housed Kitten and himself. He didn't exactly sigh, but he grew just a bit nostalgic for those times. Still, this was the way it should be, and, yes, would be. At that time, she'd needed him, and he was there for her. That was the way things were supposed to be. One was supposed to help one's friends. But once she adjusted to her new self, she'd no longer need him. And then, she'd be truly gone from his life. He found it a bit….unsettling how much this depressed him.

_Could_ he be falling in love with her? He truly didn't know. A stranger to the world of emotions and the relationships they create, he wasn't completely certain just precisely what _love_ was. Was it this _wanting to be around her_ feeling? Was it the _memories_? Something more? Or a combination of things?

Well. It really didn't matter if he understood it or not.

…..

Back in her room, Kitten prepared for bed, brushing her hair in her nightly ritual, one thing, at least, that hadn't changed over the past few days. She could barely see the glimmer of Titans' Tower, from her window, but, seeing that, she thought of him, and wondered how he was doing.

_Now, Kitten,_ her reflection in the mirror scolded her, shaking a reflection of her finger at her, _you __know__ better than to start that. If you're gonna be a kick-ass supervillain, you can't afford any emotional attachments. Especially not with heroes. All that does is set you up for pain, when the one you love has to arrest you. Or leaves you. Like your mom did._

"She didn't leave me! She died!" Kitten blurted out aloud at her accusatory reflection in the mirror, "She couldn't help that!"

_Sure, tell yourself that, if it makes you feel better. But, no matter how you look at it, death is the ultimate goodbye, and you know it. Whether willingly or not, she did leave you. And the result's been pain ever since. Not just yours. Your Dad's, too. Maybe more so in his case; he actually knew her. You don't even have any memories of her, and you __still__ miss her._

Kitten paused, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." After a moment, she slid open her desk drawer, and drew out a small photo album. Turned to a certain frequently-turned-to page. There; there was her father, before his mutation into a humanoid moth, with his arm around a striking blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. They seemed to be at some sort of outdoor function, maybe a picnic or carnival or something. She looked closely at the picture of the woman, recognizing some of her own key features in her. No, there was no mistaking the relation. She sure was beautiful.

What had they been doing? She wondered, gazing at the picture. And when was this picture made? What year? Who'd been holding the camera? Wherever it was, whatever they'd been doing, she looked so _ happy._ The photo was, at least, in color, and appeared to've been taken sometime around autumn, if the leaves on the trees in the background were any indication. But there were no other clues that she could see. Sighing, she gazed at the picture of the mother she'd never know smiling out at a daughter not yet conceived. _What was she like?_

_You know the smart thing to do is to have no love in your life at all,_ her reflection continued_. Be as cold-hearted as you can be. Yeah, I know, there's your Dad. Okay. You can't help that. But he won't be around forever, and you gotta plan for your future. A future alone. It's better that way. Less painful all around. Besides. You know anybody you let into your heart will just be somebody your enemies can use against you. And don't think for a moment that they'd hesitate for a second to do just that._

She glanced over at her cell. _He_ was there, just on the other end of it…she fought with herself. _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but he gave up a cruise just for me. He saved me, and my Dad, not just once, but twice. He took care of me when nobody else would've. Surely, I can do __some__thing. I just gotta be careful, an' not get too involved with him. After all, he is an alien, anyway._ And she dialed his number. "Hey, 'Mega. What's up?"

…

Far out on the edge of the solar system, a ship dropped out of warp drive. It had come from much farther away than any conventional warp drive could manage, however; this was only the final leg of its journey.

A cloaked figure stood behind the Captain's chair. "Captain Steppenwulf? What have you to report?"

Steppenwulf hesitated. He really didn't like the one behind him (in all fairness, nobody did), and really didn't have anything more to report than he'd had two hours ago, when the same one had made the same request. "No significant change, Lord DeSaad. We still have picked up no indication of the harvest ship that was supposed to deliver our 'package' to us."

"Are you sure? What do your scans reveal?" DeSaad didn't like hearing reports containing no useful information. And DeSaad had a habit of sharing his dislikes with others, particularly those who brought him such reports. Frequently. Painfully. For them, at least.

Steppenwulf proffered a memory cube to the cloaked figure behind him. "We basically have no new information. Yes, the ship was launched, and all indications were, with the package on board. But it was either intercepted or….ran into some sort of technical difficulties, and thus never made it to the intercept point. There is simply nothing else to report. It is as if the ship simply vanished."

"Unacceptable. Telemetry?"

"All normal until the moment of disappearance, as you've seen. Then, nothing. I can only surmise some sort of catastrophic systems-wide failure."

DeSaad chewed on a fingernail. "I do not build devices to _fail_, Captain. Conduct a thorough scan of this whole area. Search for any anomaly, no matter how small. We _must_ find that ship. Its cargo is…beyond price." Which was usually DeSaad-speak for, the consequences of _not_ finding it would be equally unimaginable. Not that Steppenwulf was truly worried; he answered to a higher authority.

But his political invulnerability did not extend to his hapless crew. Steppenwulf sighed, inaudibly, turning to the slight figure behind him. "We, of course, will carry out your _orders,_ milord, but do remember we cannot create what you desire from nothing. If there is nothing to be found, then that is exactly what will be found. Even our dread Lord must reconcile himself to that fact." A subtle reminder, on his part, that they both answered to the same Master.

"Yes, yes, of course." DeSaad made a dismissive gesture. He was tired of these games. He simply wanted his living weapon. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

The message had been received, not long ago, that the weapon was ready and had been shipped, all according to pre-programmed plan. So that begged the question: where was it? "The check's in the mail" wasn't an answer DeSaad was prepared to accept. No, not at all. "Perhaps, if you can find nothing else, it might be productive to investigate the domicile where the weapon was prepared. Perhaps the trail can be picked up there. I'll send the coordinates to your navigator." And he left the bridge.

…..

The Gordanian battle cruiser also dropped out of warp, but on the other side of the sun. On its command bridge, Lord Trogaar pondered his next move.

He still wanted the escaped Tameranean, the one called, in the human tongue, _Starfire,_ but that was not of prime significance right now. That was more a matter of personal honor: she'd escaped his grasp once before, and he didn't like being seen as someone who permitted that sort of nonsense to go unpunished.

But matters had changed somewhat. The shift in the governance of the planet Tameran had meant that Starfire's recapture was no longer a matter of immediate political necessity. No, now it was just….a loose end to tie up. Someday. A personal issue. No real hurry. Not while there were other, more valuable prizes to contend for.

Rumor had it that someone, some very powerful one or ones, had been using Earth and its human population for an experiment in genetics. Rumor went further to say that such experiments had led to the creation of a very powerful metahuman indeed. Perhaps more than one.

And, to add spice to the mixture, there was no indication that said human weapon(s?) had been delivered to those responsible for their creation. Which meant….. "Navigator? How far are we from Sol Three's current position?"

"Thirty-six point one decons, Lord Trogaar. We can be there within two _ooons_, if we run at full speed."

"That close? My compliments on your skill. No, don't run us at full speed. Let's take our time, and remember to practice stealth. Keep in mind, we may not be the only ones here. And we certainly don't wish to alert the _humans_ to our presence, until, of course, it's too late." He stood up from his command chair. "Initiate a full sensor sweep, level one, of the star system, utilizing passive sensors first. You know the procedure. I don't want our arrival here announced _to anybody_ just yet. Now," he paused, turning toward the lift, "I'm going down to my quarters. Keep me posted on any and all developments."

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

…..

Kitten flew across the bay on her flying platform, another little something she'd cobbled together. It was actually inspired by the Air Hogs toy, in that it was a square platform, levitated and propelled by a series of high-speed, heavy-duty lifting fans, one in each corner, rotatable by 360 degrees. The difference being, however, this one was much bigger, a lot more heavy-duty, and the platform sported a contoured plexiglass windscreen around the control panel, shielding the person riding it. It wasn't all that fast, but it got her around. As an afterthought, she'd enshrouded the fans in a couple of layers of high-tensile strength, bullet-proof ultra fine wire mesh, both to keep bugs and birds out, and to prevent any outside source from interfering with her mode of transportation.

He'd said the other Titans had already left. That suited her just fine. Although they'd been nice enough to her while she was there, she still couldn't see them as actual _friends,_ especially as she'd determined her life's career to be on the wrong side of the law from them. Omega was, well….different. _Who knows?_ She thought to herself, smiling naughtily, _Maybe I can "persuade" him to join me over on the dark side of the Force._ Although she really didn't believe that, it _was_ a nice fantasy.

She landed on the helipad on top of the Tower, where he was waiting for her. As she jumped down from her hovercraft, she could tell he was impressed. "Like it? I just kinda threw it together in my spare time."

"It's really nice, Kitten. I'm impressed. You came up with that on your own?"

"It's not totally original," she said, walking up to him. She'd put on a black faux leather outfit that left large swatches of her skin bare, almost like a bathing suit, as well as her incredibly long legs. And tail. She was actually beginning to get sorta used to that tail… The whole outfit looked sexy as hell on her. "There's this kids' toy that works on the same principle. So I can't take total credit for it. But yeah, it works, once I ironed out the details." She came up to him, put her arms around him, and kissed him. He seemed a little surprised. Why? "So what's been goin' on?"

"Well, as I told you, the others left to go on their cruise. I hate that you and your Dad had to miss it…."

"S'okay. Tell you what: let's put that on our 'to-do' list for later. Maybe…maybe just you and me. How does that sound?"

"Quite nice, actually. I'd…enjoy that."

"Omega? Could we…I mean, let's go down to your room. I've—I've got some things I feel like I need to say, and I don't like blabbing all my personal stuff right out here in the open."

Once there, she went over and sat on his bed, and motioned for him to come do likewise. She still had fond memories of his body lying next to hers, as she slept, watching over her, and just plain _being_ there; it had been such a _cozy_ feeling…. "Omega. Look. I know I hurt you. I can't even say I didn't mean to, 'cause at the time, I guess I did. Or at least, I didn't care, one way or the other. But," and here she looked down at her hands, fumbling for the words, "once I got to know you, it….well, things …..kinda changed." She fell silent.

"Changed? Changed how?"

She sighed. "I dunno. I guess I started to _care_ about you. I mean, like, _really _care about you. It went beyond just needing you; it was, it was, I guess the fact that you didn't have to do any of those things for us that you did, but you did 'em anyway. It was that, you seemed to _care_ about us. To actually _care._ About…about me." And here she again lowered her eyes. "Nobody's ever really cared about me just for me before, without expecting something in return, if you know what I mean, 'cept maybe my Dad. So, so it was, like, a new experience for me. I, I found myself….starting to have feelings about you. Now I know," she began, hastily, "that you were just doing your job, and it was nothing personal, an' all that, but, but, I guess what I'm saying is….I…..developed feelings for you that I've just never had for anyone before. Now please don't start laughing; it was hard enough just saying all that just now. I, I just felt like I had to say it." And she looked away, so she wouldn't have to see the expression of hilarity that just _had_ to be forming on his face right then. She got up, her face even redder than normal. "I guess I've made enough of a fool of myself for one night. But I felt like I had to say this; why, I'm not really sure. So I'll…I'll just go now."

At the door, she felt his arms go around her from behind, gently. Turning around, she saw the tender look in his eyes. "Kitten. I wasn't going to laugh. I would never laugh at you. Ever. I…found myself feeling much the same way, about you. Now I freely admit, I don't necessarily know what love is, having never experienced it before. On Osira, the Lords told us what to feel; we didn't have to deal with our own emotions. I was like a person born blind; how would you describe the color blue to such a person? But, if I had to guess, I'd say that's exactly what I'm feeling towards you now.

"I believe I love you, Kitten. Could you….would you…have me?"

She gaped. "Would _I_ have _you?_ Omega, have you forgotten who you're dealing with here? Me. The bad girl. The, the selfish girl. The spoiled rotten girl. _I'm _the one who used _you_. _I'm_ the one you shouldn't be caught dead with. _I'm _the one you should hate. I'd, I'd be, like, a really bad influence on you. Bad with a capital 'B'." Whereupon he drew her even closer and kissed her, one of the first times he'd ever actually initiated a kiss. And what a kiss! Where'd he learn to kiss like that? Flustered, she said, "I'd, I'd be nothing but trouble for you!" And he kissed her again. "I'll, I'll just end up dragging you down! Before, before you know it, even your own friends won't have anything to do with you!" Again a kiss answered her. Her breathing began to come in shallow hitches. "Are—are you gonna, gonna keep on doing that?" she whispered, breathlessly.

"Until I get the answer I want, yes."

_To be continued…._

_Please read and review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Humanity

Tales of the Teen Titans: Unstoppable, Part 1: Shadows of the Empire, chapter 11:

Humanity

_I don't own the copyrighted versions of the Teen Titans._

In his room at the tower, Omega continued kissing Kitten. That bed of his was beginning to look awfully inviting to her, when suddenly, she felt him tense up against her. "What?" she asked, "What is it?"

"I just heard a boom tube open."

"What's a boom tube?"

"Like a Star Trek transporter, only tube-shaped. Instantaneous transport. Thing is, it's usually Apokolips technology. That means they're here." He held her back by the shoulders. "Look. Get back to your house and take every precaution you can. If possible, get out of town. This is going to get ugly, I'm afraid. Very ugly."

"The hell I will! This is my city, not to mention my world, too, you know, and I'm not letting you rush into battle against God knows what without some backup!"

"Kitten, you don't understand what you're talking about." He glanced in the general direction he'd heard the tube open from. "I'm seeing at least seven _parademons_. They're tough, vicious, and utterly without mercy. There may also be others of Darkseid's elite troops, too, like the Female Furies, or, or, anybody. And, for all I know, Darkseid himself may be leading them. I may need to call in the League. But first I have to make sure. But this city could very easily turn into ground zero of World War III. I _mean_ that. So, please. Do this for me, would you? Go home. Take care of your father. He's still not up to par, even yet. He needs you there, to protect him, if nothing else." And his eyes softened as he looked at her. "And…and, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. I—I just couldn't. So, please."

She looked down. "Okay. Since you put it that way."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll make this as fast as I can." And off he went.

She went back up to the roof where she'd left her flying platform and waited a few minutes. Then she checked her instrument panel. Excellent. The tracking device she'd planted on him was working perfectly.

It wasn't difficult for Omega to locate the parademons. He already had a good idea where they would be, and his senses confirmed that. He landed just outside of Tara Zharkov's vacant house, just as they were about to force the door. "Ahem. Looking for something in particular, or are we just browsing?"

Meanwhile, Kalibak had broken into the local library and accessed the humans' internet. He could do that from the orbiting ship, but this way he covered his tracks better from the humans, especially the one known as _Batman. _He'd already scrambled the library's primitive security system. His father had told him to remain with the parademons the entire time, but surely they couldn't do too much damage in just a few minutes. He knew the identity, the name of the weapon; all he had to do was find some clue as to where she could have gone. The parademons were intelligent enough—barely—to be trusted to find whatever clues might be in the house, but this was something beyond their extremely limited intelligence.

So. Tara Zharkov. Formerly a resident of Jump City, but now affiliated with Teen Titans' East, in Steel City. He couldn't get an exact address, but he really didn't need to. "Steel City" would be sufficient for now. Now he'd best go check on the parademons' progress. They could get out of hand altogether too easily without someone to control them.

Omega was actually having fun. The parademons were absolutely no match for him; three he blasted into vapor with his heat vision, four more fell to his disintegrator beams. Then he closed with the remainder, slamming them into each other and punching his fist completely through one. He heard one trying to sneak up behind him, and started to slam his elbow into the creature's gut, when a crackling filled the air. He turned; the parademon had frozen in place into a solid ice statue.

"Told you you might need some backup," said Kitten, triumphantly, lowering her weapon. She never saw Kalibak coming up behind her.

"Kitten! Watch out!" Too late; Kalibak simply swept her aside with a savage blow. She flew across the street, slamming into a brick building, fell and did not move.

"Ah," said Kalibak, "Finally. A foe worthy of my—* He got no further. Something slammed into him with the force of a runaway freight train, smashing him completely through a deserted building and into the bay area beyond.

Omega went over to check on Kitten. She was conscious, barely. "D-didn't see that coming," she said, weakly.

"Sh. Let me examine you." She was pretty badly hurt; several major bones had been broken, including her back, and she was bleeding internally. Without medical attention, her life span would be measured in minutes. "I've got to get you back to the Tower. Hang on, Kitten. Just hang on."

Once back at the Tower, he immediately placed her in a time stasis field. No harm would come to her while she was in there. She wouldn't heal, but she also wouldn't get worse. Then he turned, focusing his senses on the bay where Kalibak was even now emerging from. Something white-hot was beginning to seethe within him, something he'd never ever felt before. "It seems I have some unfinished business."

Kalibak was just walking out of the surf when he saw the white-skinned being who'd knocked him there standing on the shoreline. "Fool! You dare challenge me, Kalibak the Mighty?" Then he paused. There was something about the expression on the creature's face that gave even Kalibak just a twinge of fear.

Omega didn't say a word, but simply smashed the monstrous Kalibak into the ground, not once, but several times. Every move of Kalibak's was countered with an insane fury and inhuman skill unlike anything seen on Earth. Omega crushed Kalibak's fist, the very one he'd struck Kitten with, into a mangled mass of flesh and powdered bone, and blinded him with his heat vision.

"You hurt my friend." And then, in the space of seven minutes, he proceeded to systematically and quite savagely break every bone in Kalibak's body, some of them several times over.

On board Steppenwulf's ship, Steppenwulf was monitoring the battle. "We have to get him out of there," he said, over his shoulder, to the cloaked figure that had come up behind him. "Lord Darkseid will have all our heads if he dies."

"That won't be possible, Captain. For you, at least," said a thin, precise voice behind him. And it was _not_ DeSaad's.

Steppenwulf whirled around, simultaneously reaching for his weapon and the security emergency call button. He never made it to either one.

At the Hive of the Kindred: {{Alpha! Be aware!}} And the Kindred monitoring the news feeds fed him the images he was seeing, of Kalibak being smashed through buildings and slammed against the unyielding ground by a black and silver blur. {{What is going on?}}

{{It's the Prime. He's gone completely rogue, as we feared. Bring Maria back here immediately; override her teleport circuits if you have to. We may have to initiate an emergency evacuation of this planet.}}

Omega's rage knew no finite bounds. He continued to pound Kalibak mercilessly, inflicting as much pain as he possibly could, becoming the very monster the Kindred feared. He finally stopped only when Kalibak collapsed in a bloody, mangled heap. Kalibak had once held his own against Superman, but Superman had been holding back, fearful of doing serious damage to his foe. Omega hadn't held back one bit. It had been no contest whatsoever. "Get up." But Kalibak could only groan in reply. He _couldn't_ get up; both his arms and legs were broken in several places. "Can't make it?" taunted Omega. "Here. Let me help you." And he picked Kalibak up by his neck and held him at arm's length. "It's really a shame I blinded you earlier. I want you to see death coming." And his eyes began to glow with the fury of a hundred suns…

_Omega, no! Don't kill him!_ It was Kitten's voice, but it was _inside his head._ "Kitten? What…where are you? How are you talking to me, like this?"

_It's the Orb. He's allowing my future self to talk to you. Please don't kill Kalibak. If you do, you'll be starting down a path that will lead to you becoming something you don't want to be. Your rage is driving you now—it's controlling you. Remember how you told me you don't have much experience in controlling your own emotions? This is how you do it: __you__ have to be the one calling the shots, using your intellect to determine what you __should__ do, not what you __want__ to do. But you have to control this rage. You __have__ to master your emotions, else you'll become one of the most feared and hated beings in seven galaxies. And it won't stop there, either. I've seen that future, and please believe me: you don't want it. None of us here do. So please. For me. Spare his life. Please?"_

"He _hurt_ you, Kitten. _Nobody_ hurts the one I lo—, I mean, care about."

_I know, and he will pay for his actions. But not this day. Nor by your hand. So again. Please, spare him. If you love me, do this for me. For __us.__ Believe me, you'll be doing him no favors._

Omega thought and thought hard. The rage was still burning within him, a white-hot fire like an exploding star he could literally _feel_, like heat on the surface of his skin, but he knew she was right: he _had_ to master it somehow. If he didn't, he'd rage across the planet, destroying everything in sight. It was the hardest struggle he'd ever fought. Mere physical battles had been cakewalks by comparison, because now he was fighting _himself_, and he'd never had to do that before. Always, before, the Lords controlled his emotions for him_._ But finally, his shoulders slumped. This was what _she _wanted. Aloud he said, "You know I can refuse you nothing, Kitten. Very well." And he let what was left of Kalibak drop unceremoniously onto the ground.

_Thank you, my love. We'll meet again, soon._ He felt something like a ghostly kiss on his cheek, and sensed the connection fading.

But Omega was still burning with rage; he was actually physically trembling. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of to do. Standing there on the shoreline, with Kalibak's unconscious body in front of him, he threw back his head to the sky and roared , at the uncaring stars overhead, those stars of a universe not his own. _"__**GRRAAAAAAAAAHHH**__!" _ The very ground itself shook and windows shattered for blocks around.

Nearly a thousand miles away, on board the SS _Pacific Queen_, Raven suddenly stiffened, turning even paler than usual, her eyes dilating to pinpoints. Then, to the dismay of her teammates, she collapsed to the ground without a word.

Thousands of miles away, in the continent of Africa, Grodd screamed in agony as the psychic backlash washed over his Master. The Osiran Lord himself was not affected, but his servant had no defenses against such an onslaught. Finally, in order to save his servant's mind, he had to render him unconscious.

Back in Jump City: a boom tube opened not thirty yards from where Omega was standing. Three parademons emerged. Omega smiled a wolfish smile. He'd promised not to kill Kalibak, but nobody had said anything about parademons.

And yet….and yet, there was something _different _about these particular parademons. Omega stared, curiosity overcoming some of his rage. Parademons normally slouched, ape-like. These walked upright, like men. And there was something else different about them, too. Their faces, their expressions seemed somehow more _intelligent_ than the ones he'd faced earlier. And they were unarmed.

The lead one spoke to the others, gesturing at Kalibak's mangled form. "Take this fool back to the ship. I'll deal with him there." Its diction and grammar were both flawless; normally, parademons could barely grunt.

The other two said not a word, but simply picked Kalibak's limp form up and carried him into the still-open boom tube.

The remaining parademon turned to look at Omega. "My, my. Look at _you._" It looked Omega up and down, and Omega got the uncomfortable notion that the creature was seeing more than just the exterior. "You're everything the old legends say and more, besides. I'm impressed. And believe me, it takes a lot to impress me."

"You're no parademon. Who are you? _What _are you?"

The being smiled as best as it could around a mouthful of tusks. "Those answers would take longer that you have to explain to your satisfaction. Suffice it to say that, at least for now, I'm a friend. To you, and yours. I'm a warrior, like you, but my battlefield is….very different from anything in your experience. A much….larger battleground, if you will." It cocked its head to one side, appraisingly, "Perhaps someday you'll join me, voluntarily, in my high crusade. I'd like that. In any case, you needn't worry about the ship from Apokolips any longer. I've a…..very special use for it, and it no longer poses you any danger."

Omega chose to ignore that. "Why are you here? And who _are _ you?" A growing suspicion in the back of his mind began to take root, and he was beginning to be afraid. Very afraid.

The thing that looked like a parademon spread its hands. "I've had many names thoughout time, space, and eternity. None of them really have any meaning to you. I've been called the Taker, the Giver, the Destroyer, the Creator, God, Satan, pure good and purest evil, friend and foe. Plus many more you couldn't even pronounce. What would you like to call me? It's really all the same to me."

Omega looked at the creature suspiciously. "That depends. In what capacity are you here, now?"

"As I said, I'm a friend, at least for now. You've given me a great gift today; I feel it appropriate to give you one in return. There's a Gordanian battle cruiser stealthed in orbit around your adopted world. They seek the same thing Kalibak and his crew did: the location of the Terra clones. So far, they've done nothing but follow the troops of Apokolips, in an effort to hijack the prize. There's a contingent of them watching us even now." And it gestured with its head towards a dark alleyway. "But they are hardly a problem. Lord Trogaar is on board their ship, and would like to recapture the one you call Starfire. Perhaps…" and here the entity paused, significantly, "Perhaps you might want to do something about that? Hm?" It paused and bowed slightly; a gesture of respect, only partially mocking. "In the meantime, I've things to do. I shall leave that matter in your very capable hands." It smiled maliciously. "But I'm sure it would be fun to watch. Oh, and one other thing: I've sent you a gift. It should be delivered any day now. But you may not thank me for it. At least, not immediately." And with that enigmatic comment, it turned and walked back into the boom tube and vanished.

On board the Gordanian ship, the helmsman signaled for Lord Trogaar's attention. "Lord Trogaar? Something just left the planet's surface, and is currently on an intercept course with us. Closing rapidly, too."

"What is it?"

"Uh, we…don't know, sir. It's too small to be a ship. Maybe a missile, but, if so, it's coming in way too fast for any ordinary missile."

"Can you identify it?"

"No, sir. It doesn't match any known profiles in our computers."

Trogaar emerged onto the bridge. "On screen." The view did nothing to reassure him. It showed a white-skinned dark-garbed humanoid, apparently flying under his own power, and closing rapidly with their position. Trogaar was no expert on humanoid facial expressions, but….."Helm, plot us a course out of here, to the jump point. Maximum speed. And what do the sensors show?"

"Active sensors show nothing useable. It's as if they're being reflected back onto us, somehow. Passive sensors….off the scale, sir. I've never seen anything like it. It's like a miniature warship, in human form. Uh, sir? What of our troops on the ground?"

Trogaar sighed. "I'm afraid they're on their own. Whatever that thing is, it's entirely too eager to meet us for my comfort. How fast is it traveling?

"Accelerating at a factor of three hundred twenty plus. And accelerating still. Sir," he turned to his superior officer, "at this rate, we won't make it."

"Target and fire aft meson disruptor cannons." A second later, the ship was rocked by powerful blow; crewmembers fought to stay upright. "What happened? Weapons? What did it hit us with?"

"Uh, apparently our own beam, sir. The target seems to have the capability of reflecting our own energy beams back upon us. Shields are down by fifteen percent."

Trogaar muttered the vilest curse he knew. "Target and fire aft torpedoes." They could feel the _ka-thump_ from the missiles being launched. "Weapons?"

"Direct hit, sir. But no discernible damage to the target whatsoever."

_What IS that thing?_ wondered Trogaar. It was like nothing he'd ever heard of. It had already closed the distance between them by half in just a short span of time. That was faster than any missile he'd ever heard of could manage. "Weapons. Fire all torpedoes. Empty the ship. But don't aim for the, the thing, being, whatever it is. Target the planet Earth, random spread." _It's our only chance. And even that may not work._

Omega saw the torpedoes being released, and this time not at him. He'd guessed something like this might happen, and took out several with his own energy beams, But there were too many for him to get all at once…

He thought. He could still feel the white-hot fire burning within him. He _wanted_ to go after those who'd hurt his friends, wanted to _hurt _them, to _kill _them, but if he did, the missiles would strike Earth, causing untold damage and loss of life. And _he _would be responsible for that. He couldn't allow that, and so—_very _regretfully—he broke off pursuit to chase down the missiles that had managed to get past him. But before he did, he glanced back at the Gordanian ship. Took a good long look at it, and its energy signature. _One day,_ he thought, _one day there will be an accounting._

Osirans have very good, very long memories.

Moving at atomic speed, he first targeted those closest to Earth, those about to strike the continent of South America. That left seven more; three aimed at the Euro-Russian continent and four headed directly for the United States.

He was able to throw one missile into another, while detonating the third with his disintegrator beams. Now for the USA….

Two missiles aimed in the general direction of the Eastern seaboard suddenly found their component atoms losing cohesion. They detonated thousands of miles above Earth's atmosphere. One headed for the American southwest suddenly found its surface temperature heating instantaneously into the thousands of degrees. The remaining missile had actually targeted the Justice League's Watchtower; he shattered it, too, remembering that the humans' orbital defenses were…..somewhat less than what he'd consider adequate. (Actually, the word that had crossed his mind was _pathetic,_ but he was learning the value of tact.)

The four Gordanian troops on the ground were attempting to call for emergency extraction when he landed right in front of them. "One chance. Surrender or die. The choice is yours." One leveled his weapon at Omega, who allowed the beam to strike him full in the chest. The beam was immediately reflected back onto the Gordanian who'd fired it, incinerating him instantly. The other three saw what happened, and immediately but reluctantly threw down their weapons in surrender. He turned them over to the special SWAT teams that were just now arriving on the scene.

Once back at the Tower, he immediately went to his room, where Kitten's stasis-field encased form lay. Once he cut out the stasis field, she only had minutes to live. He connected the Osiran matrix generator to his _formet_, and released her from the stasis field. "How-how'd I get here?" she coughed, bringing up bright red, arterial blood.

"Kitten, it's alright. I'm going heal you now, but I don't know if it'll hurt or not. I'll try not to let it, though. Just hang on."

"W-what are you gonna—" And her eyes widened as she could _feel_ her internal organs repairing themselves, blood vessels closing, torn ligaments and broken bones knitting back together at an unreal rate. It tingled mightily, like the feeling one gets when one's arm has "gone to sleep" and circulation begins again, but it didn't really hurt, as such. Before long, she was able to stand up, with assistance. "What _is_ that thing? Some sort of matter manipulator?"

"Something like that." And then, without another word, he grabbed her and hugged her tight, a gesture she returned. "I was afraid I'd lost you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "You're not gettin' rid of me _that_ easily. But, yeah, I guess I did kinda screw up, didn't I? Disobeyed orders, an' all that?"

"You're alive. Right now, that's all that matters." Osirans can't cry, but his face ached with the need to.

"Did we win?"

"Yes." _I think._ He still didn't know what to make of the strange encounter with the parademons-who-weren't-parademons. And he filled her in on what had happened since Kalibak attacked her. Minus the strange encounter with the entity, of course. He wasn't sure what to make of that, himself. He'd have to think about that and maybe share it with the group as a whole, see if anyone knew anything. "I totally lost it, Kitten. I became a monster, something, something I'm…..not proud of." He sat there, beside her on his bed. "I…..I don't know. Maybe I should leave this world, before I hurt someone."

"If you leave this world, you will be hurting someone: me. So don't even think about it." And she pulled his head around to face hers. "And you know what I say to all the rest of that?"

"No, what?"

"Welcome to the human race." And she kissed him, a kiss that went on for a long, long time. When they finally broke apart, she breathed, "you know, I hear victory sex is about the best kind ever….." Their eyes held each other for a long moment, her hands moving down his abdomen, his moving towards her breasts….

"Omega!" Cyborg's amplified voice sounded throughout the building, "Where are you? What happened? What the hell's been going on?"

"Figures," muttered Kitten, rolling her eyes and releasing him, as they went to find the others and relate recent events.

Robin had sent Starfire carrying Cyborg and Terra back to Jump City to see what had happened. While Starfire could have easily made it back in a matter of seconds, she couldn't do so while carrying anyone. And out at sea, there were no boulders for Terra to levitate. Raven was still unconscious; Hank, Robin, and Beast Boy had stayed behind to care of her.

"I'm sorry you had to interrupt your vacation, but the matter is under control," Omega told them.

They looked around at the devastated buildings, the overturned cars in the street, the fire trucks and EMTs, the general chaos. "But what _happened?_"

Kitten and Omega looked at each other. "Ah, that's what you might call a kind of a 'long story.'…"

_To be continued…..sort of._

_Please read and review!_


End file.
